


Love Story

by Levi_Rivaille933012



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Grisha Yeager, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cussing, Drama, Dreams of past, F/M, Fuck Ups, High School, M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern AU, Past, Possible Explicity, Relationship Problems, bitchy petra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 48,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Rivaille933012/pseuds/Levi_Rivaille933012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all began with the Titan Apocalypse. Levi always despised the titans for what they have done to the people he cared about. But now he can't thank them enough. If it wasn't for the titans he may have never met the love of his life.</p><p> </p><p>Later: It was love at first sight.... well for one of them at least. Dreams of past lives... with kids, titan apocolyps's, school. Drama, family problems and relationships galore. Everyone know everyone at school.... but do they really? No one is who they seem to be in this crazy, family filled story. Here's a plate of relationship problems with a side order of drama, and stupidity to drink. </p><p>Enjoy!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Levi and Eren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyaniko132](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaniko132/gifts).



> This story was just one I started but now it's a gift for my lovely reader Nyaniko132 who blew up my inbox and inspired me to keep writing this story. If it wasn't for them I probably would have given up so thanks a bunch.
> 
> This story does contain titans just not very often. It is a love story between other people too but it's mainly about Eren and Levi. This story may contain explicit content in the future but I don't know.
> 
> This is also my first story so please don't be rude. I am making things up as I go along. Some chapters will be short and others may be long but please bear with me. Thank you.

 

 

> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:**_
> 
> When I got outside I realized we were going up against a 15 meter tall abnormal titan. I have been in the Survey Corps for many years so I knew how to take this thing down on my own. I was about to slay the titan when a young boy slammed into me, tangling our wires. We hit the floor with a thud just as a girl I recognized from somewhere slayed the titan. I sat up and shook the young boy to wake him. He was handsome. He had a very tan skin tone and was very fit. When he opened his eyes my breath hitched. His eyes were breathtaking. They were green and were full of wonder and life. " Uh..Um are you o-okay?" he asked. " Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just glad your okay." I replied. " I didn't mean to bump into you I'm so s.." he started. " It's fine just make sure it doesn't happen again okay." I said.
> 
> " Eren! I did it! I slayed the titan." yelled the girl. "Good job Mikasa." Eren replied. Now I remember why she looked so familiar. My face paled and Eren asked if I was okay. " I'm fine." I lied. Mikasa came over and saw me. When she did her face paled as well. Eren knew something was obviously going on between the two of us." Are y-you okay Mikasa?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." she lied. "Hey Mikasa, I'm sor..." I started. "I don't want to hear it Levi." she yelled. She turned away and left. Eren instantly followed wondering what exactly just happened that he somehow missed.
> 
> _**EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> After I followed Mikasa we went back to our rooms. I opened up a notebook that is somewhat personal. It really just states what I did for the day. Anyway today I felt like writing something different. _Today I went out side the walls for the first time. It was a brand new experience. I wish I could have lived out there my whole life instead of in here. These walls feel like cages and we are the animals trapped inside of them. The outside world was amazing. It had large bodies of water and huge rocks that would take days to climb. There was also fields of sand and many forests everywhere. It was beautiful. Then today while I was out killing titans my 3DMG gear malfunctioned and I crashed into this really hot guy. His name is Levi and he knew Mikasa in someway but he was gorgeous. He is a little bit taller than 5 feet tall. He had a very muscular build and deep steel gray eyes. They looked as if they could bore straight into your soul. He was pale but in the sunlight his skin was beautiful. I instantly fell for him and I would probably do it again. Even though I just met him today I feel as though I have known him my whole life. It was like we were meant to be together. I liked him and I knew nothing about him. All I know is that he is in the Survey Corps and that Mikasa doesn't like him for some reason. He looked like one of those people who you would normally avoid. He looked rude and scary, but when I looked into his eyes I saw the opposite. His eyes were fierce yet kind. They were steel gray but showed warmth and devotion. When I saw him my heart skipped a beat._
> 
>  I spent hours writing about him when someone came in. It was Mikasa, which is good because I have been meaning to ask her what happened earlier. " Hey Eren. How are you?" she asked. "Good and you?" I replied. "Fine." she said. We sat there in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before I finally got up the courage to ask her what I wanted to. " Hey Mikasa. What exactly happened earlier?" I asked. "Nothing of importance." she replied. Then she left. I wondered why she had even come in the first place so I followed her out and asked her." I just wanted to see how you were holding up since you took quite a hit earlier," she replied. " Fine." I replied. I knew that isn't why she came but I was going to leave it alone for now.
> 
> For now I had to go to see my friend Armin. He has been acting a bit strange lately and I want to know why. I walked over to his room and knocked." Come in." he said. He was reading a book like usual. Armin was very smart and was an amazing planner and strategist. He didn't like to resort to violence but would if need be. He was an amazing fighter but is scared of many, many, many things. I walked in and asked him what was going on because he was acting a little strange lately." Well...I...uh...I found out that I like guys not girls. So I'm really saying I just found out that I'm gay." he mumbled." Well that's interesting." I said. "You're not freaking out about this?" he asked. " I don't see a need to." I replied."Why?" he asked." Because I am too." I replied. We talked forever about this. Eventually I knew I had to go so I said goodbye and left.
> 
>   _ **LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:**_
> 
> I went to my room after what had happened today. Today was a crazy day and I was glad to get some rest and some time to think to myself about the man I had met earlier. I was a writer and I had to use him as one of my characters for one of my stories. I grabbed a notepad and pencil and began to write about him. _ Today I met a man named Eren. He is a nice young man and I can tell he cares deeply for those close to him. He has a gorgeous tan skin tone that shines in the sunlight and his hair an aburn brown color that brings out his eyes. His eyes are green and blue and have flecks of gold inside them. His eyes are the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. They were so full of life and wonder, He was young and sweet. He is taller than I am and has less of a muscle build than I do but the muscle he does have shows. I barely met him today but I feel like I have known him forever and I want to embrace him. I want to love him but I feel like we were meant to be together. I know it sounds corny but it's true. I don't know any words to use to describe the way I feel about him. I never believed in love at first sight but that is what this feels like. It feels like a dream come true and one day it will probably come to bite me in the ass, but is it a risk worth pursuing? Is it worth the pain that may follow? I think it is because I have just met this man and yet I feel like if I pass him up I will miss the biggest opportunity of my life.                                                                   _
> 
> I finished my writing and I looked at it. I wrote my emotions down instead of notes, well at least I know how I feel about the boy. I know I really like him even though I just met him today. I really do enjoy thinking about him and his gorgeous eyes. Oh my god they make want to cry and smile and laugh all at the same time and I have no idea why. No one else could make me feel like that in my life but that is how I felt while looking into those gorgeous green eyes earlier after waking up.


	2. Levi and the Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds out secret about Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is older than Eren by 20 years(just letting you know ahead of time)

 

 

> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> The next day I woke up and made my bed, with a feeling that today was going to be a very good day which was weird because it was my day off. I hate my days off because I have nothing to do. I cleaned and read and cleaned and read, over and over again until noon. When noon came around I went to lunch with the other captains, Erwin and Hanji. Erwin is this tall muscular man with blonde hair. He has really big eyebrows that I fear will leave his body and find another victim when he dies. As for who the victim is, I just hope that it's not me. " Hey Levi. I have a question." Hanji said. " Fire away." I said." Well the other day... the girl who killed the titan..." Hanji stuttered. "Just spit it out!" I yelled. " Why were you looking at her like you knew her?" She asked. "I didn't know her. She looked at me funny." I lied. "Oh okay." she said. She knew that I was obviously lying.
> 
> After we found our table I got up to get my lunch and I wondered why today would be a good day. I ran into someone and snapped back into reality. "Hey watch it you big..." the man started yelling. He stopped when it realized it was me. I looked at who it was and I felt like this day would only get worse. I just so happened to bump into Eren who almost got me killed yesterday. "Hey man, Sorry about yesterday and thanks." he said. "For what?" I asked. " For..." he started." Eren I said wa..." Mikasa started. She stopped when she saw me."Mikasa I-I'm ..." I started." I don't want to hear it Levi!" she yelled. " I need to ask you something. Meet me after lunch." Eren said. I never got to reply because Mikasa yanked him away from me.
> 
> **_MIKASA'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> "What the hell Mikasa. I was talking to him." Eren yelled. "Stay here I need to go do something." I replied. I left and had no clue that Eren had followed me. I walked into the cafeteria. "I need to speak with you. Now" I muttered under my breath. " Fine." Levi replied. I grabbed his arm and took him upstairs. When I was sure that we weren't followed I spoke to him. I didn't realize Eren watching us and listening. He sure was in for a nasty surprise. I turned to Levi and smacked him across the face." If I so much as find out that you hurt Eren in any way I will kill you." I yelled.
> 
> _**EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I sneaked upstairs to see what was going on between Levi and Mikasa. Something was obviously going on. I overheard the conversation and I was surprised by what I heard." Look Mikasa I wanted t..." Levi started." I don't care about what you have to say. This is between me, you, and Eren." Mikasa said. "I know but I just want to expl..." Levi tried."NO! This is between me, you and Eren ONLY. We don't need to bring my mother into this." she said. I was surprised to see the reactions between the two. "I just want you to know I..." Levi started. " I don't care why you left me an my mom, but you did so leave me alone." she yelled. Then she stormed out. I saw her leaving and took off to the restroom so she didn't see me.
> 
> I ran downstairs and outside so that I could meet with Levi like I told him I would. Mikasa and Levi showed up and I really wanted to know what was going on. "So what did you want to ask me?" Levi asked. "I forgot but I wondered if we could hang out since it's your day off." I said. "Actually I'm very b-" Levi started. "He'd love to." Mikasa butted in. " You would? " I asked. " Fine."he replied.
> 
> _**MIKASA'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I walked with Levi and Eren and we sat under a large oak tree. "I think I'm ready to know what happened 15 years ago." I said. "Are you sure?" Levi asked." Yes." I replied." Okay here goes nothing." Levi said. He grabbed a journal and handed it to me." This belonged to your mother. If you don't believe what I have to say just read this." Levi said. I grabbed the book and suddenly felt super sad."I dated your mother and I got her pregnant. When I found out, I was so happy, I never knew my family, and I was glad to have a new one. Not to long after that she came home a couple days before we were supposed to get married, she told me that she was in love with another man. I was able to see you born but that was it. Then I was forced to go back to the scouts and I vowed to make this world a better place for you. " Levi said. " Wait... so you are... that makes you... you're my... I don't believe you." I yelled and I ran away." Read the journal, keep it, I've read it a thousand times." Levi yelled as I ran away crying.
> 
> _**EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> After Mikasa left crying Levi left. I could tell he was relieved because he finally got something off of his chest. I sat in the shade of the tree and I thought. I didn't quite understand what was going on but I knew enough to know that they were related. I didn't believe what I just heard. It was really hard to believe. At the same time they were both very tense around each other. They also looked practically the same which means they could be related. I was to stunned to move then Armin came out and told me he only thought he was gay. He really is Bi-sexual which is practically the same in my opinion.                                                                                                                                            
> 
> "Are you okay?" he asked." Yeah I'm fine." I lied. I had no reason to tell him that I just found out the guy I had a crush on was the father of my stepsister. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. My eyes started tearing up and he got prepared to hear what I had to say." Do you have a pen and paper?" I asked. He offered me some and I quickly scribbled down some notes to add into my journal.  _I just found out the worst possible thing in my life. I have a crush on Levi and he is my stepsister's dad. That means he is older than me by at least 15 years. UGH why do I always have to get the crappy end of the deal. I bet he doesn't even like me. He probably doesn't even like men. Why does this always happen to me and not anyone else?_                                                                                                                                                                                                                
> 
> I finished writing and I looked at Armin."Thanks." I said handing the pen back to him." So do you want to talk about it or no?" he asked." Sure. It would be good to talk to someone about it." I said. I laid back ready to hear whatever was going to come after I told him my story." Wow." was all he could manage to say." I'm sorry, but wow that sucks. If you want this to work out it will have to work out on it's own." he aid. I thanked him and left because I needed to think this over with myself. _Am I going to give up or am I going to see how this plays out?_


	3. Eren, the Titan, and the Bragging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren saves Levi and is bragging about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will switch point of views but I will mainly be with Levi.  
> Sorry that my chapters are short I really don't know what to write until I finish chapters.

 

 

 

 

 

> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> Me and Eren got close earlier today. I don't know what it is about this kid but he makes me feel things I've never felt before. When he smiles I get butterflies in my stomach and my heart skips a beat. I have never known this feeling before. My mom always told me: When you guys are meant to be, you will have butterflies in your stomach, you'll be comfortable with him, and you may even forget your own name. It rarely happens when two people are born for each other and no one else, but it does happen. When it does you guys wouldn't be able to imagine yourselves with another person and will stick with each other through everything. These are the things I feel when I am with Eren and I have only known him for a couple of days. I feel like I have always been waiting for him. Even with everything I went through I feel like we were made fro each other. I know it sounds totally insane.
> 
> The thought of Eren made my heart beat faster. I don't know how I could feel this way about someone I just met. My head is telling me that this is wrong because I am 20 years older than he is, but my heart is telling me that he is the one that I am meant for." What ya thinking about?" Hanji asked. " OH nothing just something." I said. "Okay, well don't be late for tomorrow." she said. "What's tomorrow?" I asked. "Did you forget already?" she asked. I shrugged in response." The top ten award ceremony. You're rewarding them remember." she reminded. "Oh yeah." I said. She rolled her eyes and left. She was mumbling something about titans and old age.
> 
> I was about to go back to my room when Eren came bounding down the hall." Hey Levi. Can I ask you a favor?" he asked."Sure" I replied." Can you help me with my homework?" he asked."Sure." I replied again. I walked to his room and we started on his homework. When he asked me a question about the work I would reply and he would smile his goofy smile. "I'll be back." he said. He grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top and went to the bathroom. When he came out my eyes almost popped out of my head. He was gorgeous. His skin was a perfect tan and his muscles were showing. I couldn't help but stare."L-Levi?" Eren stuttered. I looked away feeling embarrassed. All I wanted to do was kiss him but I didn't even know if he liked guys.
> 
> He came and sat back down to do the rest of his homework."Are you okay?"he asked. "Yeah I'm fine." I replied. "Can you help me with this problem?" he asked."Sure." I replied. I leaned in to look at the paper better. Before I realized what had happened he leaned in and kissed me. I was frozen. I wanted this but I have been used before, and I have been cheated on before, and I knew he was alot younger than I was. His lips were alot softer than I had imagined them to be and I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him back, so I did. We kissed and I was delighted that he didn't pull away. He was intrested in guys but then I quickly pulled away.
> 
> "Did I do something wrong?" he asked. "No I just... I just... I j-j-just have issues." I said." What?" he said confused." I have trust issues." I said. "You can trust me. I want you to know that." he said. "I probably can. It's just... I met a man and we knew each other for a couple of days and came to like him alot, then I found out he was using me because I was able to get him higher up into the ranks. I've also been cheated on by my ex-wife and I am older than you." I said." First of all, I have ever cheated on someone, Second of all, I have never used anyone, and Third of all, I don't care how old you are, I like you." he replied. " Even if I am 20 years older than you?" I asked."Even if you were 20 years older than me." he replied. " Are you sure?" I asked." I'm sure. How old are you anyway?" he asked." I'm 20 years older than you." I replied."OH!" he said. We went back to studying and that's all we did for the rest of the night promising each other that after tomorrow's ceremony we would talk more.
> 
> After I awarded the top ten people we got called out to battle in Wall Rose. We went out there and we kicked some titan butt. I broke my leg trying to save Mikasa and I couldn't move. Eren swooped in, killed the titan, brought me to safety, and killed two others before the first one even hit the ground. I'll have to admit, Eren is a badass(sometimes). When we were finished he wouldn't quit bragging about how he saved the infamous Levi from being eaten by a titan. I will never hear the end of this. Later that day Eren asked me to help him finish studying and I agreed.
> 
> _**EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I asked Levi to help me finish studying but I have totally different plans for tonight. As we sat down to study I sat close to him. Just yesterday I was worried he didn't like guys and I was really nervous to kiss him because I didn't know what that would lead to. I was surprised when he returned the kiss but grateful too because now I know I'm not the only one with these feelings. We sat down on the bed and studied and again I changed into some more comfortable clothes.
> 
> This time Levi shocked me when we were studying. I had plans for what would go down tonight but I didn't expect Levi to kiss me. When he leaned in he made it slow and passionate. I put my hand to his head and ran my fingers through his undercut. I grabbed at his shirt and pulled it up over his head and he did the same to me. We made out for a while and fell asleep. I haven't felt like this ever. He made me feel things I didn't even know I could feel.
> 
> The next morning I woke up to see Levi cooking breakfast."What ya cooking?" I asked. " Bacon, Eggs, Pancakes, and Sausage." he replied. The food smelled amazing. I just wanted to eat everything right then and there. When I did eat I managed to say how amazing it was. Levi thanked me and cleaned the dishes as I finished eating. "Are you done?" he asked. "Yeah." I replied. " How was it?" he asked."It was amazing. Are you a professional cook or do you just do it for fun?" I asked."I just cook for fun."he replied." Well it was good." I said. "Thanks." he replied.
> 
> " Hey want to head over to the park later?" I asked. "Sure." he replied. When we got to the park later we climbed a tree and talked. Then we kissed, which again I wasn't expecting. Jean grabbed a camera and took a picture of us kissing. I know it sounds weird but he took the picture for inspiration. Jean is a brown haired, horse-faced person who is a really good painter. He takes pictures of thing around him and uses them as inspiration for his paintings. His main inspiration is his boyfriend Marco. Marco is an angel sent down to earth to watch over us all. He is bigger than Jean in every way. He has black hair and freckles and is the sweetest person I have ever met. He is probably the sweetest person in all of existence.
> 
> _**JEAN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I was taking a walk in the park with my boyfriend when I spotted something I didn't ever think I would see. I saw Eren and Levi kissing in a tree. I didn't think it was possible for Eren to get anyone because he is so annoying. I also didn't think Levi would date anyone because he doesn't show emotion and tries not to get to close to people. This was both surprising and not at the same time. I had to take the picture and paint it. I got multiple shots of them kissing before Levi spotted me. He jumped out of the tree and walked over to me. "What ya doing horse-face?"he asked. "I am taking pictures of birds." I lied. I went to one of the pictures I took and zoomed on the bird. Apparently that was enough for Levi to believe.
> 
> I grabbed Marco's hand and dragged him back to my studio. He wrote his story because he is a writer and found something to write about. I grabbed all of the paints that I would need and started painting my picture. When I was finished I looked at my painting satisfied. The tree had many shades of green and the picture all together was very textural. I decided to show Eren and Levi. I wanted to see their reactions.
> 
> I grabbed the painting and headed to Eren's room where they were hanging out. I showed them the picture. "Wow Jean you're just as good as ever if not better." Eren said.
> 
> "I'll have to admit it looks amazingly detailed, with lots of shades, and textural features."Levi said. "Wait! You know about all of this stuff?" Eren asked. "Yup." Levi replied."We have alot to talk about." Eren said.
> 
> I showed Marco and he said we should have a battle between the painters to see whose is best, and Levi should be the judge since he knows what we are talking about."That's a great idea." I said. I went and talked to Erwin and we planned to have it tonight at sundown. The contestants were: Me, Krysta Lenz, Ymir, Reiner Braun, and Bertolt Hoover. When the contest began we had 3 hours to create the best possible artwork we could. "In third place we have Mr. Reiner Braun, In Second place we have Mrs. Krysta Lenz, and in First place we have Mr. Jean Kirstein, for great artwork you each get a medal." Levi announced.
> 
> _**MARCO'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I was so exited over Jean's win that we went out for dinner and a movie. The movie was and older film. We watched GONE WITH THE WIND and ate at the Irish Pub for dinner. When we got back to the room we stripped and got in bed. It was summer and it became to hot to wear clothes to bed. Personally I didn't mind because now I got more of Jean. "Congratulations for winning First Place Jean." I said. "Thanks Babe." he replied and he rolled over to kiss me." I love you Jean." I whispered. "I love you too Marco." he whispered back. We were quiet when doing things like this because only Eren and Levi know we were dating. Eren knows because we are close friends. Levi knows because somehow he knows every single couple in the Scouts and Military Police. I find that kind of creepy but it's nice when you need someone to talk to about your problems.
> 
> I know Levi may not seem like it but he cares deeply about people and their lives even if he doesn't show it.                                                                                        
> 
> When I woke up the next morning I grabbed my notebook and started jotting down ideas. One thing me and Levi get along over is writing. The only difference between his writing and mine is he does it for fun, I am an author so I have to do it. I jotted down some ideas I had from my dream last night. I decided to do a story about the development of love when it start at  love at first sight. _Character one name: Sebastian. He has black hair and gray eyes. He has pale skin and a rude attitude towards most people but there are a select few that he was kind to. Character two: Josh. He has brown hair and green eyes. He has tan skin and a sweet attitude towards most people but there are a select few that he was rude to. Meet each other during a car accident and they instantly fell in love with each other while Josh's sister triumphs over surviving the car accident. They get closer to each other and end up being in a relationship but will it last or will it fall to pieces?_ I looked at my writing and I even amazed myself. I didn't know I could write like that.


	4. Erwin, The Creep

 

 

 

> _**JEAN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> The night of my win we decided to have a barbecue. Levi offered to cook and I wan surprised. Nobody has ever seen, heard of, or even thought that Levi could cook. When he volunteered I allowed him to. Me and Marco sat in the shade of an apple tree as everyone else was partying. We talked on and on about many things. As we talked I saw Marco's eyes gleam and it made my heart flutter. I have always been straight but that changed the moment I met Marco. "Jean do you remember how we met?" he asked. "Of course I do." I replied.
> 
> I remembered it like it was yesterday. I had come from a small town in one of the outlier districts of Wall Maria. Eren, Armin, and Mikasa were my best friends. One day me and Armin were discussing painting cultures when Someone bumped into me." Hey watch it you fre..." I started yelling. The man looked at me and my heart melted. I couldn't yell at him. His skin tone was a perfect tan and his hair was as black as midnight. He had freckles everywhere but they stood out on his face. They dusted his cheeks giving him a permanent bush. His eyes where gorgeous and looked like they have seen many things and they were fierce." I-I'm sorry." he stuttered. "It's fine." I had replied. After that we became friends and eventually more than just that.
> 
> _**MARCO'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> When Jean and I were talking I randomly felt like asking if he remembered how we met. The day we met was the happiest day of my life. I had bumped into him on accident. He turned around to yell at me and my breath hitched. He was a little shorter than me and a bit paler as well. He skin tone was close to the color of caramel. I have always loved caramel almost as much as I loved Jean. His hair was a bit untrimmed and messy but it suited him well. He smiled and and his teeth shined. They were pearly white and I couldn't help but stare. He was the most handsome man I have ever seen in my life. I will always cherish the day I met him.
> 
> "Why do you ask?" he asked." Nothing. Do you ever feel like we were created to meet each other one day?" I asked. "Sometimes, I feel like the only reason I was created in the first place was so that I could meet you." he replied." Do you really?" I asked." I do." he replied.
> 
> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> While I was cooking everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves. I was throwing some burgers on the grill when Eren came up behind me." Hey do you have any plans for tomorrow?" he asked.''Not that I no of." I replied. "Do you feel like having a double date tomorrow?" he asked." With Jean and Marco?" I asked."Yup." he replied. "Sure, why not." I replied. Eren walked over and I heard Marco immediately accept. He came back and hugged me."Tomorrow at the park, under the big oak tree, 5 O'clock sharp." he said." Alright." I replied. He leaned in and kissed me and I couldn't help but smile. It was small but apparently Hanji caught it because she ran over to us."OH MY GOD EREN YOU DID THE IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!"she yelled."What? What did I do?" he asked confused." You made Levi smile."she said shocked."Okay is that not normal or something?" he asked obviously still confused. "NO IT'S NOT NORMAL. Levi has gone through some tough times, I won't get into detail that's for him to tell you. Anyway he went through some tough times and what he went through made his beautiful smile go away. I haven't seen him smile once in the past 15 years." she said. "Wow really?" he asked."Yup."she replied.
> 
> The next day I went to the park to find Eren waiting for me. He had asked me yesterday if I could cook the meal and he would have everything else set. I agreed and I cooked. Eren had set out a picnic blanket in the shade of the big oak tree. Then Jean and Marco came along. We all sat and enjoyed an amazing lunch. Jean started telling me jokes and he made me laugh which surprised Eren because of what Hanji had said the previous day. Jean was in the middle of telling me another joke when I heard a rustling in the bushes and told him to be quite.
> 
> _**ERWIN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> Damn I hope he didn't see me. I pleaded quietly. I was in love with Levi and I heard that he was going on a double date with Jean and Marco. I decided to come along so that I could take some pictures of him. I have collected items of his for the past 3 years and I decided that I needed a few more pictures. I wanted to see if I could get one of him smiling and that's why I came along.
> 
> I snapped the picture and turned to leave because I got what I came for. Apparently I made some sort of noise because I saw Levi's head whip around. He told Jean to be quiet so he could hear better. I instantly got nervous because I knew that once Levi knew something was up he wouldn't stop until he found out what it was. I was dreading the moment when he would find me hiding in the bushes taking pictures of him. "Levi, Mike needs to speak to you real quick." said Hanji. She saw Levi heading towards me and she knew she had to do something. She immediately jumped into action and I am very grateful because Levi would have skinned me alive if he knew what I was doing.
> 
> He left to find Mike and came back about ten minutes later."Apparently he didn't need me." he said. I noticed that this was the perfect opportunity to leave. As I scrambled away from the bush Levi caught sight of me. "I have something I need to do." he said. Eren protested but in the end Levi won and everyone went back to their rooms. I sneaked away glad that Levi didn't catch me, well so I thought.
> 
> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I saw Erwin an told the others I had things to do." But Levi... We were having so much fun... Why do you want to end it now?" Eren complained. "I have something I need to do." I repeated. Eventually Eren, Marco, and Jean left. I silently followed Erwin, curious to see what was he was up to. That was a humongous mistake. I followed him into his room and saw him flip a switch. The witch opened a passageway behind the dresser. I quietly followed him down the stone steps and saw him unlock a door. He left it a crack open and I peered through and what I saw was horrifying.
> 
> In the room it was cold and dark. It felt an awful lot like a cave. He lit a torch and then a few others. When I saw what was shrouded in the darkness I almost cried. He had glass cases like ones that you would find in a museum. In each one was something that used to belong to me. My first set of 3DM gear, which was badly broken, my old bed sheets, old clothes that no longer fit, my old toothbrush, my old shoes, and millions of pictures of me. Some were painted, others were drawn, and others were taken. He had pictures of me doing everything that I have done in the past 3 years. I gagged and ran back upstairs.
> 
> Apparently I made a noise because Just before I was out of sight of Erwin I was tackled to the ground." Levi what the hell are you doing here?" he asked."Me! What the hell are you doing Erwin?" I yelled." You saw didn't you?" he asked." I did, now tell me what the fuck is going on?" I yelled. He explained some story that I can tell he put thought into. He tried to convince me to believe that he was doing a project for someone else. H e failed miserably. "How many pictures of me do you have and what are they?" I asked." I have to many to count and they are pictures of everything you have done for the past 3 years of your life." he said."Everything?" I asked."Everything." he replied."Everything?" I asked again."Yes Everything." he replied."OH MY GOD. Even what happened the other night in Eren's room?" I asked shocked."No what happened in Eren's room the other night?" he asked."None of your business." I replied. "Okay. Look Levi I'm sor..." he started."Look I'm not in the mood to hear it right now so just leave me alone for a while." I said."O-O-Okay." he replied.
> 
> **_EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> Levi ran into my room crying and yelling." What's going on?" I asked."Oh nothing, You know just a normal day and all getting stalked by my best friend but you know who cares right" he said sarcastically. "Wait... What?" I asked." It turns out Erwin has been stalking me. He has alot of my old things in glass cases. That and he has a million bajillion pictures of me." he said."Woah that's deep. How long has he been... You know?" I asked. "About 3 years now." he replied. "Wow. I mean what the hell man.Who does that.?" I asked," Apparently Erwin is doing it because he owes a friend a favor but I know he is lying and that he is doing this because he likes me." Levi said,"Well he better watch it and keep his hands off." I yelled."I suppose your right." he responded.
> 
> Later that night we were watching T.v. on Netflix. "Have you seen Doctor Who?" I asked. "No Hanji's been trying to get me to watch it forever though." he replied." Wait. You have never seen Doctor Who. What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked. "Fine if it's so good then let's watch it." he said. I turned on Doctor Who and fell asleep quickly. I did wake up a few times to see Levi very interested in the show. It was cheesy but it was good. The last time I woke up I looked at Levi who was now asleep. I combed my fingers through his hair. He began twitching and talking and rolling around. I decided to put him in the bed so he would be more comfortable.
> 
> I didn't get any sleep that night. Levi was twitching and shouting like crazy. I didn't understand why. All I heard were a few pieces of his conversation." I don't understand it either....Sorry he's just better.... but I have to... I'm sorry Eren." he yelled in his sleep. Then he started crying. I shook him awake and received a slap in the face."I-I'm sorry Eren, I'm just a little jumpy." he apologized. "It's fine." I replied." So why did you wake me?" he asked." You were screaming and crying in your sleep." I told him."I-I-I'm sorry, I j-just do that sometimes." he replied. I wanted to ask him so many questions about what just happened but I didn't ask. The look on his face said Thank You. I could tell he didn't feel like answering any questions at the moment."I'll tell you sooner or later." he said when he saw I didn't ask the questions that I wanted to ask.
> 
> _ **LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> "Thanks for letting me stay here for the night." I told Eren."No problem, You were fine." he said. I knew he was lying about me being fine. After he woke me up I could tell he wanted to ask the many questions he had on his mind. Thankfully he didn't ask any of them because I didn't know if I was ready to share that information yet. I have problems sometimes when I'm sleeping. Sometimes I dream about the horrors that occurred in my past or I dream about the horrors that will happen in the future. Most the time I dream about the past though. Either way when I dream of either I get super nervous, and I can't wake myself from my dream. I usually cry out and say nonsense things. I twitch and roll and it is a nightmare for people who have to deal with it. I felt bad for Eren.
> 
> "Meet me in my room in 10 minutes," I said. "Okay." he replied. When he got to my room I was hesitant to tell him what happened last night because I wasn't sure if he would want me anymore. I was worried that I would lose him. I have only known him for a few days I didn't want to lose the only person who could make me feel things I have never felt before."So what's going on?" he asked."I wanted to tell you what exactly happened last night." I said."I'm ready." he said."I fully understand if you don't want to date me anymore because of this and I won't hold a grudge against you." I said." Go ahead and tell me." he said. I explained to him about my dreams of the past and future, the effects it has on me, and how many times it may occur.
> 
> When I was done I looked him in the eyes and I was dumbfounded. Instead of freaking out like I was expecting he was smiling."Well this isn't what I expected. Why are you smiling?" I asked, and I looked at the ground." Because this is going to be an interesting relationship." he replied.I looked up with tears in my eyes. I had expected him to leave but instead he was sitting here saying how our relationship was going to be interesting. I leaned forward and hugged him crying. I was so glad he was going to stay.
> 
> Later that day Mikasa walked up to me and I could tell that she still didn't like the fact that me and Eren were dating."Hey Mikasa." I said."Hey, You know I don't like you. I know now that you are really my father but that means you are way older than Eren. You two shouldn't even be together." she said."I like him and he likes me, that's how it is. Nothing you can say will change how I feel about him." I said. I surprised myself I didn't think that I would ever say anything like that."Oh really? What if I told you he killed 3 people?" she asked." I wouldn't believe it unless you have evidence, and it wouldn't matter because I still like him anyway" I said. She leaned in and whispered something in my ear and I will say I was surprised.
> 
> _**EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> Today Levi told me what happens in his pretty little head at night. I guess he was expecting me to break up with him but I didn't. I don't know why, but something about Levi tells me that if I let go I'm going to miss the biggest opportunity of my life. After me and Levi discussed his situation I went to the park to hang out with Mikasa.
> 
> "Hey Eren." she called."Hey Mikasa." I called back. When I sat down next to her I could tell she had something on her mind."Okay spit it out." I said."Spit what out?" she asked. "Whatever you have on your mind." I said." Why are you and Levi going out?" she asked."Because we like each other." I stated."Why?" I asked."Because I don't like that you guys are a couple. I don't really like Levi. He is alot older than you..." she started."Okay so?" I asked." So are you sure this is the right thing to do?"she asked."I am because I like him and he likes me." I said." I want you guys to break up." she said."WHY?" I asked."Because I don't want you guys to get to attached to each other, then him break your heart, and dump you. I just don't want to see you get hurt." she said, then she left. "That was weird." I told myself.
> 
>    _ **LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:**_ ** __**
> 
>  Later that day Marco came and told me to look at what he wrote about his story." Is it interesting?" he asked." Wow that sounds like fate put them right where they needed to be." I replied." Exactly. It was like they were meant to be together." he said." Do you and Jean ever feel like you two were just made for each other. They say everyone is on Earth for a reason. Do you and Jean ever feel like the reason you are here is for the other person?" I asked." Yeah I sometimes feel like that." he said." That's how I feel around Eren.  I mean I barely knew the kid before we slept together. I feel like we were made specifically for each other." I said. I looked at him and he looked lost so I explained how I feel and he understood." Is that weird?" I asked."No, at least I don't think so."he said."Okay." I replied.                       


	5. Mikasa, The Boys, and The Park Plan Fail

 

 

> _**MIKASA'S POINT OF VIEW** _
> 
> After I went to Eren's house yesterday I walked home and started thinking about ways to get them to break up. I know it sounds rude but Levi is 20 years older than Eren, my father, and I don't like him at all. I needed to come up with some way to get them to break up. I fed Levi some lies yesterday but I doubt that he'd actually believe, I mean not even Eren could stoop that low. I went to my room and prepared for a long night. I grabbed a bunch of papers and a ton of pencils. Tonight was going to be long.
> 
> _**EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I walked over to Armin's house after Mikasa left yesterday. She was acting really weird and for some reason she didn't feel like telling me why. I knocked on the door to Armin's room. He opened the door and I smiled. He was always good for keeping your mind off of things."Hey Eren."he said."Hey Armin. How's it going?" I asked."Good and you?" he asked.
> 
> "Fine." I said.I looked at him and wondered if he was dating someone so I decided to ask."Hey Armin are you dating someone?" I asked."No why do you ask?" he replied." I was just wondering. Do you like any body?" I asked." Yeah but you have to promise not to tell anybody." he whispered."I promise." I replied." I like Annie." he said. "Wow really?" I asked." Yeah"he replied. We sat in uncomfortable silence for a while."Your room is nice like usual." I said. His room was, like usual, very tidy in my opinion. Almost everyone else I have ever met would agree."Ugh this place is a mess. Ah Eren there you are." Levi said walking in. Almost. Levi is probably the biggest clean-freak I have ever met in my life."Hey Levi what ya doing here." I asked."Looking for you." he said. "Why?" I asked. "Because Mikasa wanted the three of us to hang out together and get to know each other better." he replied.
> 
> My face paled."What's wrong?" Levi asked."Nothing let's go."I said and we left to go to the park. I had a feeling I knew how this was going to end. As soon as he had Mikasa and get to know each other in the same conversation I knew what she wanted to see happen. She doesn't like the fact that me and Levi are dating and she know something about me he doesn't. I hope this doesn't go the way I think it will.
> 
> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> We went to the park and sat down. Mikasa was grinning and was pleased to see that we both showed up. "So is there anything specific you wanted to talk about?" I asked her."No I just thought you guys should reeeeeally get to now each other. The friends you've had, and relationships you've been in. The things you've done." she said. "Umm okay" I said."Soo. Uh... do you have any family?" I asked Eren." My mom died and no one knows what happened to my dad. I don't have any blood related siblings... but Mikasa is my stepsister. What about you? Do you have any family?" he asked." My ex-wife died and so did all my blood relatives. The only person I have is Mikasa." I said." Huh. Why is Mikasa your family?" he asked."Did you already forget? She's my daughter." I said. "Oh Yeah." he replied.
> 
> "What's the worst thing you've done?" I asked. I saw Mikasa's eyes twinkle. I guess she was waiting for someone to ask that question."Umm... well I uh.. have...uh...killed someone." he said. I guess he was waiting for me to react because when I didn't he continued."Well it happened when I was younger. I was about eight. My dad and I were going to the Ackerman residence to speak with their family. When we got there no one was home. My dad started looking around frantically for Mikasa and told me to start looking for her too."he said. He waited for me to say something but I didn't have anything to say. I learned that if someone is giving you a life story from their past you just shut up and listen. You don't ask questions or say anything until they are done.
> 
> "When we couldn't find her my dad told me to wait at the base of the mountain for him while he went to call the police. Well I decided that if we waited for the police to get there, they would already be gone. So I decided to go to the house and rescue her myself. When I got there I saw two men. One of them was sitting in a chair and the other pacing around her."he said. He stopped looking at me which told me he wasn't ready to tell more yet. "Aww your going to stop there. That's where it gets good."Mikasa said."If you like it so much then why don't you tell it?" he asked."It's not my story to tell." she said.
> 
> "Fine. When I saw the men I came up with an idea. I pretended to be a helpless kid and the first male came over. He wasn't expecting me to be the person to kill him and well... he was wrong." he said."Then what happened?" Mikasa asked."You're being a bit rude. It isn't easy to tell someone that you've killed someone else before. Anyway just to get this over with. The second man saw me and walked over towards me and I quickly killed him too. I untied Mikasa and the first thing I heard her ask was: Where's the third one. I was a bit shocked and before I knew it my knife was on the ground and he was choking me to death."he said."And what did you tell me." Mikasa prodded." Damn isn't someone being a bit bitchy today. Anyway I told her that she would have to fight. The only way to win was to fight, but I learned that I was wrong and that isn't always true." he said.
> 
> I sat there and processed this. He looked away from me and his eyes started filling with tears.He thought that I was going to leave him because he killed a few men."Eren, please look at me." I asked. I grabbed his chin and leveled our faces. I kissed him slowly and gently. It wasn't a goodbye kiss, or a let's make out kiss. It was a kiss that said I wasn't going anywhere."Eren I have done worse things than you have in you lifetime and I'm not going anywhere unless you want me too." I said. That was a promise and I don't break promises unless I have to, but this promise was one I wouldn't ever break for any reason.
> 
> ** _EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> Well Mikasa was being a bitch while I was talking about killing people in my past. She acted like none of it mattered even though it did. It stung and I don't want to go through anything like that again."Not counting Jean, Marco, Mikasa, Armin, and I do you have any friends?" he asked." Yeah of got Potato-Girl Sasha, Cuball Connie, Ymir, Krysta, Reiner, Bertolt, and occasionally Annie. Then Thomas as well. What about you?" I asked." Well Erwin, Hanji, Mike, Eld, Gunter, and Petra. I used to have two others Isabel and Farlan but they died. We were on a mission and they were killed by a titan but that another story for another time." he said. "I agree." I said.
> 
> "So what do you do for fun?" he asked." Well I like to write and read." I said."I also like to draw." I blushed a little."Don't be embarrassed I like to read, sometimes write, and clean." he said."Anyway I told you the worst thing I have done. What's the worst thing you have done?" I asked. "This is kinda long." he said. I got comfortable and was ready to listen." I'm going to try and make this short because it is incredibly long. So as you know I met Farlan and Isabel underground when I was forced to go back underground. Well one day we got a job offer and the reward was citizenship on the surface which all three of us were happy about. I mean who wouldn't jump at the opportunity to live above ground when you've been living underground your whole life. Anyway if we completed our mission we gained citizenship above ground so we took the offer." he said.
> 
> He waited for me before continuing." The first thing we had to do was steal more stuff like usual using the 3DMG blades we also stole. We were a band of thieves who worked to get money for the people who needed to be above ground now because of leg disease. We had to get caught by the scouts but make it a little challenging so they didn't know that we were up to something. Well we successfully did that and we got offered two choices. We either go to jail and take all the punishment we earned or become scouts. We didn't really have a choice considering our job was to do something while in the scouts." he said. I could tell by the look on his face he didn't want to continue but he did anyway despite the fact that this hurt him more than killing those men hurt me.
> 
> "We accepted his offer and went above ground to kill titans and the man we were supposed to kill. I told Isabel and Farlan to wait for me and I would be back soon but as I rode up to the front I realized a titan and I had passed each other. He was back where my friends were. I was crying all the way back there. Then my horse fell on top of me. When I got up I s-s-saw Isabel's h-h-head." he started to cry." Then the titan spit out Farlan's body and I sliced it to pieces. Eventually Erwin came to pick up everyone who had survived and I told him I would kill him. It was what I was there for in the first place. And all he said was I know." he said. He stopped crying."I got angry and tried to kill him and he told me that he wouldn't have me killed as long as I followed him and I did. I had nothing else to live for anymore. Everyone that I had ever cared for was dead and I was devastated." he finished his story and looked at me hoping I wouldn't just get up and leave him.
> 
> "Wow that's pretty deep. I haven't done anything as bad or worse than that ever but I won't leave you. I'm not scared of what you're capable of. I'm not scared of you. I'm not disappointed in you. I'm glad we got to spend this time together today to open up to each other. I haven't been able to tell anyone in fear that they would run and hide." I said." Same here. Most people look at me and are terrified because I am intimidating and serious. Once they get to know me they find out that I'm not that bad, but I always wonder, What if I told them about my past life? I was always terrified that everyone would be rude or hateful because of what I volunteered to do for citizenship." he said.
> 
> After that we got into a more lighthearted conversation about animals, nature, and weather. Mikasa was obviously annoyed because she didn't accomplish what she wanted to do today.
> 
> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> After we told each other about our heartfelt, hard, and emotional damage we talked about animals, nature and the weather which made Mikasa angry. I knew she came here today trying to get us to break up so that she didn't have to deal with us being together anymore. Eventually she left and everything was quite. Me and Eren layed down under the stars gazing a the constellations. We both ended up falling asleep and we cuddled together because of the cold night air. I woke up some time around midnight and I combed my finger through Eren's soft hair. I thought he was beautiful during the day but at night the moon gives him a bit of a crimson glow to it. When his eyes were open they looked like the sea and he looked amazing. Eventually I had fallen asleep.
> 
> The next time I woke up me and Eren were cuddling with each other. Mikasa came outside and smiled. She said we looked like two kittens cuddling. "Hey Levi I apologize for trying to get you guys to break up and making you guys cry over your pasts. I was being a bitch yesterday and I just wanted to apologize for that." she apologized." Hey Mikasa, forget about it okay, I needed to tell him sooner or later and he would have told me sooner or later. I'm just glad we got that off of our chests." I said and I left to clean up whatever messes Eren and I may have made last night.


	6. Armin and Annie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Annie start dating. Annie cheats on Armin and Armin leaves her.

 

> **_ARMIN'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> I didn't really understand why Eren had come over earlier. He was here to talk and then he ended up leaving with Levi. Oh, well I was about to leave anyway. Right now I was driving to the park. Annie and I had agreed to meet there for a study session and a fight lesson. I was helping Annie study so she wouldn't fail academically in the cadet squad and she was helping me fight again. I used to know how to fight. I used to have to fight a lot so that Jean and Eren wouldn't kill each other, but eventually they stopped fighting so I did too. Eventually I had forgotten how to fight so Annie was currently giving me classes so that I could fight if I was needed to. Annie was this skinny blond girl. She was shy and didn't like talking to anyone except me, Marco, Reiner, Bertolt, and Thomas for some reason. She was an amazing fighter and she claims that her dad had taught her everything she knows about fighting. I guess I'm grateful for that because if it hadn't been for her I would probably be doing a horrible job trying to learn from Mikasa.
> 
> I didn't really know how well I was doing but Annie said I was improving. I walked over to the bench and opened the textbooks waiting for her to come and sit with me to study. About ten minutes late she showed up and was ready to study. When we finished we sat on the bench and ate the lunch that I had Eren prepare for us to eat. "Did you make this?" she asked." No Eren did." I replied." Oh well that's a shame because these are really amazing." she replied." I'll make sure to tell him." I said. We sat and ate our lunches and began talking. I don't know what led to it or how it happened but we started talking about math. I thought this was weird because she hated math.
> 
> _**ANNIE'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _I love this kid, he is always so full of life. He makes me happy and I like being around him. He makes me smile and express things about myself that I can't do with other people. He makes my world work and I want him. I want him, all of him, so very bad. Currently I was listening to him talk about geography, where roses grew, and what other colors they came in. He knew how to gain my interest. We were sitting so close to one another on the bench and I could smell his vague peppermint shampoo. I wanted the man sitting so close to me and the distance between us was killing me._
> 
> Armin was taller than me but thinner than me as well. He did have a small build and his smile was shiny. His teeth were pearly white and they made his smile even more easy to adore. I leaned in as he pointed at the rose a few feet in front of us. We were so close. God I really wanted Armin. He picked the rose and sat back down. He looked at me and smiled his perfect smile. I couldn't resist the urge to lean in and kiss him. He was everything I was hoping for. He sat there frozen from surprise as I moved against him. I was about to pull away when he returned the kiss. Whatever I thought about his lips before was gone. He was so much better when he was kissing back. His lips were soft and his mouth greedy as he pried for attention which I greedily gave. I was happy. I knew that this was going to be good for me in more ways than one.
> 
> " Get a room would you guys. It's disgusting." Thomas said as he walked towards us. "What are you doing here?" Armin asked." We have fighting practice about 5 minutes ago." he said. I looked at him really confused." That means we should already be practicing, fighting practice started 5 minutes ago." he said. "Oh my god, really?" I asked. "Yes!" he yelled. I got up and started teaching the class.
> 
> _**THOMAS'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I was a bit upset to see Annie kissing another male. I have like her for the longest time ever and I didn't like the idea of her being with someone that wasn't me. If that made me selfish, the oh well, I guess I'm selfish. I didn't really like Armin all that much either. He seemed to get along with every single person he has ever met. I mean he got Eren and Jean to stop fighting each other. He seemed a little to perfect for me. I was jealous of him because Annie was my best friend until she met Armin. "Alright Let's begin." Annie yelled,
> 
> _**ARMIN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> "Thanks Annie I really needed that." I said." No problem. You have gotten a lot better since day one of your training and you are doing really good." she said. I was still amazed by the kiss that had happened just about an hour and a half ago. "Hey. I'm sorry about ... you know." she said." I actually didn't mind. I kinda like you so kissing made me feel better." I said." Really?" she asked as she started to blush." Yeah. Hey do you want go out for lunch tomorrow?" I asked." Sure." she said." Okay meet me here at 11:00" I said."Alright." The next day I took Annie to lunch and we sat outside talking about all the things we could do together. I was talking about taking a hike when Thomas came and interrupted. I could tell he was not very happy with me." Hey Annie." he said happily."Hey." she replied. He glared at me like I was some sort of virus though." So are you two like a thing?" he asked." Do you mean are we dating?" I asked him." Yes." he replied coldly. I couldn't stand this. I don't even know what I did wrong and he's pissed off at me for some reason. "Yes, I think so." I said. I looked at Annie and I could tell she was happy that I just said yes." Yes we are." Annie said. His eyes burned with rage as he looked at me. I didn't understand why he was so angry at me. I didn't do anything to him that could hurt him. Or at least I don't think I did. Before I could ask him about it though, he got up and left. "Annie, do have any idea why he might be angry with me?" I asked." No, he just has a small crush on me and because he does, you dating me is making him mad at you." she said."Oh that makes sense." I said.
> 
> _**ANNIE'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _If I keep this up I can get everything I want from this little twerp and then I can go back to dating Thomas like I originally was. I could tell that Thomas is pissed because he_ _doesn't know what is going on. I'll write him a note later explaining what I plan to do with this little shit. I hated him. I did feel for him for a little bit at the beginning but he won't quit talking._ "Hey babe, I gotta go but thanks for today." I said. I smiled sweetly hoping that he would believe me."O-Okay. Bye" he said."Bye" I said and I left. The note read: _I don't think you understand what is going on here. I am using this little brat to help us improve academically. I will also use him to gain information on Levi. I am spying on the Captain because I think he has a secret and doesn't want anyone to know about it. Especially not Eren(who he is dating). I will use him for what I need and then ditch him. Know that you are always on my mind. Love you always. Annie Leonhart._ I didn't like it but I had no time to write it and it did state everything it needed to state.
> 
> I went to Thomas's room knocked on the door and waited for him to open it. "Hey what ya doing here?" he asked."Read this alone and make sure no one reads it." I said. I turned and left. I knew he was quietly reading it now."Annie wait." he called."What?" I asked.He pulled me into him and kissed me. I loved Thomas and there was no doubt in my mind that we were meant for each other." Still be with me, he doesn't have to know." he said."I will." I replied and the next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling naked.
> 
> _**THOMAS'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I know that cheating is wrong but this wasn't technically cheating him because she wasn't technically dating him. She didn't like him and was just using him so this wasn't technically cheating. Even if it was we were meant specifically for each other and no one else. She was mine and I was hers and that was the world we lived in. When I had first read the note I was super relived. I thought she decided to leave me but she didn't. You are one smart girl, you know that. I have never met someone who could pull that off and fool everyone around them while doing it. You really are a genius Annie. A miracle, a mystery, and a piece of art.
> 
> _**ANNIE'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I had to go meet Armin again and I wasn't very excited about it. I decided to wait for him to come and find me. When he did I quickly thought up a lie to get out of our date."Are you okay? We were supposed to meet an hour ago."he said. I had worked very hard to get my face to look pale and sweaty. I had rubbed a towel in hot water and put it on my forehead to make it look I had the fever. "Maybe we shouldn't go. You look awful." he said." No No I want to go." I lied taking a step forward. I intentionally feel so that he could catch me. "Wow you are freezing yet your head is scalding. That's it we aren't going you are going to stay in bed and I am going to get Thomas to watch over you while I go get some supplies for a remedy." he said. He layed me in bed and I thanked him for all the work he has done for me." Don't worry about it now just be quiet and rest up. Thomas will be here any second." he said. As soon as he said that Thomas walked in the door." Watch her I'll be back." he said," Okay " Thomas replied. As soon as I was sure Armin left I giggled and he started laughing along with me. I hate doing that but sometimes it is super funny and totally worth it. Anyway while Armin was gone me and Thomas had a little "fun". It was hard to have sex and not get caught by Armin because we never knew when he would walk in the door. This was fun and I liked trying not to get caught. We were being naughty and it was hilarious.
> 
> _**ARMIN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> Over time Annie got sick more and more and seemed happy to see Thomas. Thomas was also very happy to see Annie. I eventually decided something was up when I was gone getting things I needed for Annie. I have had screwed up relationships because I can be an asshole and was trying to avoid having a crappy relationship with Annie because I really liked her. I helped her with her school and answered all of her questions. She had asked many about Levi, Eren, and Erwin. That was kind of odd in my opinion but I answered all that I could anyway. After Eren and Levi started dating I got close to Levi and he told me some things he hasn't even shared with Eren yet.
> 
> Anyway I decided to pretend to leave to go get the items that I needed but I would actually watch them and see what they did when I wasn't home, I have been known to be an asshole before so this isn't anything new. I borrowed a ladder from Levi and I watched them through the window. I didn't actually look through the window at them, I look in the mirror that was angled just enough that I could see what they were doing while standing outside the window. The window was also open a crack. I saw and heard things that I really wish I hadn't seen. Annie had stripped down and so did Thomas she was currently applying lube to him and I could tell he was excited. She slowly moved her fingers in and out of him as he moaned. He was enjoying this very much. He applied lube to her area and was currently looking for her soft spot. He could tell he found it when she started moaning happily. He thrust at her soft spot each time he thrust his body into her and she met his thrust with her hips every time. I had seen just enough cheating sex behind my back for one day and I decided to confront her about it.  
>  I climbed down the ladder and ran up the two flights of stairs to my hallway. She was staying at my house so I could see how she was doing whenever I needed to. Well apparently I didn't need to and that irritated me. In my hallway I quietly walked down the hall so they couldn't hear me. I quietly opened the door and slipped inside. Once inside I slammed the door shut. They both jumped and stared at me in horror."You have been cheating on me. Do you plan on telling me why you were still with me?" I asked. "A-Armin please I can expl..." she started." Then explain. Explain to me why your having sex with another male in my bed. You know what I don't want to hear it. I suppose you were only with me for the answers I could provide you with am I right?" I yelled." Yes I did but... Armin please just let me explain." she said." No, I don't want to hear it." I yelled."Armin." she tried."NO ANNIE I'M DONE WITH YOU..." I yelled and I hit the floor. Someone had shot me. I looked up to see Thomas holding his junk in one hand and a gun in the other."How could you?" I yelled. I got up and threw the gun out the window. I didn't realize how bad the bullet hurt because all I wanted was to get out of there."Armin." she tried again."NO I'M DONE. KEEP THE FUCKING ROOM I DON'T WANT IT ANYMORE." I yelled, and I left not even feeling the pain of the gunshot wound.
> 
> I walked to Eren's room crying. I really cared for Annie and she only wanted me because I could give her answers about Levi and lucky for me I give her fake answers because I had promised Levi that I wouldn't tell anybody anything that could put him at risk. I was in pain both because Annie had made me feel loved and then cheated on me and I was in pain because Thomas shot me. I was holding my hand to my waist as I walked. I couldn't run because I was afraid of the amount of blood I would loose. He had shot me and I was now bleeding out. When I came here with Eren this is not how I thought my life would turn out. I didn't want to cause Eren the trouble of both taking care of me until I'm better and showing me hospitality till I had somewhere else to go but I had to because I had nowhere else to go. I walked slowly up another flight of stairs barely alive when I reached the top. When I was in his hallway I could barely see anything because my vision was getting very blurry. I looked at the gold numbers on the door and groaned when I couldn't find his. Finally I found his door and I nearly fainted right there on the spot, but I knew I needed to at least knock so he knew that I was there.
> 
> I knocked on Eren's door and Levi opened it." Who is it?" Eren asked."Armin." Levi replied. Eren came to the door." What are you doing here?" he asked." I-I need..." I started but I fainted. The last thing I saw was Levi run over to me. He lifted my hand up and yelled at Eren to get something, then everything went black.


	7. Armin

 

> _**ERENS POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> "GO GET THE FIRST AID KIT FROM MY ROOM NOW. EREN GO!" Levi yelled."O-Okay" I stuttered. I couldn't move a muscle my best friend was bleeding to death on my floor."EREN NOW!" Levi yelled."Right." I said. I came to my senses and I sped down the hall. Levi lived on the floor below me. I didn't wait for the elevator and I didn't wait for people to move I just pushed them out of the way."SORRY." I yelled back as I kept running. I finally reached his door and it was locked. Man the world really wanted my best friend to die. Lucky for me Jean was walking by just now. "Hey Jean pick this lock." I said out of breath." Nah I'm good. I don't need to help you . Why are you tying to pick that lock anyway?" he asked. "Levi told me to come down here and get his first aid kit but forgot to give me the key to his room." I said. "Then why don't you go back up there and ask for it?" he asked."Jean Armin is bleeding to death on my bedroom floor right now and I don't need to distract Levi from doing his work but I need to get the first aid kit." I said. Jean's face paled when I said that Armin was bleeding to death on my bedroom door."Fine."he said picking the lock to Levi's room
> 
> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> "Come on, come on." I said. At the moment I was applying pressure to his wound listening to his story."What the hell is wrong with her?" I asked. "I have no idea and I wonder why she wanted to know so much about you." he said."I do too. Just try not to talk now and thank you for the information you gave me. I also wanted to thank you for feeding her lies to save my ass." I said." No problem." he replied weakly."I GOT IT... I GOT IT..." Eren yelled coming in."It's about time what took you so long?" I asked."You forgot to give me the key so I had to convince Jean to pick the lock." he replied."Okay well thank you now go stand over there and hand me what I need when I tell you to. Okay?" I demanded."Alright." he said.  
>  "Hand me the stitches." I demanded. He immediately handed me the stitches. I honestly didn't know if Armin was going to make it and he could tell. He looked at my face and eyes and knew that he might not make it. We both decided not to tell Eren that he might not make it. I'm not going to let that happen. No one is going to die. Not again, I wont let that happen again. I got this. My eyes started tearing up. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. He isn't going to die. I haven't done this in a long time because the last time I did the person died. "I need the bandage and the scissors." I said. I was trying to hide the fear in my voice."Are you okay?" Eren asked. I hid my face so that he couldn't see me. Now I was crying. He is fine, He isn't going to die.This is just a simple gunshot wound. He will heal."There your good, but you really shouldn't move around very much or you might open your stitches." I said.
> 
> _**ARMIN'S POINT OF VIEW:**_  
>  When Levi was stitching me up I could tell he was terrified. I have never read so much emotion on his face at the same time before in my life. He must have done this before, because he looked like he knew what he was doing but he might have failed once and that was easy to tell because he looked scared. His eyes started watering and I started worrying. What exactly happened to you before? Why are you so terrified now? Levi it'll be okay just calm down. He asked for the bandages and the scissors. He started bandaging me up and he was crying. He was either crying because he was happy that I lived or crying because he remembered how badly he failed last time." Levi. It's okay. You did it, I'm not like your last patient. I made it, I'm alive." I whispered. That was comforting enough because he stopped crying and smiled. "Your right. Like usual, Your right, you are alive." he said. He was more comforting himself and I was fine with that."There your good, but you really shouldn't move around very much or you might open your stitches." he said. I nodded and understood, I would have to stay here anyway because now my room belonged to Annie and that pig Thomas.
> 
> _**EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I was standing behind Levi while he was working. I was trying so hard not to cry, which was really hard I mean I already lost my parents and now all I have his Armin and Mikasa. I didn't want to lose Armin too. Then I realized while I wasn't crying, Levi was. When I asked him if he was okay he hid his face from and said nothing. I could tell he didn't want me to see him cry so I decided not to ask him what had happened to make him cry. If he wanted to tell me then he would on his own time.
> 
> "So Armin you should probably stay here for a while and you should definitely tell him why you are going to stay here." I heard Levi say." Okay." Armin replied." I'm gonna leave you guys to it." Levi said and he left." Armin are you Okay?" I asked."Yeah."he replied."What is going on?" I asked." Annie has been getting really ill lately and she keeps requesting that Thomas take care of her while I go get the things I need to take care of her. Well today I decided I was going to pretend to go to the store and I am really happy I did. I-I should have listened to you Eren. Sh-she... she..." he started. I had a feeling I knew what she did and I knew I would have been right but for Armin's sake I hope I'm wrong."She was having sex with him behind my back so I ran in and I told her, You can have my fucking room I don't want it anymore and I left. Me and Annie were fighting and Thomas thought it was a good idea to shoot me. So I came here to have a place to stay for the until I had somewhere to go. Honestly I knew he shot me but I didn't feel it until I got to your door and knocked. I am very grateful that you had Levi over when you did. By the way, what were you to up to?" he said.
> 
> I blushed so much that I probably looked like a firetruck."We weren't doing anything but studying." I said quickly. I was hoping he wouldn't get the wrong idea of him being here."Sure." he said. I made myself a bed on the floor so that he could have my bed. After a lot of protesting I finally managed for him to agree on sleeping on the bed. "I have to rush out and grab some things for dinner. Do you want anything?" I asked." No I'll eat whatever your eating." he said." Alright but I am locking the door, no one can get in but me, I'll be back in a few. Don't do anything stupid please." I said."Alright he promised.
> 
> _**ARMIN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> Eren kept telling me to be careful after Levi left. He made a bed for himself on the floor and I protested. I felt bad barging in here asking him for a place to stay but I would feel worse if he was going to sleep on the floor so that I could be comfortable. I eventually lost the argument like I knew I would. If Eren says he is going to do something then he will do what he said he was going to do. I don't know why I started arguing in the first place because I knew I would lose.
> 
> "I have to rush out and grab some things for dinner. Do you want anything?" he asked. I really wanted soup but I decided not to ask for it because I feel bad already."No I'll eat whatever your eating." I replied." Alright but I'm locking the door, no one can get in but me, I'll be back in a few. Don't do anything stupid please." he said."Alright." I promised. "I mean it Armin." he said."Alright." I said again. Just before he left I heard him mutter something and I almost cried.He said,"I can't lose you too." then he left.
> 
> I started crying when I realized what he had meant. He was afraid that I would do something stupid and would die. I couldn't leave him like that because the only things that are keeping him sane right now are me and Mikasa. He has lost everyone. He lost his parents, his friends, my grandfather which was like another parent to him, and he was afraid that he would lose me. Me and Mikasa are the only two people he has left and if either one of us died, I don't think he could handle it. He would slowly start changing and slowly go insane. I don't know if I could handle if something like that happened.
> 
> For his sake I grabbed a pencil and paper and helped him with his study notes for homework. I had nothing else to do and when he got back his eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying and I knew why because I had been crying for the same reason. He walked over to me and gave me a hug."Thank you for not leaving me." he said." I couldn't possibly do that to you Eren. I would hate myself even if I was dead." I replied. The truth was, I was going to kill myself so that I didn't have to feel this pain anymore but I realized that we couldn't possibly live without each other. When I had left Eren part of me felt like it was missing because a world without Eren isn't a world that I want to live in, and from the way he was hugging me I could tell he felt the same way. We needed each other and that was fine with me.
> 
> "So what are we eating?" I asked." Soup, your favorite." he said. I smiled from ear to ear and asked if he wanted help with anything."No you need to rest and watch some T.V. so do that and I will cook." he said. I agreed and put on Doctor Who. When he came and sat down we started it from the begging and watched it through again. "Thanks, Eren." I said.  
>  "No problem." he replied and we sat quietly eating soup and watching Doctor Who until we both fell asleep.


	8. Levi and Armin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Armin get closer as friend which makes Eren happy.

 

 

> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW**_ :
> 
> _Yesterday scared the crap out of me. I had flashbacks about the man dying on my table and I was terrified that would happen again. I originally was a medic underground so that I could help the people who needed treatment for their legs. I was helping a man who had gotten shot. There was blood oozing everywhere and I couldn't save him. When Armin came over to Eren's house yesterday he had gotten shot in the same area and I was afraid that I would lose him._
> 
> _**ARMIN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> Last night I was watching Doctor Who with Eren and I started to cry again." Why are you crying?" He asked."Because I thought about leaving yesterday." I said."You can if you want to you don't have to stay here." he said."That's not what I meant." I said." What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously." I mean, I was going to kill myself but then I heard what you said. I can't leave you here. It would tear you apart." I said." Thank you Armin. I know how much this must suck for you but I really do need you because you and Mikasa are all I have left." he said." I know." I replied.
> 
> Now I was sitting outside with a very awkward Levi."So is there a reason you wanted me to come here?" I asked."Yeah, I just wanted to see if you are okay." he said. I looked at him and I knew that's sort of what he wanted." Levi, I am alive. Even if your other patient didn't make it, I am still here thanks to you. You need to move on from the past and live in the present because that is where you are, and that is where Eren is. He is waiting for you, you know. He knows something is wrong but he wants you to tell him because you want to, not because he asked you to." I said." Is he really?" he asked." Yes he is."I replied.  
>  "
> 
> I used to live underground when I was younger. A lot of people had muscular disease in their legs because of the lack of sunlight so I learned medicine to help those who couldn't afford the leg treatment. One day a male came to my door asking for help. He had gotten shot in the side, right about the same area you did. I worked as hard as I could but I couldn't save him. See I was working alone and I couldn't get to the stitches in time and he passed away on my table. His family yelled at me and did things to make sure that I would never see the light of day again. Well as you know I eventually did because I am here now, but yesterday when you came in with the shot in your side in the same place I started freaking out because I didn't know if I would be able to save you in time as well. After that patient died I stopped working in medics because I didn't want to witness the death of another person." he said.
> 
> I sat there stunned but I didn't say anything harsh because unfortunately I knew what it was like to see a life end before your eyes."You failed to save a life and so did I but that's because we were at war." I said. He looked up at me with curiosity in his eyes."You were at war? You don't seem like the type of person to do that." he said."Yes, I was at war. It was a war between two types of people in our town in the outposts of Wall Maria. Two groups were formed. The people who favored going outside the walls, and those who thought it was smarter to stay inside." I started." Who won?" Levi asked." The people who wanted to stay inside of course. See I always wanted to go outside the walls and see what it looked like out there. I convinced Eren that it would be a good idea." I said.
> 
> Levi looked at me and I could tell he didn't think I looked like someone who would disobey rules because I wanted to do the opposite of what everyone else thought was right."Me and Eren and Mikasa all were on the side of the war to go to the outside. Well while we were fighting we had no cannons. I was the commander of a group and led Eren, Mikasa, and a few others. One of my men got shot and I started working on their wounds when my squad got ambushed with cannon fire. Eren and Mikasa got most of the men out in time but me and my soldier got stuck and hit with the cannon fire. He didn't make it and I couldn't move my legs. I was crawling back when Mikasa decided to surrender to end the war. I was in the hospital for months before I could use my legs again." I said.
> 
> Levi looked at me with pity and I told him not to." I have also killed men so I know how you feel seeing the life of someone who trusted you slip away from you." I said." Wait you have killed someone?" said Levi shocked." Yes Why?" I asked." It's just I didn't peg you as someone who would kill someone else." he said." I have a way of surprising people like that alot." I said." Why?" he asked." Why did I kill the man?" I asked. He nodded and waited for me to continue." That's a long story for another time." I said."Okay." he agreed.
> 
> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> Armin told me some things which surprised me. I didn't think this sweet little child could kill anyone." Why aren't you a violent person?" I asked." Because, I used to be and I hated that part of myself. I told myself that I would never go back to being that person. I told myself I would only ever result to violence if needed." he said. I knew how he felt. I did the same thing when I was younger. I have killed some people in my life and I didn't want to be a violent person. I'm not really violent now I just scare people alot because I don't smile ever." What about you ? Have you ever killed anyone?" he asked." I have." I said. He looked at me like he was expecting me to tell him." Well if you aren't going to tell me then I won't tell you my story." I said."Alright, Alright." he said."You first I told him and we began telling each other our stories." It was during the time of our war. I was a man I hated then. I needed to know things and I needed to know these things now. I was on a mission and grabbed one of the men. I had dragged him back to our base and tied him to a chair. I tortured the crap out of him but he still didn't give me the information I needed,so I killed him. I did this to multiple men and woman on the other side. I didn't think twice about killing someone because I had to get what I needed.I..." he started to cry."I killed about 20 men and woman because of my selfish acts." he said, crying.
> 
> "I don't think it's that bad." I said. He looked at me like that was impossible."I killed more men than you could possibly think." I said." I seriously doubt that." he said."No, I have just listen." I said. He looked at me and was waiting for me to continue. Truth was, this was hard for me. I don't like telling people my mistakes and when I do I fear people will leave me."I don't know if Eren or Mikasa told you but I used to live underground and the only reason I am up here now is because of Erwin. I was originally on a mission to get into the survey corps so that I could kill Erwin. I was hired to kill him along with my two friends, but that's not what this is about. I didn't kill him obviously because he is here. Well I was running a group of people and one day while we were attacking titans we got captured. It turns out that there was a group of people who favored the titans killing people and they killed people who tried to stop the titans from destroying humanity." I said.
> 
> Armin was looking at me and I could tell he wanted me to go on but wasn't going to pressure me to tell him."When we were captured we were tortured and we wouldn't give them the information they wanted. We were forced to kill our teammates to live and we were forced to kill other innocent people to gain food. It was a harsh place and I hated it. Well one day I got out of the hold they had on me and I got my torturer into the chair. I would heat Iron and burn him. I would cut and whip him. I would shoot him and I gained very little information. When I got all that I could I would kill him and move on to the next person so that I could gain more information. When I had what I needed I grabbed my teammates and left." I said. "Oh my god." Armin said." I...lost count h-how many-y people I-I killed... I just di-id it because I had t-to. I didn't even care... I just murdered so many people. An-nd when w-we were es-scap-ping I-I just killed more of them to get out. I rememb-b-ber t-their faces and it st-still haunts me-e." I said. I began to cry and Armin gripped me in the biggest hug on the planet.
> 
> " Look at me, Levi." he said trying to calm me down." You did what you had to. You got your teammates out. You may have killed many people in the process but if they killed you... most the people that are here now, if not all of them, would be dead. You saved many lives and if it wasn't for you we would be dead because you saved us." he said.  
>  "Th-thank you Armin." I said. I just sat there in his arms and for the first time in a while I actually allowed myself to cry in front of someone else.
> 
> _**EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _Armin and Levi were getting some bonding time so I will do something productive to pass the time by._ I decided to read Levi's story so far. It read: _One bright Saturday Morning I met an idiot. I didn't know it then but this idiot would play a huge role in my future. I hated life, and people, and dirt, and cold. My job sucks and so does my neighbor. I work at a car dealership downtown. My neighbor is a crazy psychotic scientist. She loves butting in on my life. I live in a small apartment in a huge apartment complex. It was first thing in the morning and my neighbor Hanji bolted into my room saying that she was going to stay for dinner. Great now I am going to need to get more groceries."Stay here I'll be back." I stated coldly. I ran to the store to get the items needed for dinner. While I was grabbing more chicken a young man bumped into me. I was about to yell at him, but when I saw him I stopped. His skin was a beautiful golden tan and his eyes were a startling green. They reminded me of an evergreen forest that never ended."I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." he said."No it's fine as long as you are okay." I said."Hey Eren, I found the eggs."yelled a young girl. When she saw me she stopped. I looked at her confused because she was looking at me like I was evil. Then I recognized who she was. I was about to call after her but she was already gone dragging the gorgeous young male that had to be Eren along behind her._
> 
> I looked at the story in awe. I didn't know that Levi was a writer, and a very good one at that. "What are you doing?" Levi asked. He saw the paper in my hands and ran over to me. He ripped the paper out of my hands blushing."What were you doing?" he asked again." I got bored waiting for Armin and you to come back and so I started walking around a bit. Then I saw these and I read them. You are really good as far as I could tell." I said."How much did you read?" he asked. He was obviously embarrassed that someone had read his story." All that was written down." I said. He looked like he was about to die of embarrassment." It's not bad. It's actually really good." I said hoping that would better the situation. He blushed even more which was hard to believe because he was already incredibly red.
> 
> "I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." I started."It's fine just please don't tell anyone about this." he said."What's the point of writing a story if nobody is going to read it?" Armin asked."I don't know I just like to write. I usually don't let anybody read what I write. I usually just keep them for another time." he said." I'm sorry again." I said." It's fine but if you wanted to read one of my stories you could have just asked. I have a whole collection of them." he said." Do you mind if I read one?" I asked.He blushed so much I thought he would explode. In the end he agreed to lend me one but he asked me for help on where to go in his story.
> 
> "Well you and Mikasa just met right?" I asked." Yeah." he said."Well in a more modern time write about you explaining what happened when she was younger." I said."How do I do that?" he asked."Tonight just let me write down some notes." I said. He protested but eventually agreed. He was staying at his house but decided to come over and make dinner for me and Armin. I had a bunch of notes but eventually I handed him a sheet that said: _You could talk about a big festival that was occurring and how while I was getting lunch you bumped into me. Then I told you I wanted to ask you something but Mikasa dragged you away. She warned you about hurting me and things like that. Later we met and played festival games. Eventually while we sat down to eat some cotton candy I bought Mikasa asked what happened. You could say what happened except instead of saying underground you could say the barracks and you could say on the battlefield against people instead of titans._
> 
> "Sorry if it isn't any good. I'm not exactly the best at writing. I'm more of a person who likes to draw." I said." No it's fine, It's perfect actually. Thanks Eren, and I hope you don't mind me using you in my story without any permission."he said."No it's good but you do have to pay up." I said." With what?" he asked."Give me... a kiss on the cheek and let me draw a picture of you while you are writing." I said."Okay fine." he replied. Armin and Levi we're talking while Levi was writing and they got to know each other a lot more which I was glad to see.
> 
> I began drawing and I will say I am proud of my picture. Levi was a work of art. His skin tone was amazingly pale in the moonlight that was coming through the window and he was lean and muscular which was hard to draw, but I did manage. His muscles came out and made him look just right. Then came the face. This was the hard part. When I did his eyes they just looked steel grey unless you really looked at it. If you really looked at it you saw devotion and hard work, and if you looked close enough you could see the smallest amount of happiness.
> 
> Then I did his nose which was easy and then came his mouth. I waited forever to finally get the right mouth but I did see him smile slightly and I did not waste a second. I quickly drew the smile I saw projected on his face.
> 
> I was about to leave when he called out for me."Eren. Aren't you going to at least let me see?" he asked."I don't want to though." I said."But you read my story without my permission and I'm letting you read another one of my stories. The least you could do is let me see it." he said. I walked over to him and showed him the picture. He gasped and so did Armin. The picture was beautiful and had every single detail of his body, face, and clothing." Wow this is amazing." he said." Do you really think so?" I asked." Yes I do." he replied and Armin nodded in agreement.
> 
> _ **LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> When I was writing my story with the ideas Eren gave me, me and Armin were talking. It turns out that Mikasa and Eren didn't tell him about me being underground so I decided that I was going to tell him." Hey Armin, remember when I was talking to you earlier and I mentioned living underground and my mission to kill Erwin?" I asked."Yeah." he replied. "Well I'm going to tell you what happened."I said." You don't have to if you don't want to." he said."I only won't tell you if you don't want me to tell you." I said. I could tell by the look on his face he really wanted to know what was going on.
> 
> "When I was younger I was forced to live underground. My parents either abandoned me or were taken away from me but I never knew either of them. Well as I mentioned earlier I became a doctor to help those who couldn't pay for leg treatment underground. Well I hate the dirt and it's mainly because that's what caused the leg disease most of the time. I had met a man named Farlan and a girl named Isabel and we were thieves for the underground. We were really good and had used maneuver gear, which we also stole, to steal money and other things to divide among the common people. One day we got offered a job by a man who told us that if we completed this task we would gain a lot of money and citizenship on the surface. Everyone underground wanted to be above ground but we couldn't stay unless we had citizenship up there. So we decided to take the job. We were meant to get caught while stealing something but not make it to easy for them to catch us otherwise they would know something was up." I said calmly.
> 
> "When we got caught we were offered to either face our crimes and be put in jail and sentenced to death or we could join the Survey Corps. We agreed to join the Survey Corps. We went on a mission outside for the first time and killed a couple of titans then it started to rain. I had told Isabel and Farlan to stay behind while I went up and killed Erwin and they agreed. When I got further up I realized that everything was destroyed. I turned back when I realized me and the titan must have passed each other meaning the titan was behind me where my friends were. When I got over there I saw Isabel's head lying on the floor and when I looked up the titan spit the top half of Farlan's body out. I was enraged and I slaughtered the titan. Then Erwin came forward and claimed he knew that me and my friends were there to kill him. He revealed a document that revealed all of Lobov's crimes. I decided to screw Lobov over and follow Erwin." I said. I was trying really hard not to cry over mentioning Isabel and Farlan. Their deaths still hurt me really badly because if I didn't tell them to stay behind they would be alive and not dead right now.
> 
> "Anyway eventually me and Erwin tortured the crap out of him ad his men. We made sure that torturing them was slow and painful just like their deaths were. Erwin helped me get revenge on all those who screwed me and my friends over. I never did fully heal. Their deaths still hurt me and I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I didn't tell them to stay behind." I said. Armin looked at me and his face showed he was angry at me and I couldn't quite understand why." Don't you dare blame yourself for something that happened in the past. You had no way of knowing what would have happened when you did what you did. Aren't you always the one saying: No matter what kind of wisdom dictates you the option you should pick, no one will be able to tell if it's right or wrong till you arrive to some sort of outcome, resulting from your choice. The only thing we are allowed to do is to believe that we won't regret the choice we made." he said."Yeah so." I said,
> 
> "So, what if you decided to let them come along with you? The titan may have smelled the three of you together and all three of you would have been dead. You may have allowed them to die but if they came with you there would have been and equally strong chance that they would have died and you along with them, an if you died along with them, I would have no one to relate to, Eren would still have no boyfriend, Mikasa would have never known what happened 15 years ago, and she wouldn't have a father. Those are just some minor differences. We would probably all be dead because of the titans, so NOW DO YOU REGRET THE CHOICE YOU MADE?" Armin yelled."No I don't." I said."Good." he replied. I then smiled very slightly and Eren chose that moment to finish his drawing using that smile to finish it off.
> 
> _**ARMIN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I finally got Levi to understand that not everything in this world is how you want it to be, but the way it is, is probably better than the other outcome that could have occurred. Levi was blaming himself for the death of his friends because he told them to stay behind. I told him that if he hadn't told them that the titan may have smelled the three of them and then all three of them would be dead. If all three of them were dead all of Shinganshina would probably be dead because Levi saved most of them, but if he died because he told his friends to come with them then all of the people he saved will have died as well.
> 
> Eren was drawing a picture of Levi as he was writing and the picture was amazing. It showed what Levi looked like on the outside and what he looked like on the inside. He projected many feeling that Levi has and all he had to do was draw them into Levi's eyes. His eyes give away the many feelings that he had during that particular moment when Eren decided to draw him. Eren was a skilled artist in fact he could probably beat Jean, at drawing. If the boys were painting then Jean would have won. In all honesty they are both very skilled artists and so is Marco. Marco is a writer though and he has been talking to Levi alot lately about what words to use in his vocabulary. Marco can get along with everybody which is good because some people, like Levi, don't get along with other people very well.
> 
> Levi helps Marco with his vocabulary and his writing skills and Marco reads through Levi's stories and edits them. Most of the time Levi doesn't really need to change anything and all Marco says is that his story is amazing and tells Levi all the things that he liked about it. Levi does the same thing for Marco and also helps improve Marco's vocabulary because according to Levi,Marco's vocabulary is very low, for now.
> 
> I'm just really glad that everyone is getting along now. It seems that Marco has finally gotten Eren and Jean to stop fighting. Levi and Mikasa finally resolved their family issues. Marco and I have become really close friends and we all got close to Levi which is good because usually Levi hates meeting new people but he warmed up to us which makes me happy.


	9. The cafe and Erwin

 

 

> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _Why did Eren have to read my story. I mean thank you because he can help me with it but I have never shown anyone anything I have written before._ " Hey, Eren I'm going to go to the cafe. I'm meeting with Erwin about... the incident... the other day." I said."Alright but be careful." he said. By the tone of his voice I could tell that he wasn't happy that I was meeting with Erwin."It will be fine trust me." I said."I know, I know, I just really don't trust him." he said."If anything gets out of hand I can handle him. I promise you Eren that you are the only one that I am meant for." I said.
> 
> "Hey Levi I know this is private but do you mind if I come along. I will leave as soon as he shows up. I promise." Armin said."Your good. Go ahead I'll be there in a bit." I said. When I got my leather jacket and knife I left the house. _I need this in case he decides to do anything because I don't really trust him right now either._ I walked into the cafe and saw Armin sitting in a corner booth.
> 
> "Hey Levi. Over here." he said. I walked over to him and sat down. We talked forever about books and strategy. It turns out that we have alot in common, minus the fact that he was scared of many things. We both preferred books over people. We were also both really good strategists."Wow, we have alot in common." he said. Then a sickening thought occurred to me. He was alot like me. No one liked him and he has seen many people he cares about die. How is he so calm and collected after seeing so many people die? I started freaking out and he had to quickly calm me down.
> 
> "Hey look there you are." I heard Erwin say."Levi, Levi, Levi. Calm down. Calm... down." Armin said. He finally got me to calm down. I allowed him to leave while Erwin was here. I got a little nervous and I had my hand resting on my knife in my pocket. I really didn't trust Erwin right now. He didn't seem interested in me at all, at the moment."ERWIN." I yelled. That got his attention."Yeah." he said sitting down. I prepared for a long conversation.
> 
> _**ERWIN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _I wasn't focused on the conversation at all. I walked into the shop ready for anything that could possibly happen with this conversation, but when I walked in I saw another male calming Levi down. He then slipped out of the booth and scowled at me when we passed each other. The young male was very attractive in my opinion and in a way he was better than Levi. I didn't think that was possible because in my opinion Levi was the most attractive person ever, well at least that's what I thought._
> 
> "Erwin are you even paying attention to this conversation?" Levi asked." HUH...OH yeah." I replied." Sure. Well what are we going to do about this." he said. I started daydreaming again. I don't know what it was about that young male but he made me lose focus. His skin was pale and it shone in the sunlight. His golden hair reached his broad shoulders and he was alot smaller than me but he made me feel tiny. He gave of an aura that said: _You don't want to get on my bad side._ Even though he scowled at me when we passed I could tell that he was a sweet person when he wanted to be.
> 
> "ERWIN, PAY ATTENTION!" Levi yelled." S-sorry Levi, I'm just daydreaming. What was that man's name? You know the one that left." I asked." His name is... why do you want to know?" he asked."Just a curiosity." I lied." Armin." said the male." Levi I've had about enough of this. How about you?" he asked." Yeah, we aren't getting anywhere." Levi replied. Levi got up and grabbed his coat. He then grabbed Armin's wrist and before he left he whispered in my ear," You better not stalk him the way you did to me. Okay. I will kill you if you do that to anyone ever again. Bye."I looked at him with shear fear on my face. _Levi can be very scary sometimes._
> 
> _ **ARMIN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _I went with Levi to the cafe to make sure that something didn't go wrong. Well fortunately nothing went wrong. Unfortunately nothing much happened at all. Erwin was staring off into space the whole time. When I was calming Levi down he looked completely focused on his conversation with Levi. When I passed by I couldn't help but scowl at him. I mean who stalks people for the hell of it? Erwin obviously, but what could have changed from the time he walked in through the door to the time he sat down?_
> 
> I couldn't help but notice how scared he looked as he walked towards Levi and the booth. I decided to go talk to him and find out what happened. I ran outside while Eren and Levi were talking about Levi's story. I ran downstairs and over to Erwin's office."Come in." he muttered. When I walked in he was cleaning his office. He had obviously gotten upset and thrown something across the room. He looked up when I walked in and his eyes lit up.
> 
> _Why is he giving me that look? All I did was walk into the room._ "Hey go ahead and have a seat. Try not to mind the mess." he said. _Why is he acting so cheery around me. I don't like him. He stalked Levi. What the hell was wrong with this guy?_ "Erwin, do you know why I am here?" I asked. "I would assume it's because of my situation with Levi." he said. "Yes. We need to talk about possible solutions to your problem. See he doesn't trust you and Eren is always on edge." I said. "All because I stalked Levi?" he asked." Yes." I replied."Well damn I'm sorry I never intended to make everyone feel uncomfortable. I got rid of all that Levi crap." he said.
> 
> I followed him downstairs where he showed me the absence of objects that once filled the room. "Well at least you got out of you sick habit." I said."Well I don't know if you heard Levi yesterday but when he is threatening someone he is pretty scary." he said. "Yes I heard him, and I agree with him as well. The only thing I don't agree with is I will kill you on my own. I don't need someone to protect and do things for me because I am fully capable of doing such things myself." I said. Erwin gulped and understood.
> 
> **ERWIN'S POINT OF VIEW:**
> 
> _Armin has more sides to him than I possibly thought. He is smart and sweet, but he is also manipulative and strong. He isn't as scared of things as he shows people he is. He is very capable of many things and can get you to do whatever he wants because he can be very persuasive. He is absolutely terrifying but for some reason I can't help but want to get closer to him. Oh god why does he look at me like I'm a piece of dirt. All I want to do is please him. I don't know why but I have to please this sweet little angel._
> 
> **ARMIN'S POINT OF VIEW:**
> 
> _Why is he looking at me like that. He looks like... like... oh god he reminds me of my ex. He reminds me of the way Annie used to look at me before I found out she was cheating on me._ When he showed me his empty room I felt like I was going to explode. We came up with an idea for him and Levi to get along and I agreed to go and get coffee some time. When he smiled I practically melted. _Why hadn't I seen it before. He was beautiful. He was tall and very muscular. He was easy to hurt emotionally but not physically. His smile was pearly white and they gave me butterflies. What the hell am I doing? I just got out of a relationship. She was a bitch and she acted the same way he did, and look where that got me. I am now homeless, with a very bad shot wound in the side, but still I couldn't help it. I wanted to get to know this man so I agreed to meet him at the coffee shop tomorrow at noon._  
>  "See ya then." he said."See ya then." I said smiling. I left his office asking myself what I just got myself into.
> 
> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> When I got back I could tell Eren was very relived to see that I was fine and not harmed. "We didn't really get anything done because he started daydreaming about god knows what." I said. "Well that sucks.What did you and Armin do until he got there?" he asked. "We talked many things. It turns out we are very similar." I said. The horrible feeling struck me again and I spaced out."Levi. How are you and Armin similar?" Eren asked." HUH... oh ummm. We both are incredibly smart and love reading books." I said." Is that it?" he asked. " No we are both very manipulative and intimidating at times. We also both prefer books instead of people." I said." All people?" Eren asked.
> 
> "No not all people." I said snuggling with Eren. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck and rubbed circles on his bare stomach." Nothing could top having you around." I said." Aww. How sweet Levi." he replied." What were you watching?" I asked. " Doctor Who." he said and his eyes lit up." So are you going to play it or are we going to watch a paused screen?" I asked. He played it and we watched it. I loved this show it was very cheesy but at the same time it was hilarious. Eventually I fell asleep. _I like this. I feel like we were made for each other and I don't care if that's weird because that's what feels right._
> 
> _**ARMIN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> The next day I went to the cafe and I smiled when I saw Erwin sitting in the booth near the back. It was a smaller booth in the back. I walked over and slid into the booth. We told each other stories and jokes. I found that we liked very similar things. Levi walked by and saw us smiling. Erwin looked out the window and saw Levi. Levi gave him a look that said: _You better not do anything to hurt him or I will kill you._
> 
> We told each other stories about our friends. I told him about the time I failed at asking Mikasa out. "You did what?" he yelled." Yeah. I had bought flowers and had gotten her chocolates. I took her to the park and I gave them to her on Valentines day. Well let's just say she was super happy but... her boyfriend... not so much." I said." Oh my god. No. Really?" he said. I nodded and he started to laugh." I'm sorry... It's just funny." he said through his laughing.
> 
> "No it's alright. It really was funny." I said." What happened?" he asked." Well, he was alot bigger than me. He was taller than me by about a foot. He was also a couple pounds more than I was." I said." Oh my god. What happened?" he asked." I kicked his butt and I got to go out with Mikasa for a little while." I said."Wow. How did you manage to beat him?" he asked." I might not look like it but I am really good at kicking people's butts if I need to." I said. He looked at me like he couldn't believe that I could make that happen.
> 
> I gave him the most serious look I had and he still didn't believe me. Just outside Levi had gotten jumped and I saw. I jumped up and ran outside." Armin... what are you doing?" he asked. Then he saw what I was running into. He was about to get up and help but he saw that I was fully capable of taking them on, by myself. I attacked Levi's attackers and kicked their butts. When I went back inside I had a beat up Levi in my arms."I need alot of ice!" I yelled. Erwin ran and grabbed a ton of ice . "Wow I didn't expect you to be such a good fighter." he said."Well I told you I can kick ass if I want to." I said.
> 
> "Well you proved me wrong because I didn't think that you could do it because you don't look like the kind of person to do that." he said." Well now you know just how horrible I can be and I'm just letting you know that this... is just scratching the surface." I said pointing to the scene around us. His face paled."A-are you serious?" he asked. Levi looked at me and gave me a warning look. _It said don't say anything._
> 
> "Yes. But right now we need to worry about Levi." I said. He nodded. "What do you need?" he asked."Go to my room or Levi's and get the medical kit." I said. He nodded and ran off to get the medical kit."Do you know what you are doing?" Levi asked." Yes, I am saving your life and I know how to use the kit because I use to be a medic as well." I said. He looked at me like he was surprised." That's not what I meant. Do you know what you are doing with Erwin?" he asked."Yes."I said. I nodded and he looked at me like he didn't believe me."Look we figured things out for the both of you, and he broke his camera the other day." I said. "What?" he asked."He got angry the other day because you didn't trust him anymore and he didn't want to do that again. That and yesterday when I walked into his office to talk to him I said some rude things. He threw the camera across the room and it shattered into a million pieces." I said."Well that sucks because he really like his cameras." he said. "Well he got rid of all of his cameras." I said."Wow that's... not what I was expecting." he said.
> 
> Erwin came in with Levi's medical kit. "Here, take this." he said."Thank you Erwin." I said. I didn't look at him once when I worked on Levi. In fact I wasn't paying attention to anything around us."Armin, are you okay." he asked. Levi knew what was wrong."I'm sorry Armin, I know you never wanted to do anything like this again." he said."Levi just please don't talk about it. I really don't want to think about that right now." I said." What are you talking about?" Erwin asked. I didn't even acknowledge that he had asked me a question. "Armin, thank you." Levi said."Don't worry about it." I said. He looked at me like he knew I was just trying not to freak out and he was right.
> 
> _What am I doing here? I told myself I would never come back here again._ I grabbed Levi with Erwin's help and we carried him to Eren's room. "Hold the pressure down here." I told Eren pointing at his side. He nodded and I dragged Erwin back to the cafe. I still needed to pay for our meal." Don't worry it's on the house." said the man behind the counter."No I can't do that." I said."Well I can't take the money from you. You just saved a man's life on my table." he said." Fine he won't pay for it, I will." Erwin said."Fine." the man said. "You didn't have to do that." I said. "Yes I did, because it would make you happy knowing that you didn't just cheat them out of their money." he said."Well Thank You anyway." I said. "No problem." he said. Why did he seriously do this for me? It just doesn't make sense. "Hey do you want to come over?" he asked."Sure." I replied. We went to his room and he made some tea.
> 
> "Why didn't you answer me when I asked you if you were okay?" he asked handing me the cup of tea."Because I honestly didn't hear you. I focused on Levi because I didn't want to think about anything other than helping him in that moment." I replied. "Why?" he asked. I was hoping that he wouldn't ask that question."Because I failed to save someone in the past when I was working on them and I didn't want to lose Levi." I said. "Oh." Erwin replied. I giggled."It's not what you think. It's not that I was afraid to lose Levi for myself. I was afraid Levi wouldn't make it and that made me sad because of Eren. Eren has lost everyone who ever got close to him. The only people he has right now are me, his stepsister Mikasa, and Levi." I said. Erwin giggled when he realized what I meant."Oh." he said."Yeah." I replied.
> 
> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _I was scared because I didn't know if I would make it. I got jumped and then brought into a cafe. Armin started working on me and I could tell he was nervous and trying not to get me killed. He was trying with all of his willpower not to freak out. I am glad he didn't because that would have distracted him._ Armin is alot better at handling tough situations like this than I am. I was fighting because I knew Eren would be wrecked. He didn't have many people left in his life. "OH my god!" Eren yelled when Armin came in holding me."What the hell happened?" he asked."He got jumped outside of the cafe. I beat the crap out of the men who attacked him and then I started working on him on the cafe table. I needed to bring him somewhere that he would be comfortable. What better place to bring him than his boyfriend's bedroom? Put pressure to his side so that he doesn't bleed out. I'll be back in a couple of hours, I need to go get a few things." Armin said."Okay, Lay him down on my bed." Eren said. I was layed on his bed and Armin left with Erwin to go get some supplies.
> 
> "Oh my god Levi." Eren said." Don't cry over it. If I wasn't outside of the cafe where Armin was, I probably wouldn't be here, but I was so I am." I said."I know but damn. That sucks." Eren said."I know."I replied. He ran his fingers through my hair and leaned down to kiss me. I leaned up greedily craving his kiss."I'm so glad that I met you." Eren said."And I you." I replied.
> 
> ** _ERWIN'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> _One minute I was talking to Armin about what happened in the cafe and the next thing I knew we were making out in my bed. Well I wasn't expecting this to happen right away. We were now lying in bed when Armin jumped up._ " I gotta go." he said."What is it? Is it something I did?" I asked. He didn't answer. I followed him out the door and into the store."Go get some bandages." he ordered. I followed and grabbed some bandages."Now go get me some cotton swabs." he said. I didn't hesitate. I grabbed the cotton swabs and found him in the medicine section. He was looking for something strong enough to knock Levi out.
> 
> "Here." I said handing him the cotton swabs. I followed him around the store and I grabbed all of the things that he told me to grab without hesitation. We bought the items and ran to Eren's room. Armin forgot to knock and just barged in. They were laying in bed kissing each other. "Um..." Armin said. Eren jumped. Armin walked in and handed Levi the pills."What is this?" he asked."Just take it." Armin said."O-OKAY" Levi said. He took the pill and instantly passed out. I knew he didn't like needles and I was giving him alot of stitches. I didn't want him to be awake when I was poking him constantly with a needle."What the hell was that for." Eren asked." He doesn't like needles and I have to give him alot of stitches." Armin said. "Oh well that makes sense." Eren said. He grabbed Levi's hand while Armin prepared to work on Levi."Armin, I could do this if you want." I offered."I have been taking classes lately to take care of people that Levi couldn't.
> 
> **_ARMIN'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> "Okay, I believe in you Armin." Erwin said. I smiled at his words and Eren caught it. I'm glad he didn't ask even though I could tell that he wanted to. I grabbed the stitches and the needle."You really don't need to do this. I can." Eren offered."No, the feelings you have for Levi could affect the way the outcome will be." I said. I took a few deep breaths and I began. I took off his shirt and I paled. I realized how close to his heart that they cut. If I screwed up even a little, that could be the end of his life."Oh my god." I said. I slowly began stitching him back together. My hands started to shake as my eyes began to water. _I can't do this. I don't want to screw up and I just might._ Erwin put his hands on mine and helped me stitch Levi back together. I don't know why but Erwin's touch calmed me down. He lifted his hand and I got nervous again. Then my hand started shaking. When my hand started shaking my eyes opened wide. He started bleeding."Holy shit give me the bandages and cotton swabs. NOW!" I yelled. Erwin turned and grabbed all of the stuff that I needed. I started crying and Eren did too. He noticed what just happened and I felt horrible because I may have just lost Eren another person. When my hand started shaking I stuck the needle in the wrong spot. I made the simplest mistake but that simple mistake may just be the end of Levi.


	10. Levi's Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't been able to post lately, my computer was taken away. I don't know how far I'm going to go in this story. Comments and Kudos are always welcome.

> _**EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I was honestly terrified. I offered to take Armin's place but he refused. _I should have taken Armin's place. Why did Armin have to insist on doing this himself? Why didn't I just do it anyway? God, I'm such an idiot. Because of My actions I may have lost Levi._
> 
> _**ARMIN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _I can't do this. I am terrified. Crap, now I think I just killed Levi._ The truth was I didn't know what I had done. All I knew was Levi was bleeding ALOT."Hand me the bandages and cotton swabs. Now!" I yelled. Erwin handed me the stuff that I demanded. Eren began to cry and it took everything in my willpower not to cry myself. Levi was quickly bleeding and I knew that I screwed up horribly. _Why was I doing this? Why hadn't I allowed Erwin to take over instead?_ These thoughts passed through my mind as I tried to concentrate on saving Levi."Eren... I am going to ask you of a favor. Do you think you can do it?" I asked."Sure." he sobbed. "I need you to run and get Hanji. NOW!" I said."Okay." he replied and he left.

 

> _** HANJI'S POINT OF VIEW: ** _
> 
> I don't exactly know what happened. All I know was one minute I was making out with Mike and the next minute I was being dragged down the hall by a crying Eren. _Why is he crying like that? I was making out with Mike when Eren burst into my room. He didn't even knock on the door before coming in so I knew that it was urgent._ "What the hell Eren." Mike yelled."What's going on?" I asked. Eren tried to answer but couldn't through the sobs and breaths he was taking. Instead he just grabbed my hand and began to drag me down the hall. Where are we going? What is going on? I need to know now. Eren is starting to freak me out. He dragged me into his room and I gasped at an unconscious Levi on Eren's bed.
> 
> "Okay before I do anything I need to know what is going on NOW!" I demanded."Levi got jumped outside the cafe and we brought him here. I used to be a medic so I began working on his wounds, I did something in a past time that makes it hard for me to take care of someone easily. When I was working on him, I made a mistake and if he doesn't get proper help now he will die." Armin stated. "Oh my god." I said. I looked at Eren and fully understood why he couldn't speak. He was nervous that Levi would die, and by the looks of it he was about to have a panic attack. "Armin, I need you to get Eren out of here and calm him down." I said. Armin looked at Eren and understood the situation. "Erwin, I need you to stay behind and help me with Levi." I stated. "Alright." he agreed.
> 
> **_ERWIN'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> _Oh my god, is Levi going to be okay? What's going to happen? I don't know what I would do if Levi died. Where would I go from here?_ These thoughts passed through my head as I handed Hanji the equipment she needed. _With Hanji here, I am sure that he will be fine._
> 
> _**ARMIN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> "Eren I am going to need you to calm down. Please calm down." I said. I slowly coaxed Eren so that he wasn't freaking out in a ball about Levi. I decided to take him to my room and we began to watch another show that I knew Eren loved to watch. He loved watching Merlin so we began to watch that as I calmed him down. "A-armin, do you think that Levi will be okay?" he asked. I honestly didn't know but Eren didn't have many people left, so I told him that Levi would be fine. "He is with Hanji. He will be perfectly fine." I said. That seemed to calm him down alot. We both knew that Hanji was really good at working with her hands whether she was observing something or medically helping them.
> 
> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _Why can't I see anything? Where am I? What is going on? Am I still on Eren's bed?_  I couldn't see anything or feel anything but I could hear what was going on around me. Well bits and pieces at least."OH MY GOD!" I heard Armin yell. Then I didn't hear anything until someone else cam into the room." Armin, I need you to get Eren out of here and calm him down." I heard a girl say."What's going on with Eren?" Erwin asked."He is terrified. The only people he has left in his life are Armin, Mikasa, and Levi. He is terrified at the thought of losing one of them." I heard Hanji say. "Why did you have Armin take him out of here then?" Erwin had asked. "Because if he stayed in here any longer he would have had a panic attack." Hanji had replied. Those words made my heart sink. I have known Erwin for a long time and when my friends Farlan and Isabel died I was in the same boat as Eren was in now. I know how it feels to lose the last people who are close to you and I don't want him to feel that pain. Fight for him. Stay alive for him. He needs me now more than ever.
> 
> _**ERWIN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I had asked Hanji questions about Eren and I instantly knew that Levi had gone through the same thing once when Isabel and Farlan died. _He will do anything to keep Eren from feeling the pain he felt, I just know it._ As if that thought was a signal to the universe, Levi started moving." That's impossible considering the condition he is in." she said bewildered. "Apparently not." I replied."But he shouldn't be able to move, actually he should have been practically dead by now." she said. I looked at Levi with curiosity written all over my face. _If it was impossible for him to be moving right now, then how is he doing it?_ Levi sat up and his wounds were nearly healed. "How did you..." Hanji began to ask."I have no clue." he replied. He winced when Hanji touched him but aside from that he looked as though nothing had just happened. ARMIN'S POINT OF VIEW: I finally calmed Eren down and we watched Merlin. Then something strange happened. While we were sitting there someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I said. The person walked in and my mouth dropped. How was he standing here in front of me and Eren?
> 
> _**EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> While we were watching Merlin someone walked into Armin's room. I saw Armin's jaw drop and wondered who it could be."Who is it?" I asked. "H-how are you standing here right now?" Armin asked the man."No clue." he replied. I glanced up and my face lit when I saw who it was. Levi was standing in Armin's doorway, with no cut, and you wouldn't know that he got cut if it wasn't for the fading scar on his skin. I jumped up and ran into Levi's arms." How are you alive?" Armin asked." I don't know. I don't even know what happened." Levi stated."Well I cut you in the wrong spot. Right now you should be dead on Eren's bed. Instead you are here with a now fading scar and you are fully healed." Armin said.
> 
> "What encouraged you to get up?" he asked."Eren. I heard Hanji tell Erwin that Eren was having a panic attack because he didn't want to lose someone else who was close to him. I experienced something like that about 20 years ago. My friends Isabel and Farlan were like a brother and sister to me. When we were forced to join the Survey Corps I had multiple panic attacks because I didn't want to think about what could have happened to them." Levi said. "I was where Eren is for a long while but then they died and I didn't want him to feel the same pain that I felt when they died so I couldn't die on him. I guess you could say that's what motivated me to get up." Levi finished. "Wow. As crazy as it may seem that could be the reason that you healed as well." Armin said. "What do you mean?" Levi asked. I was standing between them looking at them back and forth. I wondered exactly what Armin had meant. _Was I really the reason that Levi is alive right now?_
> 
> _**ARMIN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> "What I mean is... You didn't want Eren to feel the same pain as you right?" I asked."Yes." Levi answered."They say that if you believe in something with all your heart, it will come true. Well you didn't want Eren to feel the pain that you felt so bad that you were able to get up with the wounds that you had. If you believed that you could prevent the same thing happening to Eren, with all of your heart, body, mind, and soul, then you were also able to heal your wounds so that it wouldn't hurt so bad when preventing Eren to feel what you felt." I explained. "So basically what you are saying is... the only reason that Levi is standing here with no wound was because he believed with everything he had that he could prevent me from feeling the pain he felt?" Eren asked."Exactly." I replied. _Well I understand what's happening I still didn't expect it. I'm just glad that Eren still has people in his life who are close to him._


	11. Where's Erwin?

> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _God I am so happy to see Eren right now. I thought that I would die and never see him again. I couldn't just leave him like that._ After I woke up Hanji jumped. I guess I had startled her. She was glad to see me alive but was wondering how I was.  _God I have never been so happy to see you in my life you crazy chick._ To be honest I didn't know how I was alive either and when she started asking me questions she only receive I don't know.
> 
>  After Hanji finished interrogating me I walked over to Armin's. Hanji had told me that he had to leave the room because he started to have a panic attack.  _Please be okay. Please be okay._ I quickly walked to Armin's room. The only thing on my mind was Eren. I didn't even think about knocking and I just walked in. To my surprise neither of them were super surprised to see me.
> 
> "Eren, I'm sorry." I said. It was later that afternoon and we were laying in bed."For what?" he asked. I didn't actually know what I was apologizing for."It wasn't your fault. You were almost jumped. Then Armin tried to save you but accidentally mad a mistake. Then we called Hanji, and well... now your here." he said. I smiled at the thought. 
> 
> I have no idea why but Eren is the only person who could make me smile after Isabel and Farlan died."Levi.." he said."Hmm." I replied."Do you want to do something tomorrow?" he asked." Sure." I replied."What do you want to do?" I asked."Let's go to the beach. I've always wanted to see the ocean." he said. I had no idea what he was talking about so I agreed. I was curious to see what he was talking about.
> 
> **_EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> _OH MY GOD, Levi is okay. I am so glad. I thought that I had lost him and I didn't know if I could take it._ My heart was beating really fast because I was so glad to see him. I had asked him if he would take me to the beach and he agreed.  _Right now, I am comfortable but I want to get some action on. I just want to jump his bones. Is he still in pain?_
> 
> "Hey Levi, are you still in pain?" I asked. "No, when I woke up my body didn't hurt anymore. I don't know why though." he said. I looked at him and smiled. "That's good." I said. He leaned down and slowly kissed me. I smiled into the kiss because I was happy that he was still here. Before we knew it we were making out and it didn't seem like it was going to end.
> 
> Eventually we had both fallen asleep and we were both super quiet. My dream was really weird because it seemed like it wasn't this time period.  _"So Honey how was your day?" I asked a very tired looking Levi. He just grunted and returned to cooking." What happened?" I asked."Nothing that I need to bother you with." he said. "Okay." I said. I walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. His face lit up and I could tell that he was delighted."A boy! Really?" he asked shocked. I nodded my head and he smiled."Wow. Eren that's amazing." he said."I know, I can't wait." I said. We walked to the living room and began watching Limitless._
> 
> **_ARMIN'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> "Hey Erwin." I said. "Hey what ya doing?" he asked. "Nothing much, I'm kinda just reading a book." I said. "On a day like this?" he asked. "Yeah. I mean I don't have anything to do." I said. "Well come on. Let's do something." he said."What do you want to do?"I asked. "Let's go out for a walk." he said. I agreed and we left. Erwin was right. Today was a nice day. 
> 
> "So, How are you?" Erwin asked.  _Terrible. I mean I almost killed Levi, which would hurt Eren and I would be so horribly disappointed._ "Fine." I lied. I didn't want him to know that I was still terrified about what had happened earlier."So." Erwin said. He brought out a packet of papers."What's that?" I asked curiously."Levi's story. He doesn't know that I took it." he replied."Why did you take it?" I asked."I wanted to read it, and I was wondering if you wanted to read it with me?" he asked. "Hell Yeah!" I yelled
> 
> I read the beginning of this." I said."What? When?" he asked." When Eren first read it." I stated."Oh okay." he said. I waited for him to finish reading up to the part that I had read. _I wonder what Levi wrote about. Am I in it? Is Erwin in it? God I want to know so bad but I am going to let Erwin catch up first._ "There I finished that part." he said."It was good wasn't it?" I asked."Yeah and it makes me want to read more and understand what Levi is thinking half of the time." he said. I agreed and we began to read.
> 
> It read: _ A couple of days later I woke up finding my self wondering about Eren. He was goregeous but I was nervous. I mean I didn't know anything about him and I have been used before. I also didn't know if he was into guys or not. I made my bed quickly just as my friend Hanji burst through the door. "Hurry up slow poke or we are going to be late." she yelled."Huh?" I asked."The festival." she said."Oh yeah. Just give me a second." I said pushing her out of my room. I forgot about the festival. I quickly changed and walked with Hanji. She was super excited and made it seem like she has never been to a festival before. We got in line and purchased our tickets before entering. The place was huge. There was a ferris wheel, food, and a bunch of other things. There wer game boths and rides. There were fun things to do around every corner. Now I knew why Hanji wanted to come here so badly. This place was amazing and it had a ton of lights at night.                                            I was walking to a balloon dart game thinking about what there was to do here when I bumped into someone. He turned around and I could tell he was about to yell at me but when he saw who I was he just stopped and smiled."Hey." he said."Hey."I replied. Just then Mikasa ran up to Eren and pulled him to the table. He had alot of friends at the table."Hey, Mikasa." I called out. She walked over to me with a grumpy look on her face."What do you want asshole." she said. Eren walked up behind her."Hey, there is no need to call him that." he said."No there is." she replied."No there isn't." he said." Yes, there is and I deserved that." I said.                           "What do you want?" she asked."I wanted to talk to you." I replied."Fine, but make it quick." she said. I lead them to a food booth and asked them what they wanted. Hanji had walked over and started talking to all of Eren's friends. We walked and sat under a beautiful green tree and began to talk."What is this about?" she asked."Your mom and I." I replied. Her face paled and I knew she wasn't ready for this. Eren looked between the two of us clearly confused."Well are you going to tell her or not?" Eren asked. "Do you want me to?" I asked her. She nodded and I told her what had happened.                                                                                               "I met your mom one day when I was finally able to leave my training. I instantly fell in love with her and eventually we became a couple. I had gotten her gifts and flowers and even chocolates. She always smiled and expeted them. One day I had asked her to marry me and she agreed. I was so happy because I would finally have a family. My father had abandoned me and my mother and she died when I was six. I lived with my uncle Kenny until he died when I was about fifteen. I began training to become a soldier and finally got the week off. I left the barracks when I met your mom. Eventually I had gotten her pregnant and I wanted to get married before you were born and she agreed. Well one day about a week before the wedding I had come home to find her in bed with another man. I yelled at her and did leave. She decided to give you my last name Ackerman so I changed it to Rivaille because when she changed yours she also changed hers to Ackerman." I told her.        I was waiting for her to respond and when she did I was surprised. I had expected her to yell at me or call me a liar but she didn't. Instead she just said okay and invited me to come and sit with Eren and his friends. I graciously accepted and joined them This would be the perfect opportunity to get to know the gorgeous, young, male I had met a couple days ago._
> 
> Me and Erwin just sat there in stunned silence as we finished reading what he wrote."Damn." was all I could say." Damn, is right. I didn't even know that he wrote. I mean I was expecting it to be good but this, this is more than I expected." he said. I looked down at the papers and decided we should probably go put them back in his room. They were sleeping in Eren's room which would make this a little easier.
> 
> I quickly put the papers away and rushed down the hall. I couldn't wait to talk to Erwin more about this. I ran down Levi's corridor and waited for the elevator. It played slow classical music as it slowly went down t the first floor. My mind was buzzing with thoughts and questions. _That wasn't at all what I expected it to be. It was really good. I really like how he used Eren's idea but twisted it to make it his own. I wonder who the friends were. Was Mikasa actually that kind when she found out that he was her father?_
> 
> I walked out of the elevator and outside. It took me a second to find the tree we were sitting under. When I did find it I couldn't find Erwin anywhere. Then he jumped out of the bush and yelled. I screamed loudly and tried to calm down."You scared the crap out of me." I said. "I know. That was the point." he said. I turned around to grab my jacket off of the ground.
> 
> When I turned back to Erwin I couldn't find him. I searched around frantically and found him. He looked terrified. Someone came up behind me and hit so hard that I fell. I couldn't get up and I saw as they picked Erwin up."You go and tell your friends because me and Levi have some unfinished business." the man said. He then knocked me out and left. When I came to I ran to Eren's room. _Did I actually want to do this? I mean he does want Levi. But what if I don't? What will happen to Erwin?_
> 
> **_LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> I was awake and smiling. I ran my hand through Eren's hair as he slept. _I am so glad that I was able to be here to do this._ I don't know what he would have done if I died and I really didn't want to find out. Even if I was dead I would probably know if he did die and I know that Mikasa and Armin would be upset. So would Marco and even though he wouldn't admit it, Jean probably would be too.
> 
>  Just then Armin came running in to Eren's room. He was panting and crying. Eren woke up groggily and asked Armin what was going on. Armin couldn't speak. He tried but it must have been to complicated through his sobs and him trying to catch his breath. I immediately went into defense mode. Spending so much time in the Survey Corps taught me how to be alert and by the way Armin was acting I knew something was wrong.
> 
> Armin started to have a panic attack and Eren jumped up to soothe him. I couldn't help but smile because these two were always there for each other and always had each others backs. Now that Armin was calmed down Eren waited for him to say what happened. When Armin wouldn't speak I broke the silence."Armin what is going on?" I asked cautiously. He began crying again before he could answer me. 
> 
> "It's-s... E-Erwin..." he started. Now I got nervous."What about him?" I asked. "He...He's-s b-been k-idna-nap-ped." he finally said. My face paled."What?" I asked. "You heard me Levi, Erwin has been kidnapped." he said. 


	12. Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be short and I apologize but yeah.

> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _I hope Erwin is okay. I honestly don't know what I would do if anything bad happened to him._ "H-hey Armin...." I started. I waited for him to answer before continuing. "I know it might be hard but can you please tell me everything that happened?" I asked."Uhh...sure...Me and Erwin were taking a walk and sat under an oak tree for a rest. Then he asked me if I wanted to see something secret and I agreed. He brought out a notebook and we began to read it. Then when we finished I ran to your room to put it up since I knew you were in Eren's room..." he started.
> 
> "Wait!... You what?" I asked. I guess he realized what he said because he paled and began apologizing about it. " Hey just.. ask next time okay." I said."Alright." he agreed. He then began telling me what else happened. "Well when I came back I couldn't find Erwin and I started to freak out. Then he jumped out from behind the tree scaring me. I turned around and leaned down to grab my jacket. When I turned back around and I couldn't find him. I told him to come out because I thought he was hiding. Then it turned out some guy was holding him captive. Then I came and got you." he said.
> 
> " Do you remember what he was wearing?" I asked. "Yeah. He had a gray polo and dark brown vest. He also had black jeans and knee-high black military style boots. He had a gun holster and a pistol as well."he aid. Is that who I think it is. It can't be, nevermind. "Do you remember what he may have said?" I asked. "Yeah... he...uh... said... You go and tell your friends because me and Levi have some unfinished business." he said. "Anything else?" I asked. I was getting nervous now because I think I knew who captured Erwin."Umm...Yeah he said... that you would come for him. He also said his name was Samuel. Then he knocked me out." he said.
> 
> _Please don't be who I think you are. Please don't be who I think you are._ "Oh yeah and he said you didn't finish the job." he stated. _Damn. You are exactly who I thought you were. Well that's unfortunate._
> 
> _**EREN'S POINT OF VIEW :** _
> 
> I could tell Levi was nervous about this. It's like he actually did know that man. _I hope your okay Erwin._ I hugged him and kissed his cheek. He tensed as if he remembered something."Levi. What's wrong?" I asked. "I just remembered where to find Erwin." he said. I could tell that he was really upset about Erwin but didn't want to show it. He grabbed my wrist along with Armin's and dragged us to this cave like place. It was dark and musty and it smelled. "Uhh... Levi. Where are we?" I asked."Somewhere I never wanted to come again." he stated. He looked at Armin and an understanding passed between the two. Levi felt around the wall for some kind of lever or button. He found one and pushed it, hesitating before he walked in.
> 
> _**ARMIN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> When me and Levi met eyes I immediately understood where we were. _He hated it here and he hated the men here. Actually I thought he killed them._ Levi's eyes began to water at the thought of being here and Eren began to worry."Levi what's wrong?" He asked. "Oh nothing. I'm just back where it all started. I was tortured and forced to watch my friends be tortured as well. Then I thought I killed everyone her but I didn't." Levi slowly said."Levi? Where are we really?" Eren asked."W-we a..." he started.
> 
> "Do you remember the people who favored the titans?" I asked. Eren nodded and I gave him a look that said idiot."What?" he asked."We are in their camp." I said. Eren looked at Levi and Levi slowly nodded confirming it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was short and I apologize but I wont be able to write for a while. I don't know how long. Sorry!


	13. From One Into A Few

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are are any spelling errors. My computer broke so now I'm writing this on my kindle and itnjust doesn't work the same. Anyway if there are any spelling errors please feel free to tell me. I am also out of ideas at the moment so please give me some ideas.

 

> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _I honestly don't even know why I am here. I hate this place and I'm not too fond of the person who runs this place._ My eyes started watering and I heard Eren ask what's wrong. I also heard Armin explaining to Eren what was going on. After that none of us said a word until he appeared.
> 
> "Levi...nice to see you again... how've you been holding up?" he asked. "Just cut the shit Samuel!" I yelled. ""Well then lets get right to the point then."he said. "What have you done with Erwin?" I asked. "Don't worry he's perfectly safe here."he mumbled. "Like I'll believe that." I said sarcastically. I lunged forward to hit him only to receive a smack.  
>  He snapped and three men came out from behind doors. One grabbed Armin's arms and held them tight. One also did that to me and the other to Eren. "What the hell man!" I yelled. "Well I cant just have anyone roaming around...especially you... I mean your Levi Rivaille... the best fighter ever known to mankind... I don't want any...damage done." he said.
> 
> Then the three of us were pushed into a darker room. My eyes tried to adjust but it was so dark that I couldn't possibly see anything in there. I couldn't even see my hand which was right in front of my face. After a few minutes of rustling, the lights turned on. Eren and Armin were tied to a chair. I looked around to find myself in a cell I knew all to well. When I was forced to stay here this is where I was forced to say.
> 
> The cell was just as dark and musty as it was fifteen years ago. There was still a tiny cot in the corner, a bucket in the other, and about a million tickmaks by the cot. I used to count how many days I was there. I looked around some more and gasped. My eyes grew wide and I started tearing up, because what I saw hurt me. Erwin was tied up to a chair on the opposite side if the cell. He was beaten and bloody and the sight almost made me cry.
> 
> _**EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> Levi looked around the cell Rom in horror and I knew that he had ben here before. Then I caught sight of Erwin's mangled body. When Levi saw it I could just feel the pain he felt looking at his best friend all beaten up and bloody. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ERWIN?" Levi yelled. Samuel looked at Erwin and then at Levi. "Only what I had to do." he replied simply. Erwin woke up and saw Levi. The look on his face was panic.
> 
> Levi began yelling at Samuel as Samuel began to beat everyone else in the room. When Levi started yelling Samuel stopped beating me and began yelling back at Levi. Then all of a sudden Levi's voice calmed down." Samuel...why don't you just shut the fuck up." he said. "W-whoa L-levi you need to calm down." Erwin stated nervously. "What do you mean... he is calm." I said. Erwin just looked at me and shook his head.
> 
> **_LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW_ ** **_:_ **
> 
> _I hated the guy so much but now I hate him even more. Turn around idiot... look away._ When Samuel did turn away I took that opportunity. I kneed the man behind me and broke his leg so he couldn't get up. I then swiftly turned to Samuel and snapped his neck. _Damn it... I hate him but I didn't mean to kill him._ I fell to my knees trying to catch my breath.
> 
> _**ERWIN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I quickly untied myself and the others. Then I immediately ran over to Levi and tried to calm him down. At this point he was a crying mess on the floor which was unlevi-like of him. I could tell Eren was confused and I promised I would explain to him later what exactly it meant when Levi went quite all of a sudden.
> 
> ** _ARMIN'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> When we got back to the walls Erwin led Levi to Hanji's house so that she could calm him down. Then Erwin came back sitting me and Eren down at the table while he made coffee. "So...uh..are you going to...uh..tell us what happened earlier...or what?" Eren asked. "Well...uh... Levi as you know has a short temper. Well if make him really angry then he will start yelling. People think he is scary when he is normal, but if they saw him yell they would be terrified. Anyway... for most people... yelling is probably as mad as they could get.... that is not he case with Levi. See when Levi is angry he will yell but you know you have pissed him off as much as possible... when he is yelling and a second later his voice is super calm." Erwin said.
> 
> Eren stared wide eyed at Erwin because he didn't know if he wanted to believe it or not. But after earlier its kind of hard not to believe especially when he killed someone because of it. I could tell Levi didn't mean to kill him he just got extremely pissed and didn't think about what he was doing. _I hope you feel better soon Levi._


	14. Date To End All Dates

> _**ANNIE'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _I finally get to go on a date with Thomas. I am so excited. I have no idea where he is taking me but I cant wait._
> 
> _**THOMAS'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _I am taking Annie on a date but I don't quite know where to take her. I know she loves the beach and the forest even more than that. Maybe I'll take her there._  
>  "Hey Annie." I said. "Hi." She groaned. "So you want to go on a date later tonight?" I asked. She quickly nodded and I told her that I would pick her up later.  
>  "Hey Armin do you know a good place to find a tuxedo? "I asked. He nodded and took me over to a clothes shop and I picked out a nice black one with a blue tie.  
>  See tonight wasn't just any date. Tonight is the night that I'm going to propose to Annie. I put the ring in my tux pocket and made dinner.
> 
> _**ANNIE'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _I love Thomas so much there aren't words to explain it. All day I have been looking through my closet trying to find my dress._ When I did find it I quickly put it on. It was a sparkly red dress and came with matching shoes and silver earrings. I put some makeup on and waited for him to come back. "Well don't you look nice." He said. "Why thank you." I replied. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and he took my arm.
> 
> We walked to a large forest and I gasped. It was beautiful. Tyre were so many trees and I couldn't resist myself. I stood on my tippytoes and kissed him.
> 
> _**THOMAS'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _She really seems to be enjoying herself which is great. I love being around her because nothing makes me feel more alive._  
>  I lay out the dinner and we began eating. _She is so beautiful._ "This is amazing. Did you cook this yourself? "She asked. "I sure did." I replied. She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.  
>  I reached into my pocket to get the ring. BOOM!
> 
> I looked around as I heard the noise get louder. "Shit. Titan." I said. "We don't have any gear." She stated and I realized she was right. Then I heard a wooshing noise behind me and a clunky as something hard hit the ground. I turned to find my manuever gear and I immediately put it on. "Be careful." She said. " I will." I promised. Then I leapt off to attack the titan.
> 
> _**ANNIES POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _I hope he's okay. I don't know what I would do without him. I love you Thomas._ About five minutes after he left I heard a deafening scream and a smack. A few minutes after that I heard a thunderous thump and I knew that the titan had been slain. I ran towards the part where Thomas sped off to.
> 
> I saw a few men lying on the floor but I didn't bother with them. Then I saw him. He was laying on the floor surrounded by his own blood. His bottom half was missing.  
>  I ran over to him and grabbed his body. I began crying. "I love you." I whispered. Then I felt something in his pocket and grabbed it. It was a tiny box and I opened it carefully. My breath hitched. What lay inside was a beautiful, golden, heartshaped wedding ring. As if Thomas dying couldn't bring enough tears. Now I sat here with a wedding ring that he was going to give me before he died. _Why did it have to end like this?_


	15. Finally Adate Well Deserved.

 

> **_LEVIS POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> "Hey Eren!" I yelled. "What!" He yelled. "Get your stuff ready... we are going to the beach!" I yelled. He loved the beach even though I didn't really care for it. He ran out into the living room and gave me the biggest hug ever. "Woah woah calm down! I said. He nodded and ran back to his room to get his stuff.
> 
> A few hours later we were sitting on the beach tanning,or trying to tan, in the sun. "I love you...you know that Levi." He said. "I know but I invert get tired of hearing you say it." I said. Earlier that day I had asked Armin and Erwin to set up a Romantic dinner in the park. "I owe you guys one." I had said.
> 
> ** _ERENS POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> _I cant believe I am actually here. Levi hates the beach. I am actually really glad we are here though._ We were walking along the beach when I found a nice spot. Me and levi stood talking for a while on a rock that overlooke the beach. "Hey levi. I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." I said. He eventually did and asked me what was going on. I only gave him a little warning but I guess it was enough because as soon as I pushed him into the water I felt him wrap his arm around me and drag me in with him. I came up for air and splashed him. Then he started to chase me. I got out of the water and began running and he chased me eventually catching up to me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me down into the sand with him and we laughed laying down to relax in the warm summer sun. It was a good day and as we walked back home I thanked Levi for it. "Oh its not over yet." He said. I suddenly get really excited. _So what's next?_
> 
> _**LEVIS POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> The look on Eren's face was priceless when I told him that today wasn't over yet. I began laughing because he stood straighter and his eyes began to twinkle. "I love you Eren." I said tugging him closer. "I love you too Levi." He said. I smiled and continued walking to the park. When we finally got there I gasped.
> 
> I mean I know I told Armin and Erwin to make it so nice that we wouldn't forget it for a while but damn... this was amazing. There were lights strewn across trees and a picnic blanket in the middle of the grass with a basket on it. There was also a fire burning and stuff for smores next to it. Eren's eyes lit up and he almost fell running over to the blanket.
> 
> _I owe you guys big time._ I sat down next to Eren and we ate dinner quickly. We then made smores, lay down, and watched the stars. This is perfect and I wont ever forget it. Me and Eren cuddled together and fell asleep with only the sound of wilderness filling our ears. It was such a peaceful moment and I didn't want it to end. But like all good things it did.

 

 

 

 

 

> And then I woke up.


	16. The new kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is a new kid at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petra is a bitch in here. She also does hurt Eren.

> **LEVI'S** _**POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> "It's about time." Petra said when I woke up. She was putting her earrings in and her ring glistened in the light of the bathroom. I smiled when I saw it. In about a week me and Petra were to be married.
> 
> "What's today?" I asked. "Monday." She replied. "Great." I mumbled. I got up and undressed to shower. I hated a lot of things in life. I hate people, dirt, cold, mondays, and mornings. After I showered I ran downstairs to the cafe.
> 
> My Uncle Kenny owned the cafe and a little studio apartment above it. Even though he owned the cafe he didn't work so its called Levi's.
> 
> "Good morning and welcome to Levi's... How may I help you?" I asked with a fake smile on my face. After a couple of hours Petra and I left for school.
> 
> "Did you finish your math homework?" She asked. "Shit... we had math homework?" I asked nervously. "No. I was just kidding." She reassured. "Petra... you cant do that... I don't ever have time for homework and if I do I don't remember." I said.
> 
> She started laughing. "S-sorry." She said between breaths. We walked the rest of the way to school in silence. I walked into first period and sat in my seat in the back of the class. It was nearing the end of November and was getting a bit chilly. Petra took her seat next to ne and held my hand.
> 
> A woman rushed into class apologizing followed by a young male who looks to be around my age. "Sorry I'm late for class guys." Said the woman. She looked tired and worried. "Due to an unfortunate accident your old teacher Mr. Hitch, won't be coming anymore. Now I am your new teacher. My name is Carla Yeager." She said.
> 
> "We also have a new student who will be joining is... would you please introduce yourself." She said gesturing to the young male. His eyes scanned the classroom and rested on mine. _God he has the most gorgeous eyes._ They were a beautiful evergreen color.
> 
> "Hi... my name is Eren Yeager." He said giving a small wave and smiled. Petra scoffed and I looked at her angrily. The teacher looked at her seating chart before telling Eren, " you can take your seat in front of Levi." She said pointing at me. _He seems so familiar but I don't recall ever meeting him._
> 
> **_ERENS POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> _I am so nervous. I have only ever been homeschooled before this. When my mom got a job as a teacher I knew I would soon end up going to school._ Before I announced my name I scanned the room to see if my best friend Armin was in my homeroom.
> 
> My eyes fell on a male who looked around my age with startling, yet beautiful grey eyes. After I introduced myself a young girl next to him scoffed and he shot her a glare. She had cherry blonde hair and golden brown eyes. I slowly walked over to my seat and sat down in front of Levi. _Why does he seem so familiar... I never met him before... yet... I feel like I know him._
> 
> _**PETRA'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> As soon as the new kid sat in front of Levi... he began looking around the class. When he saw me looking at him, he turned away and blushed. Levi then squeezed my hand and I yelped. "Sorry." He whispered. I nodded at his apology.
> 
> When class ended Eren got up and Levi jumped up to join him. "W-who and wha-at d-do you have ne-ext?" He asked. "Math with Mr. Dot Pixis." Eren replied. _Oh he did not just stutter._
> 
> "G-good... I h-have him too." Levi stuttered. _Oh my god... he really did stutter, he only stutters when he's nervous... and he's only nervous when he... no he doesn't like him... does he?_
> 
> _Oh well I'm dating someone else anyway._ A wave of both jealousy and guilt washed over me.
> 
> ** _LEVIS POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> I walked Eren to class since I had it with him. "Levi... Mr. Hannes needs you in the counsling center." Said the math teacher, Mr. Zackley. I explained to Eren where his next class would be, showed him to his seat, and gave him my notes to borrow. Then I ran downstairs to the counsling office.
> 
> Mr. Hannes spent the whole period talking about how Eren was homeschooled and would need some new friends. After the period ended I began walking to my band class. When I heard some yelling and cries of agony. I turned the corner and gasped at the sight before me, for it wasn't a pretty one.


	17. What The Hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there will be a dream about a past life.

 

> _**EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> After the bell for second period rang I grabbed my stuff and asked the teacher if I could have the homework so that I can hand it to Levi.
> 
> After he gave me the homework I headed to band room. The hallway was practically empty. I thought about a bunch of different things. I was nervous and I didn't know why. I mean I have played the trumpet for at least seven years.
> 
>  Then something hit me snapping me out of my thoughts. Whatever hit me... hit me hard because I stumbled backwards before being pushed back up. There was a group of girls surrounding me. I didn't have a clue who any of them were. Then I turned and saw the same cherry blonde haired girl who scoffed at me during first period.
> 
>  "H-hey... what's going on you guys?" I asked trying to hide the fact that I was terrified. "You see Eren... I don't like you." She said. "It's Petra right?" I asked. I received a punch to the gut instead of an actual answer. I fell to the floor clutching my stomach. For someone as scrawny as her she can hit really hard.
> 
> "Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Because... Levi and you were talking..." she started. "What's wrong with talking?" I asked. "Oh nothing... its just... Levi doesn't normally talk to new kids." She stated like it should be obvious. "I'm sorry I guess." I said. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because she started kicking me in the side.
> 
> "Oh and by the way... Levi isn't gay." She said. She didn't stop kicking me and none of the girls around her helped. Actually some of them joined in. I groaned but I didn't dare let out a scream. I finally managed to get up and start walking away when she called me. "Hey punk... make sure to stay away from Levi... he's mine!" She yelled. She then advanced along with all of her girls and they began punching and kicking me again. _What did I do to deserve this?_
> 
>  I finally let out a scream because I couldn't hold it back anymore. I was aching all over but the girls didn't stop. Instead they started kicking and hitting harder.
> 
> ** _LEVIS POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> After I finally processed what was going on I stomped over towards the group. Petra looked over and saw me. She opened her mouth to say something, probably an excuse, but I shut her up." Don't even think about it Petra. I am pissed. What did he do to deserve this?" I asked.
> 
> When she realized she wasn't getting out of this, she kicked him in the face one more time and knocked him out. She told the other girls to go to class but none of them left.
> 
> "Petra... I cant do this... if you are going to hurt people... I cant... Petra I'm sorry. " I said. "Wait you're breaking up with me?" She asked. I nodded sadly. "Fine. Well I'll be with Eld if you need me!" She yelled. "Oh and Petra... one more thing." I said. "What!" She spat. "I need your ring." I said. "Fine... I didn't want your ugly ass ring anyway!" She yelled throwing the ring down and breaking it.
> 
> After she left I sighed and rushed to the band room. "Mr. Pyxis... I need to take our new student to the nurse." I said. He nodded handing me a note. I left and took Eren to the nurses office. "What happened?" He asked. It was a new nurse. "Who are you?" I asked. "Your new nurse. So are you going to tell me what happened to my son or not?" He asked sternly.
> 
> "He was beaten up. I stepped in and helped him. Then I immediately took him here." I said. The nurse nodded and began working. I sat down in a chair stating that I wasn't going to leave until I knew Eren was okay.
> 
> **_ EREN'S POINT OF VIEW: _ **
> 
> I was eating dinner with a stunning raven haired male. We were sitting on a picnic blanket surrounded by trees covered in lights in a park. We were eating Italian food and watching the stars as we talked to each other. "Today was a good day." I said. "Yeah... it was." He replied.
> 
> Just then a brown haired girl ran up to us. "Levi.." she sang. "What is it?" He asked angrily. "Oh sorry... did I interrupt something?" She asked. "No what is it Hanji?" I asked. "I'm pregnant!" She squealed. "Oh Hanji that's great." I said. Even Levi seemed a little bit happy.
> 
> "Have I ever told you that I've always wanted a kid?" He asked. I laughed and then looked at him. "Wait are you serious?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled. "Aww how adorable. I have to you know." I said. His eyes lit up. "Really?" He asked. I nodded and we playback down to gaze at the beautiful stars above.
> 
> I woke up in a room I knew really well. When we first got here my father showed me where he would be working. "Ah good to see that you're alive." Levi said. I didn't really think about what I was doing and I leaned up and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is unbetad so all mistakes are on me. Please tell me if you find any and I will correct them. Thank you


	18. The Akward Talk

> _ **EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _Crap... what if he doesn't want this? Oh my god I would be so embarrassed._ I was about to pull away but he tugged at my hair with one hand and pulled me closer with his other hand. His lips were soft and so was his kiss. It was slow and full of meaning. We didn't even hear someone walk in until they coughed. My head snapped up and my eyes were wide with horror when I realized who was standing there.
> 
> _Crap... how long has he been standing there?_ "D-dad what are y-you doing?" I asked. "I should be asking the same of you."he said raising his eyebrows." Y-you know... I gotta get to band real quick to get the new music and head over to English." Levi said quickly. "M-me too." I said trying to sit up. "Oh no... I will get your homework for you... you need to rest." He said. Before I could protest he rushed out leaving me with my father.
> 
> "So..." he said impatiently. "So..." I said. I was trying to avoid the subject. "Who was that?" He asked. "Wait you mean to tell me...he was here for about an hour and... you didn't talk to him at all?" I asked. "Nope."he said. "So... what was that all about?" He asked. "I-i honestly don't know... I just woke up and kissed him." I said. "Yeah...I saw." He said. "How long were you standing there?" I asked still trying to avoid the subject. "The whole hour." He said. I nodded and lay back down.
> 
> "So I'm gonna call your mother." He said." What... why?" I asked. "Because she can actually talk to you about this. Before I could say no he turned and left. When he returned my mother was walking behind him. "What's this all about?" She asked. "Your son... he got beaten up... taken here by a male... woke up... and kissed him. I have to go and attend to some students so have fun." He said and left.
> 
> My mom hurried over and looked excited. That was my first kiss. "So tell me everything." She said. I explained to her how I was walking to band, was surrounded by mean looking girls, and beaten to a pulp because Levi talked to the new kid, which apparently he never does. I told her how he rounded the corner and helped and then told Petra he wasn't going to marry her. Then I told her about what happened after he took me here... though I left out the dream. I knew she could tell I wasn't telling her something but instead of asking what it was she asked me how the kiss was.
> 
> At first I thought I had gone too far. Perhaps he wasn't gay and I began to worry. Just as I was about to pull away he pulled me closer and kissed back. It wasn't fast and desperate. It didn't need to be for us to know that this was right." I said. "How did you figure that?"she asked. "Well...I don't know how to explain it... but... when I first walked into class this morning I started searching for Armin. Then my eyes locked on his steely gray ones and my stomach did a few flips." I said.
> 
> "Eren... you like him...and maybe even... never mind." She said. I wondered about what she was going to say but was interrupted when Levi came in to hand me the homework for that class. He also handed me lunch and headed back towards the cafeteria. When I looked back at my mom I saw a look of approval on her face. _Great... now I get to hear about what she thinks of Levi._ "I like him."she said. I know what's coming and I don't think I'm ready for it yet.
> 
> "Eren... we need to talk." She said. _There it is! Great._
> 
> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I couldn't stop thinking about Eren all throughout English." Rivaille! Are you going to answer my question?" Mrs. Carolina asked. "Sorry... could you repeat it?" I asked kindly. "Will you help Yeager out when he gets here tomorrow?" She asked again. "Yes ma'am!" I said. "Good." She replied. I looked up to see what we were doing and saw that we were reading to kill a mockingbird.
> 
> _I've already read this... oh well... that means I get more time to think. I didn't know exactly what had just happened... all I know was that we were caught and by his dad of all people. I'm surprised he didn't murderer me on the spot._ After the bell rang I got up and asked the teacher if I could have the homework so I could bring it to Eren.
> 
> Then I walked to the lunchroom and grabbed food for myself. Then I grabbed a bacon burger for Eren and dropped it off at the nurses office. I then quickly left to go eat lunch.
> 
> _**EREN'S POINT OF VIEW**_ :
> 
> "And make sure to use protection." She warned. I was sitting there blushing like a crazy person. I was so not ready for this talk. "Nice talking to you but I gotta go... I have a class to teach." She said. She leaned down and kissed my head but I was too shocked to register what was going on. _I did not want to listen to that but at least I know what to do and what not to do. That was horrible._
> 
> Then my dad walked in, saw the look on my face and chuckled. "Well... I guess at least now I know for sure that your mother talked to you."he said. I looked at him still weirded out about what my mother just told me. "You can go to your next class now. You'll be upstairs in the first hallway to your right. You are in room 215. Photography class." He said.
> 
> I got up and left to go to photography. When I walked into class the first thing I noticed was the teacher. His name was Kieth Rogers and was an old friend of my dads. "Hello Eren." He said. "Hi Kieth... I mean Mr. Rogers." I said. Then I looked around and noticed I also had this class with Levi. _Seriously... is there any class I don't have you in?_
> 
> "Its okay. I'm called Kieth in here as well Eren. You can take your seat with your new partner. He will be your partner until the end of the year. Levi raise your hand." He said. I walked over to Levi. "Well it looks like I'll be seeing you a lot more than I thought." I said. "Yup." He agreed and we began working on our project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any spelling mistakes are on me... please feel free to let me know if there are any mistakes so I can fix them.


	19. The Rest Of The Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Flight of the Foo Birds which is mentioned in here can be found on youtube or at JWPepper. It is a really fun song to play and it has a nice jazzy tune. You should totally check it out.

> **_LEVI'S_ _POINT_ _OF_ _VIEW:_**
> 
> _I_ _don't_ think _he wants_ _to_ _be with me in all of his classes but unfortunately for him, he_ _'s going to have to_ _get used to it. The principal made sure to put me_ _and him in all of the_ _same_ _classes_ _for some reason._ We got our project and he was my partner. We had to take pictures of ordinary and boring things, but when we took the picture we had to make it look more interesting.
> 
> I showed Eren to our science class and luckily today we were just watching a video. Unfortunately Hanji had been switched to science during this hour so I had to deal with her constant talking. "We have a new student... his name is Eren Yeager...no one sits at my table except Hanji so go ahead." I said.
> 
> "Eren you're new seat is next to Levi." Mrs. Islle said. Then Armin walked in. "Hey Armin." Eren said. "Armin your seat has been changed. You are now sitting in front of Eren and next to Hanji." He said. Armin was about to protest but decided not to.
> 
> After science I took Eren to jazz band. "So do I literally have all of my classes with you?" He asked. "I guess so. What instrument do you play?" I asked. _I play the trumpet..._ _I wonder what he plays. I_ _hope_ _he plays trumpet... that would be so hot... wait did I_ _just seriously_ _think that?_
> 
> "I...uh...play...the...uh...trumpet. What about you?" He asked. "Trumpet." I said. "Wow... really?"he asked. "Yeah." I said. We walked into jazz band and I introduced Eren to Dot Pyxis the band teacher. "Hey Eren. Go ahead and take your seat next to Sasha and Annie." He said. "I'll show you." I offered. "No thanks." He said.
> 
> Eren walked over and stood between a blonde trombone and a red-headed trumpet. They were exactly who he was supposed to stand next to. "How did you know where to go?" I asked. "I've met them before. Along with all but two of my teachers and they- are Islle and Darius." He said. _How the hell does he know all of these people... wasn't he like...homeschooled_ _before this?_
> 
> He must've read my expression because he answered my question. "I was homeschooled... but these people are all family friends or relatives." He said. _Oh... that makes_ _a lot more sense._ After we settled in we received a new piece of music. It was called Flight of the Foo Birds. We played the song and it sounded really good. The teacher decided to use this song as a contest piece. I soon learned that Eren was really good at playing the trumpet. The teacher seemed to notice this as well because he told Eren to move up to second chair. This made me nervous because I have been first chair since I started band in fourth grade.
> 
> I didn't want to lose it now. After band I got on the bus to go home and I wrote down some ideas for our photography project. The whole time I couldn't stop thinking about Eren. _Why does he seem so familiar. I am sure I would have_ _remembered a face like_ _that. I mean how could you forget it...it was absolutely gorgeous. Wait what am I_ _thinking I just met him today. I just met him today yet I still want to fuck him. What is_ _wrong_ _with_ _me? I have never_ _liked guys_ _before. What is it about this guy that is so_ _different? Why_ _Eren_ _Yeager..._ _do I feel like I've_ _known you_ _forever... and why do I like you_ _when I have never showed an interest in guys before? What makes you so special? What makes you so different?_


	20. The Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to go to bed now but I don't want to loose this chapter so I know I still have to italiaize and underline and holden letters but I'll do that tomorrow. Right now I have to go to bed so this chapter will be officially finished tomorrow.

> _**EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _Great...I have you in another class too._ I sat down next to Levi and we talked about our assignment. "Will you quit looking at me!" I snapped. "S-sorry." He stuttered. When the bell rang I walked down to science. "Hello...I'm a mew student... my name is Eren." I said.
> 
> "Hi... I'll be your science teacher. My name is Islle Lagnar. Please call me Mrs. Islle." She said. I nodded. "You will be sittting next to..." she started. _Please don't be Levi...please don't be Levi._ "Levi." She finished. _Great...its Levi._
> 
> I walked over and sat next to Levi. I immediately began scanning the class for Armin. I did this in all of my classes because he was one of my closest friends before I came to school. I was about to ask the teacher if he had this class when he ran in.
> 
> "Armin...hey!" I waved. "You know each other?" Levi asked. I nodded. "Well Armin...your new seat will be in front of Eren." Mrs. Islle said. He nodded and sat down. I was about to start talking to him when I once again was interrupted by someone running into class.
> 
> She was perky and skinny. She had her brunette hair tied into a pigtail and glasses that looked an aweful lot like goggles. Her eyes were shining like she found the place she belonged. When she saw me she ran over.
> 
> "Hi... you must be the new kid Eren... I'm Hanji." She stated. _Wow this girl is insane. How does anyone tolerate her?_ "Hi." I said. "How was it being home schooled? Do you miss hanging with mom and dad all day? Have you made any friends? Besides Armin do you know anyone here? What's your schedule? Do you have all of your classes with someone? If so who? How has your day been? Do you like anyone and if so who?" She asked.
> 
> _Too many question. You only need to ask one at a time girl...damn._ "I didn't really know anyone and the people I did know went to school so I had to wait for them to come home. My mom is the new social studies teacher here and my dad is the new nurse so I still get to hang with them. I don't know about friends yet. I know most of my teachers, some f the students, the nurse, the vice principal, and the guidance counselor. Ap social studies, math, symphonic band, english, lunch, photography, science, jazz band. I have them all with Levi. Long day. And I might like someone but I'm not telling who." I said.
> 
> "So how do you like it so far?" She asked. "From what I've seen... its good." I sad. "From what you've seen?" She asked. "Yeah well I was here for first, second, lunchish, fifth, and sixth." I said. "What do you mean lunchish and what about third and fourth hour?" She asked.  
>  "Well I was unconscious during third and fourth hour. Lunchish means I was in the nurses office and someone brought me lunch." I said.
> 
> "Oh and who was that... why were you unconscious and who brought you to the nurses office?" She asked. "Someone beat him up. I stepped in and took him to the nurses office. Then I brought his lunch." Levi said. "And why did you do that?" She asked. "So that he could eat and I could give him his homework." He said. "Ahuh." She replied.
> 
> "What?" I asked. "Oh nothing." Hanji said. "So uh... who knocked you out?" She asked. "Petra... she thought Levi would leave her for me." I said. "What did you do?" She asked Levi. "I took the ring back. I don't want to be with someone who hurts other because they are afraid or jealous." He said.
> 
> "So Eren... do you mind if I ask about your family?" She asked. "Go ahead." I said. As long as you don't get to deep with my father. "Well how would you describe your parents?" She asked. "My mother is kind, hardworking, and caring. My father is a hard worker and will do whatever it takes to get what he wants." I said.
> 
> "What do you guys do as a family?" She asked. "We usually go out and do something fun or watch movies. Sometimes have a game night." I said. "Do you have any siblings." She asked. "A stepsister." I said. "Who?" Hanji asked. "Mikasa." I said. "My cousin?" Levi asked. I nodded.
> 
> "What do you and your mom do together alone?" She asked. "Usually we go shopping or bowling. Sometimes we hike." I said. "And what about you and your dad?" She asked. _Shit...a little close to the mark there._
> 
> **_LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> "What about you and your dad?" She asked. Something flashed across Eren's face and I could tell he was afraid. It left almost as soon as it had come. Luckily Hanji didn't notice but I did. _That bastard hurt Eren... who would do that to someone... its just wrong._ "Camping." He said. I looked over to Armin and saw that he was trying to keep a straight face but I knew he knew about Eren's dad abusing him. _Wait...does his mom know? Does mikasa know? When was the last time it happened?_
> 
> **_EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> "What else do you guys do?" She asked. I bet I looked a bit nervous and so did Armin. Luckily Armin had to leave so he couldn't say anything. "Hanji...stop." Levi said. "We played board games." I lied. "What's else?" Hanji asked. "Hanji...stop it." Levi said through clenched teeth. He warned Hanji. I was on he edge of tears. "Hiked." I lied again. "What else?" She asked. "HANJI QUIT IT!" Levi yelled.
> 
> I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to the bathrooms to hide and cry.
> 
> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I glared at Hanji and ran after Eren. But the first thing I did was go to the band teacher. I told him that me and Eren had something to do so we wouldn't be there. Then I ran to the bathrooms.
> 
> Eren was a sobbing mess on the floor so I cradled him until he stopped crying. "Thanks." He sobbed. "No problem." I said. "You don't understand... how hard it is.. how hard ..." he started he was cut off by another voice. "Eren come with me I need to make sure you are okay from earlier." Grisha said.
> 
> Eren started to tremble but he got up and left. _There is no way I'm gonna let that bastard be with Eren alone after what I found out._ I followed them to the nurses office and found that the cameras were covered. Everyone in this end of the hall was outside so it was just them and me.
> 
> I peeked through the door and watched what was going on.
> 
> _**EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I followed my dad into his office knowing full well what was going to happen. I also knew that if I resisted it would be much worse. "What were you saying to that boy?" Father asked. "thing... I-I swear." I said. "Your lying!" He yelled. He brought his hand up and I flinched. I was waiting for the blow but it never came.
> 
> That's because mom walked in to see how I was doing. Grisha looked at me and his eyes said that if I said anything he would hurt my mom. That's the only reason I put up with him. My mother loved him. She didn't know what was going on. He also threatened to hurt her if I told anyone.
> 
> Soon my mother left and my dad once again asked me what I was telling 'that boy'. "He has a name you know!" I snapped. "Do you really think I care!" Grisha yelled. He raised his fist and hit me right in the gut. I doubled over holding my stomach. He hasn't hit me in so long. I almost forgot what it felt like.
> 
> "Please... why do you keep doing this?" I asked. "Because I hate you. I never wanted a kid but your mother did. She almost died having you... your just a burden. If it hadn't been for you we wouldn't be working at a school right now." Grisha yelled. He kicked me in the chest and I flew backwards and he hit my face.
> 
> "Please stop!" I begged. He kicked me again and I coughed up blood. "You are a useless piece of Shit and a waste of my time why don't you just die." He said.
> 
> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I couldn't take it anymore. I ran around trying to find Eren's mother even though I didn't know what to tell her. _That bastard... he didn't have the right to do that._
> 
> _**EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> My dad just kept yelling rude things and beating me. Eventually I couldn't feel anything anymore. I knew Levi was watching and I mouthed for him to go when my dad was turned. My dad knew I did something because he kicked me again. _My dad is an asshole. I know this because he raped me. I am not going into detail because its too painful._
> 
> My dad yelled something and I honestly don't remember what it was. When he noticed I want listening he leaned down and gripped my neck. He squeezed and squeezed and I choked and gasped. I couldn't get air and I started to black out. The last thing I remembered was the police coming in and my dad running away. I barely caught the next words said but I did hear them.
> 
> "I just met you but... I love you Eren." Then everything went black.


	21. The Dream And The House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreams will be underlined.

> **_ EREN'S POINT OF VIEW: _ **
> 
>    It was a dark night and it was raining. Me and some other male were huddled under an umbrella to keep dry while two young males splashed around in the mud and rain puddles. Across the street a few people stopped to stare at us, obvious disgust written all over there faces. _Judge us as much as you want. I want stop you from thinking what you think. It doesn't matter what you think because we are happy together and there is nothing you can do to change that._ I looked back to the young males in front of us. They were both so gorgeous. Each held a beautiful smile. One boy was a raven and the other a brunette. The raven had steel-grey eyes, much like his father's. The brunette had two different eye colors. One was the same steel-grey as his father and brother, but the other, the other was a sea green color. It often changed from sea green to a darker shade of green and sometimes even a light shade of blue. The raven was named Ciel for his name fit his attitude well. The brunette was named Farlan. He was named Farlan because an old friend of Levi's had died a few months before the children were born. He was a sweet and generous man. He was selfless, brave, kind, smart, and never cussed, spoke harsh words, or even raised his voice. He was a man everyone looked up to. It was a terrible loss when he died so we named Farlan after him in honor of his life. We walked up to the porch and into the foyer. After we made sure everyone was cleaned up we went to the living room to watch a few movies. "What do you want to watch?" I asked. After a long and heated discussion the boys decided on watching The Lion King. After the movie was over I sent them off to bed and me and Levi watch The Princess Bride. When the movie finished I opened my mouth to ask Levi what to watch next but immediately closed it when I saw he was sleeping. I didn't dare wake him so I got up and wrapped him in a blanket. He was sleeping with a pillow and a blanket and he looked so peaceful that I forgot that I was looking at Levi. I smiled at the sight committing it to memory. _Awww you look so adorable._
> 
>    When I awoke I was smiling like a maniac. I had a good dream. My smile faded really quickly when I realized that I had no idea where I was. _I have never been here before. Nothing here seems familiar. Where the hell am I?_ I got up and winced. _Damn... he kicked me and hit me a lot harder than I thought he did._ I got up again after having fallen when my chest hurt. I tried to ignore the pain and panic flowing through my body right now.
> 
>    I used my right hand to guide me along the wall and my left hand to clutch my stomach. I wanted to sit and cry because it hurt so much but I needed to leave. I had no idea where I was and my mom was probably worrying about me. _Oh god... How long have I been out?_
> 
>    I walked as quietly as I could down the hall, which wasn't easy when my limbs were on fire and the only thing I could hear was my heart pounding. I quietly made my way downstairs and saw the front door. I let out a breath and tried to sneak away. I failed at trying to get away. I didn't know how I was caught but I was.
> 
>    I didn't have any clue who was behind me but I knew someone was there. I began to panic when I realized I might be in a serial killer's house. "Come... sit... I have made breakfast." said a familiar voice. I immediately relaxed until I realized I was in his house. My heart began beating faster but this time it was not due to fear.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was a cliff hanger. I just really like leaving stories in places that make people want to read more. I might not post for a couple days. I only do this to make you wanna read it more. I also need to come up with another idea. If you have any ideas, please feel free to tell me. I am all ears. Thank you to my lovely readers or reader for sticking with me through this monstrosity.-Levi


	22. Abusive Father? Damn!

 

>   _ **EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:**_
> 
> I scarfed down the breakfast he gave me and I enjoyed every last bit of it. "So are you going ho..." he started to ask. "No!" I said. I felt really bad. I didn't want to stay at his house but I was too afraid to go home. "I'm sorry... I can go if you want me too." I said.
> 
> "No... no it's fine. I can totally understand if you don't want to go home. That creep doesn't deserve to have you there." he said. "Thanks... I don't mean to invade or anything. I can be as evasive or anything as you need." I said. "No... it's fine. In all honesty I don't mind having you around." he said. His eyes flashed with an emotion I couldn't quite place.
> 
> "So why did you stay after you saw what happened?" I asked. "I needed to know for sure that I was right before I did anything. Eren why didn't you say anything to your mom?" he asked.
> 
> I began freaking out and my head hurt. My ears were ringing, I could barely see anything. My vision was full of black spots. I clutched my head in pain and bit back the tears. I was choking on my emotions that I have kept bottled up forever. I was drowning in pain and sorrow and I was terrified. Scared for my life, for my mother's life, but mainly for the love my mother has for my father.
> 
> I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Levi. He was breathing in slowly and deeply. I followed his example and I eventually calmed down a lot. "I am sorry." I said. "Why are you apologizing? It's my fault you panicked in the first place." he said.
> 
> "No it's not your fault I just... I can't tell her." I said. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." he said. "But I want to because I need to get it off of my chest. Feel free to ask any questions." I said.
> 
> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> "Go ahead... I'm all ears." I said. He nodded. " Where do you want me to start?" he asked. "Why does your dad beat you?" I asked. "Because he never wanted a child. When he found out my mom got pregnant he wanted to get rid of me. He felt that I would be a burden and a burden I was. My mother almost died giving birth to me. He hated me since and blamed me for everything and because of that he beat me." he said.
> 
> "What did he blame you for?" I asked. "He blamed me for almost killing my mother when I was born. He blamed me for giving them extra work. My parents both had three jobs to support our family. My mom worked so hard that she got ill from exhaustion. She had almost died because of the illnesses." he said.
> 
> "So why didn't you tell her?" I asked. "My mom loves my dad a lot and she doesn't know about any of this. She would be devastated if she found out. So I won't tell her. I wouldn't mess up her happiness even if I had to sacrifice my life, body, and happiness for her." he said.
> 
> _D_ _amn... this kid has a lot riding on his shoulders. I wonder how he could possibly deal with this. He obviously doesn't want to hurt her and I think he's scared to tell anyone because his mother may get hurt in the process. I love how this kid works so hard to save the things he love but this... this is way to damn far. He is going to die one day because his father beat the crap out of him or his mother will find out and it will hurt him more than it will hurt her. Eren you need to tell her._
> 
> As if her read my mind he answered. "Levi... I can't. If I do she will get hurt and I can't deal with that. I will be broken and I don't think I'll return this time. I don't want my mom to go through the heartbreak that I myself have felt because it is hard to handle. Please don't tell anyone. I am trusting you." he said. I nodded.
> 
> _Eren.. you need to tell somebody and I may actually do it for you one day but you have to take this into your own hands. I could tell her for you but then she would be devastated, which would leavae you devastated, which would upset me too. Damn kid... you are doing something to me and I don't know what it is. I have only felt like this once before and she shattered my heart. If I fell in love with you and you left me. I would shatter once again but this time... I don't know if I could ever come back. What are you doing to me Eren?_


	23. The Game Day

> _**ARMIN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> To: Levi                                                                  From: Armin
> 
> Do you know where Eren is? I am beginning to worry about him. Is he okay?
> 
> _Please tell me you know where he is. Please tell me that he is okay and that I am just being Paranoid. Please Levi, Please._
> 
> To: Armin                                                               From: Levi
> 
> Yes... I know where he is. He is okay so you don't need to worry. He is over here so you can come on over.
> 
> _Okay thank god. He's safe. I hope he wasn't beaten too badly. He really needs to tell his mom is going on despite his dad's threats. He needs to tell her even if his dad is back._ I got up and headed over to Levi's house.
> 
> _**ERWIN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> "Erwin. Get up. Help me clean up. We have a guest coming over later." Levi yelled. I groaned and rolled over, putting the pillow on top of my head. A few minutes later Levi stomped in and threw my pillow off. "Get up." he said. "Who is coming over?" I asked. "Eren's friend... Armin Arlert." he said.
> 
> My heart beat quickened when I heard that name. I have had a crush on Armin since I met him three years ago. He seemed so focus on school I didn't think he would ever notice me. _This is my chance._ I got up and helped Levi clean. I wanted the house to be perfectly clean for when Armin came over. I wanted to impress him.
> 
> _**ARMIN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I knocked on the door and it immediately opened to reveal Levi in a cleaning outfit. He had a mop in one hand and was holding the door open with another. He led me inside and I ran to Eren's side.  There was a tall blonde male  who was absolutely gorgeous.
> 
> His blonde hair shined in the light of the house. His eyes sparkled with amusement as I ran to my friends aid. He looked curios. He was well tanned and his eyes were gorgeous. They reminded me of the sky. He was tall maybe about 6' 3". He smiled when I came in and I nearly fainted. His smile made him perfect.
> 
> Levi came and sat on the couch next to me. "Did you know?" he asked. "Know what?" I asked. He gestured to Eren's body. "About how he got those." he said. I nodded. "Wait... what's going on?" Erwin asked. Me and Levi looked at each other, had a silent argument (which I won.), and decided to tell Erwin.
> 
> "Don't tell anybody about any of this. It could hurt him or his mother even worse." Levi threatened. "I-I won't. I swear." Erwin promised.
> 
> _**EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I yawned and rolled over on the couch. When I finally opened my eyes I heard that Levi and Erwin were having a discussion with... was that Armin? I decided to listen to their conversation a bit longer. "Wow. That's horrible." Erwin said. I knew immediately what they were talking about. How could I not?
> 
> I woke up and pretended like I didn't hear a thing. "What ya guys talking about?" I asked. "Nothing just something I had planned tomorrow." Levi said quickly. _Nice save._ "Armin. What are you doing here?" I asked. I sounded so confused that I almost believed I didn't know what they were just talking about.
> 
> "Levi called me over." he said. "So uh... what do you guys wanna do?" Erwin asked. "Let's play some twister." Levi said. Me and him went to go and get it from the closet. "Don't tell anyone about any of this." I warned. "Eren I wo..." he started. "Levi... I am deadly serious. This could get worse." I said.
> 
> "Eren believe me I kno..." he started. "No Levi... Just listen. If this gets out I could be beaten more harshly, my mom would be beaten, and she would be devastated to know that the love of her life beat the shit out of her child. I don't think she could handle heartbreak like that. Please... Levi don't tell anyone." I said.
> 
> I turned and left. Levi was standing there with his mouth open holding the game in his hand. He quickly recovered and walked back to the living room to set up the game. First it was Erwin and Armin's turn. They were in the most awkward position yet they looked comfortable.
> 
> _Please kiss. I ship you two. You two would make a cute couple so please kiss._ As if they read my thoughts Erwin leaned down and kissed Armin. Armin didn't pull away either. Then Armin fell. "Our turn." I said. Then me and Levi got on our sides of the board and prepared to play.
> 
> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _I hope we get to do something like that. Or maybe even better than that._ We were also in a really awkward position but judging by how long this game was going, I could tell that Eren wasn't going to give up. At the moment he was pressed really tightly up against me. I smiled up at him.
> 
> "An awkward position we are in huh?" I asked. He just nodded. "Are you good?" I asked. "Yeah. I'm better actually." he said. He sprouted a boner and we were so close to each other there was no way I couldn't feel it. "I can tell." I said stifling a laugh. He looked confused for a few moments before he realized what I had meant. He blushed a really dark shade of read and I couldn't help but think, _Aww... how cute._
> 
> **_ARMIN'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> We just played games for the rest of the day and eventually just settled down to watch television. Eren and Levi were asleep on the couch. Levi was against the back and was cradling Eren close to him. "I hope they get together... I haven't seen Eren smile like this since... Well since he was heartbroken in like third grade." I said.
> 
> "Yeah... I want them to get together too. I also haven't seen Levi smile since she broke her heart in fourth grade. I am worried though. He was never truly happy after that. He protected himself from love but if Eren breaks his heart like his first love... I don't know if he will ever come back." Erwin said.
> 
> "The same goes for Eren. He has been hurting badly and even was homeschooled because of it. He keeps taking the beatings because he doesn't want his mom to suffer through the pain that he did. He wouldn't be able to handle it if she was forced to know that pain or if he was forced to feel that pain again." I said.
> 
> "Wow... Levi and Eren are different in so many different ways but the pain and suffering that they have gone through are very similar." Erwin said. "Yeah they are." I replied. _I know I just met you but I love you anyway._
> 
>  
> 
>  

 


	24. The Talks

> _**ARMIN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> When Levi and Eren woke up they left to hang out and Erwin offered for me to stay and talk for a while. I accepted the offer of course because... come on... who wouldn't want to get to know a gorgeous guy better.
> 
> "So uh... how do you think the boys are doing?" he asked. "Good I suppose." I replied. "You know... I really hope they get together. They would make a great couple don't you think?" he asked. "Yeah no kidding. I just hope that neither of them screw up before the other gets hurt." I said. "Yeah... what happened to Eren anyway?" Erwin asked.
> 
> "Just promise me one thing... Don't tell anyone about this." I said. "I promise." he said.
> 
> _**ERWIN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> "Well when Eren was in Pre-K his parents didn't care if he dated or not. Well he met a girl named Mina. He became friends with her and her other friend Jake. Well after a little while he developed feelings for her. They went out and most people said they were in love. They were inseparable and always got each other things."
> 
> "At the end of First grade Eren decided to take Mina to the movies because they had successfully been together for a full year without breaking up, despite everyone's warnings that it wouldn't last. Anyway... he was taking her to the movies when they passed a baseball game. The batter hit a home run and hit her in the head really hard."
> 
> "She went to the hospital and slipped into a coma. They said she was going to be like that for a few years. Eren came back and checked on her constantly. Of course the one day he couldn't check on her was the day she woke up. She had woken up to find her best friend Jake there but no Eren. She was disappointed but it was then that she realized she also like Jake."
> 
> "Eren was at home crying and when he found out she woke up, he immediately rushed to the hospital. His mother gave him flowers and everything. He walked up to her hospital room door and heard someone sit on the bed. He figured that it was the doctor or her parents or something along those lines."
> 
> "When he opened the door he dropped his flowers and covered his mouth with his hand. Tears threatened to spill from his because what he saw hurt him. Mina was on the bed making out with Jake. And instead of telling him why... she lied to his face. _It's not what it looks like. We weren't doing anything. I still love you._ That last one made him snap. He yelled at her and she yelled back. She was yelling and saying that he should go kill himself and that she didn't want to ever see his face again. He went home crying to his mother and me, telling us what happened. And even today he doesn't want to go back there for fear he might run into her." He said.
> 
> _Damn... That poor kid. And she lied to his face which was horrible._
> 
> **_ARMIN'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> "Okay... now that I have told you about what happened to Eren you have to tell me what happened to Levi." I said. "Promise you won't breathe a word about this to anyone." he said. "In promise I won't." I said.
> 
> "Levi's family originated from France so naturally he used to live there. Well his family and another's, the Lenz' (or Reiss family in older days), didn't get along very well. In fact they despised each other. They decided to unite there families to create peace and prevent a war from occurring. Unfortunately the only way that could happen would be for Levi to marry their daughter, Crista."
> 
> "And unfortunately Levi did not love Crista but loved a woman name Ymir. He had met her and fell in love with her. He decided he wasn't going to marry Crista. He went and told his parents of this. What he didn't know though, was that Crista and Ymir had feelings for each other as well."
> 
> "He had planned on them getting married in a month and he began preparing. On valentine's day he had nothing to do so he went to the store and bought Ymir some chocolates. When he went back home and opened the door he was surprised. Ymir and Crista were going at it. He was momentarily frozen. Then he quickly recovered."
> 
> "He shouted, threw the chocolates at Ymir, slammed the door, and drove away. His eyes were so full of tears that he didn't see the trck. The truck hit him so hard that he had to go to the hospital immediately. When he finally did wake Ymir was sitting at the end of his bed. She told him she was sorry and he didn't accept the apology. She told him she still loved him and he ignored her. She shattered his heart." he finished.
> 
> _Wow that was horrible from the start. First he was destined to marry someone. You need to create your own destiny. Not be forced into one. Then the girl he loved hurt him by leaving him for the girl he was supposed to marry. That's just messed up. I hope that Eren and Levi get together and stay together. They would be good for each other. Since they know how heartbreak feels, if they got together I don't think either one of them would hurt the other like that._
> 
> **_LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> "So tell me about Armin." I said. "Sure... What do you want to know?" he asked. "Well... my friend Erwin likes Armin a lot and well I want to know if he's making the right choice choosing him." I said.
> 
> "Well. Armin's parents used to lock him in his room with only a notebook, books, and a chess board. Every once in a while his parents would come in and play chess with him. They would tell him... if he could win then he could leave. He never did win though. Not once."
> 
> "His parents thought that he was stupid but in reality during every game, he would memorize his parents moves. When they left he would write them in a notebook and study them. Eventually one day they came in to play and Armin won. That's why he is smart and strategic."
> 
> "That's interesting. But it makes a lot of sense. It also makes sense that he lives with his grandpa and not his parents." I said.
> 
> "Armin is also very sweet and kind. He cares a lot about people but you don't want to get on his bad side. He can be evil when he is pissed. He can also be stubborn and ridiculously level-headed. He is also gay and has a crush on your friend Erwin as well." he said.
> 
> I don't think he realized what he said so I sat and wait for him to realize. When he did his eyes widened and he blushed a dark red. "Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that." he said. "Why not?" I asked."Well his parents still live around here. If they heard any of this conversation he would be killed." he said. "And why is that?" I asked.
> 
> "His parents aren't religious or anything but they do love to judge people. They hate gay people and actually kill them if they come across them when they aren't in public. If they found out he was gay all they would have to do is show up at his grandpa's house. Then they could leave and erase themselves before building a new life. They are really good at doing that considering they are criminals. Yet another reason why Armin wanted to move away. He didn't wasn't to live like them." he said.
> 
> _Damn... that kid has it rough._
> 
> **_EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> "I told you about Armin. Tell me something about Erwin." I said. "There's nothing really... I mean, he's an open book. He loves to read and play strategy games. That's why he is insanely smart and is a good strategist as well. He never knew his parents because they both died so he lives with Hanji."
> 
> "He is gay and no one really minds because he doesn't show interest in anyone besides Armin and that's about it." he said. "What about you?" I asked. "What about me what?" he asked. "Nevermind." I said.
> 
> "Hey Eren.... how did you know you were gay?" he asked. "I don't know... I have just never shown interest in girls before." I said. "Would it be weird if I told you that up until now... I didn't show interest in guys either? I mean I still don't but I like you." he said. "No that makes perfect sense." I said. "It does?" he asked. "Yeah." I replied.
> 
> "Hey, Eren... would you go out with me if I asked you to?" he asked. _I don't know. I don't know if I can get over her. It still hurts me but..._
> 
> _I don't know if I could survive another heartbreak so if I give this a chance I am trusting you not to break me in to pieces to where it hurts to live._
> 
> **_LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> _I don't know why I asked that. If this falls apart I am done for but I hope he says yes because I like him and I wouldn't do anything to hurt him._
> 
> "Yes." he replied. "So will you?" I asked. "I just said yes." he replied. I calmed a bit and texted Erwin and I immediately got a text back...
> 
> To: Levi                                                               From: Erwin
> 
> Okay but don't hurt the kid. He has been through so much don't break his heart. He can't deal with it again.
> 
> I was happy that Erwin approved of us being a couple but his text left me confused. _Don't break his heart. He can't deal with it again. What does that mean? And what does he mean by again?_ __ __

 

 

 


	25. The Revealing

> _**EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> After our discussions I seceded to take Levi home and show him my room. I hoped it wouldn't be that bad for him. "Hi mom... I'm home. I brought a friend over." I yelled. My mom walked in and gasped. I looked at her confused until I realized that I was still holding Levi's hand. "Friend Huh?" she teased. "Maybe a little more than that." I said smiling.
> 
> I led Levi upstairs and tried to ignore my mom's shouting. "Use Protection." she would yell. "So...uh... have you ever gone out with someone?" I asked. "Yeah... she broke my heart. Her name was Ymir." he said. "What happened?" I asked. "You don't have to tell me." I quickly added. "No it's fine." he said. I prepared to listen to what he had to say.
> 
> "I was originally from France. My family and one other family did not get along. We actually hated each other but their daughter needed a husband and I needed a wife. Our families thought that this would be a perfect time to seal the broken bond between our families. So me and their daughter, you may know her now as Crista Lenz, were supposed to marry." he said.
> 
> "I was to marry her except I didn't want to marry her. I had recently met another woman I had fallen in love with and wanted to marry her. She goes by the name Ymir, you know her as well. I decided I wanted to marry her instead and went to tell our families about it. I didn't know that Ymir and Historia had a passionate love for each other." he said.
> 
> "Me and Ymir got married and I often had to work. I got off early one day so I went out and bought chocolates for Ymir. It happened to be Valentine's day. I walked into the house and found Ymir and Historia doing the 'do' on my couch. Outraged I threw the chocolates at Ymir and left. I was so teary-eyed that I didn't see the car and..." he started. My face paled when I realized what he meant.
> 
> "I woke up to find myself in a hospital and Ymir trying to apologize but I ignored her and when she left... I requested to be moved to a new hospital and also requested that Ymir not be informed on my new whereabouts." he finished. "So who is Historia?" I asked. "Her name is Historia Reiss but since she moved from the country she changed her name. Her new name now is Crista Lenz." he said.
> 
> "Anyway... how about you? What happened to you?" he asked. "Her name was Mina. We were great for each other and claimed we loved each other. I was taking her on a date and we were passing the ball park. As we passed she got hit on the head with a baseball. She was in a coma for a few months. When she awoke I had no idea because I was crying in my room. When I found out... I got up and rushed to the hospital." I started.
> 
> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> "My friend Jake was there when she woke up and she had feelings for him too. My mom gave me flowers which I dropped when I walked into the hospital room because I saw Mina and Jake making out. She didn't even try to tell me the truth. She straight out lied to my face and when she did tell me the truth she blamed it on me because I wasn't there when she woke up." he finished.
> 
> Someone clapped from behind me and Eren's eyes watered. They showed fear. "So that's how it happened. Oh and who is this?" he asked. "My friend." Eren stated boldly. "That's not what your mother said." said the man. "What do you know?" Eren asked. "I know that you're a disgrace to this family and that your version of the story is a little different than the actual truth." said the man.
> 
> "You didn't tell me everything? Do you not trust me?" I asked a little hurt. "No Levi... I do trust you. I just didn't want you to know about the other painful parts." he said. He was hinting at something but I couldn't quite guess what. "Would you like me to show you what happened?" he asked. "No!" I yelled.
> 
> I got up and jumped in front of Eren. I took the blow myself and Eren was begging for me to stop so he could just deal with it. "You useless piece of shit!" the man yelled and he kicked my ribs until I couldn't move.
> 
> _**ARMIN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I walked over to the Yeager residence to talk to Mrs. Yeager. "Bullshit. He wouldn't do something like that to Eren ever!" she yelled. I had just told her about Grisha beating Eren. She didn't believe me so I told her to go upstairs and talk to Eren herself.
> 
> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> The next thing I know I am in a hospital and I can hear Eren trying to comfort his mom about his abusive father which isn't easy. Eren made it seem easy though. I decided not to wake up just yet and let them have their privacy. I went back to sleep and I really wish I hadn't done that.


	26. The Dream At The Hospital

_**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _

I was underground with a male and a female. The male was taller than me with dark blonde hair. His eyes were the color of the sky just before a storm.  They were beautiful. The Female was a red-headed girl with pigtails. She had bright green eyes. She was shorter than the other male but still taller than me. She had a very light array of freckles across her cheeks and her nose. Both of them were really skinny. You could see there bones. They were also very clean which was weird considering the place we were in. The area was dark and reeked of dirt and dead decaying people. Everyone around us was unbearably pale and it looked like no one had seen the sun for ages.

"Sir... are you ready to go?" the female asked. "Isabel calm down. This is a huge steal... let him mentally prepare first." the male said. "But Farlan... We need to go." Isabel said. She motioned behind us. Indeed she was right. Behind us was a squadron full of Military Police. They had spotted us and were now heading toward us probably to finally arrest us. This wouldn't be the first time we were going to steal something. It most definitely wasn't the last either.

"Let's go..." I yelled. I took off with the other two following me. We grabbed tons of crates of money and some medical supplies. When we got back to our house we dumped the money on the counter. Isabel began counting the money and Farlan began giving the distractors their money parts. I cleaned my knives and began working on a young male. I was a medical specialist in the underground, but there were still problems that I couldn't fix.

_ This shit is really complicated. Damn.  _ After my client left I had to get more supplies and of course my two dorky friends followed me. We came back empty handed and we bumped into someone. "Hello... are you Levi?" he asked. "That's him all right." Isabel said. "Well are you ready for your assignment?" he asked. "Do you have an appointment or a payment?" I asked. "No appointment necessary. You will also notice that I have already given you a payment." he said.

"What the hell no you haven't." I yelled. He motioned towards a man getting into the car. "He is going to a hospital above ground where they may actually be able to help him." he said. He brought us up above ground to listen to someone who could tell us our instructions. 

Later we took off after stealing something and sure enough the Scouts took off after us. "Why are we doing this again?" Farlan asked. "We were offered citizenship above ground." Isabel yelled. "Shhh." I scolded. "Don't make it too easy." I warned. We agreed and split our own ways. Just like Lobov had said we were given the choice to go to jail or join the Survey Corps. We chose the Survey Corps. It's not like we had a choice anyway.

They showed us around and tougt us how to fight the titans before we actually went on the expedition outside the walls. When we did we realized how beautiful everything was. It began raining which was perfect cover. "Stay here. I'll go and kill him." I said. "Levi-bro... we have to stay together." Isabel protested.

Eventually I convinced them to stay there and I took off to kill Erwin like we were assigned to do. When the fog cleared in front of me I saw a disaster. There was only one thing that could have caused something like that. _No way. Did we pass each other? How could we possibly pass each other without me noticing? Oh god... Isabel ... Farlan._ I took off so fast I lost my grip on my horse. He fell on top of me. I struggled to get up with all of my might.

When I did, I choked on a sob. Isabel lay right in front of me. Her green eyes were wide open but they were dead and didn't show any of the energy she had. Her body was nowhere to be found. I frantically searched for Farlan trying to hold back the tears that had threatened to fall. I looked up and saw a massive titan with bright red eyes and shoulder length brown hair.

When I looked up and saw him I grew angry. Then I saw what he had in his mouth and those tears came flooding back. Farlan lay in the titan's mouth and I could tell that he was as good as dead. The titan spit the top half of his body out. He flew across the field and landed in front of me next to Isabel's head.

I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed and cried. I used my gear and killed the titan. I didn't just kill him either... I tore him to pieces. There was practically nothing left of him when I was done with him. When he landed with a thud I landed next to him and cried. Erwin came by and I was enraged. I walked up to him and told him I was going to kill him. "I know." he said.

I was pissed. I raised my sword to his throat. "Don't even think about it. It's pointless. You are outnumbered. You kill me and you are dead. I also have this." he said. He threw a document on a floor. I reached down and realized what it was. nThey were documents of Lobov's real crimes. "Levi.. It's useless. Just come and follow me." he said. I stopped crying and agreed.

I looked at the scene behind me. _Goodbye... Isabel. Goodbye... Farlan. I'll miss you guys and I promise... I will never forget you. I will kill them. Every last one of them... for you guys. See ya soon._

I woke up with a gasp. I sat up and I was sweating like crazy. It was night and there was a young male sitting in a chair sleeping. Or at least he was. I startled him awake. "Oh thank goodness. Levi your okay... you are awake." he said. I smiled and tried to forget the dream I just had. "Yeah... I'm okay." I said weakly.


	27. The Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the underlined part in this chapter is a story. The last chapter it was a dream.

_**CARLA'S POINT OF VIEW:** _

I was over at Levi's house because Eren had been spending a lot of time over there lately and I also wanted to tell Erwin and Armin what was going on. I was also very curious to learn a little bit about Levi. I knew I shouldn't have been snooping around but I did anyways. I found out that his room was spotless and everything had a place... except for one thing. There was a notebook hidden behind a painting in a tiny hole in the wall. I knew I shouldn't but I read it anyway.

There was a little summary on the first page and I found it very interesting. The story was about a young boy who lived with his uncle. One day he went to the temple of the gods and found out that he was the son of one. The god told him that his mother was in danger and that he needed to find her. He was sent on a quest and met this young man who was trying to get away from his father. Together they ventured out on a path to seek the male's mother.

I decided that I had to read this story. Well at least whatever was written so far.

 _ Gods I hate my uncle. All he ever does is complain. He complains about how I hurt his business, his reputation, and even his sex life. I don't even know why I am here.  _ I walked out of the house ignoring my uncles yelling. He never excepted me. He always hated me and so I left. "YOU ASSHOLE GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" he yelled. I just walked away.

I walked up to a temple of the gods. We had many here. People believed in Greek and Roman gods during this time. I walked up to one of them. He was my favorite amongst the beings here. He had the power to control the Oceans. Poseidon was amazing in my book. He could control massive amounts of water at one time. How could you not love someone who could control all of that water. It was amazing.

"You must go." said a janitor. "Sorry. I just love it here. I needed a little bit of piece and quiet from my ungrateful uncle." I said. "Come... sit." he motioned. I walked over and sat on a bench. "There is something important I must tell you." he said. _Why does he look so familiar. I feel like I have seen him before... but where._ "I see you like that statue of Poseidon." he said. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded.

"Well thanks... I appreciate that." he said. I must have looked confused because he explained. "That's me." he said. That didn't help at all. I am still very confused. "Anyways... no time for that now. You must go... save your mother. She lives in California, but she is in danger. You must go... save her." he said. I was still very confused but the next thing I knew I was standing in Florida with a huge backpack on my back and getting pushed into the sand by a younger male.

"Oh... Oh my gods... I am so sorry. I didn't see you. Here let me help you up." he said sticking out a hand. I got up and looked at him. He looked around panicked. "Hey are you okay?" I asked. "Huh... oh yeah." he lied. There was a gunshot and he grabbed my hand and took off. He hid under a bridge. "What's going on? Why are you running? Who are you running from? Who are you?" I asked.

"Being chased by my abusive father. Blamed me for mom's death. Name's Ren." he said. "Levi." I replied. He took my hand and dragged me into an old warehouse. "Sorry for dragging you into this." he apologized. "No really... sort of in the same boat. I'm going to California to look for my mother... wanna come?" I asked. He immediately nodded and agreed.

He was stunning. Looked younger than me but he was taller than me. He had beautiful tan skin and green eyes that matched the sea. I really loved the sea. Someone appeared behind me and Eren jumped startled. "Hey son." he said. "Who are you?" I asked. "Your father." he said. "Why do you look so familiar?" I asked. "You've seen me before. Actually you saw me before you saw Poseidon." he said. "Hades?" I guessed.

"How did you know?" he asked. I looked at him up and down and I guess he understood. "What's going on here?" he asked. "Met a boy taking him with me gonna save mom." I said. "Ahuh... and you just wanted to take a Poseidon boy with you why?" he asked. "I didn't know. Wait your dad is Poseidon?" I asked him.

"No my dad is abusive and about to find us. Your dad is Hades?" he asked. "I guess so." I said. "Your dad is Poseidon. That is your stepdad. No go before he finds you." Hades said. He whisked us away and we were now at the edge of Florida. The only difference this time was I had a young boy with me.

"So... your dad is Hades and mine is Poseidon. Don't the children of Hades always end up alone?" he asked. "Yup." I said. "Well you aren't alone now." he said.

I flipped through some of his other stories. This must have been his first one because they get a lot better. Then I came across a safe. I opened it and found a bunch of crap. I didn't know what to make of it. There were old books and stuff. I decided to leave and see if Levi was okay.

_**LEVI'S PONT OF VIEW:** _

__When I woke up I was happy Eren was there. I kissed him and his mother walked in. "Oh good your okay." she said. Then she left. "That was weird." I said. "That's my mom for ya." Eren replied. A doctor came in and told me I was okay to leave. Eren helped me go home and we crawled into bed. He fell asleep almost immediately but I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to have another bad dream.

 

 


	28. Why Can't I Figure This Out?

 

> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:**  _
> 
> I got up and began looking through my stuff. I had found a bunch of old newspaper articles and books. Ever since I met Armin about three years ago I began reading. Then I found this book series and the author was a name I recognized. I went and bought the whole series. The writing style was also one I recognized just not by the author. The author actually had a very different writing style.
> 
> The newspaper articles were from many different time periods dating back about two thousand years. The oldest article dated back to 850. The front page caption read: HUMANITIES STRONGEST STRIKES AND SAVES ONCE AGAIN!
> 
> That wasn't the weird part. The weird part was the picture drawn underneath. They didn't have cameras then so they drew a picture. The illustrator was Jean Kirstein. That still wasn't the weirdest thing though. The weirdest thing was... the picture showed a short, black-haired man, with and annoying undercut... killing a beast and saving a young boy with brown hair and bright green eyes.
> 
> The picture looked like me saving Eren. I also dreamed about that before. That was way before I even saw this picture. It was also created by a male who happened to have the same name as Eren's horse-faced friend. The book series was written about a time when titans ruled the earth and ate people for fun.
> 
> The characters in the book shared names with people in reality. I used to believe that our parents named us after these characters because of the lessons they taught. That was before I found all of the newspaper articles. There was one dated in 256. There still weren't any cameras then so they were still drawn pictures. This one was under a headline that read: MILITARY LEADER LEADS US TO VICTORY AGAIN!
> 
> The drawing showed the same raven haired male in front of an army. There was no smile on his face at all. Off to the side there was a young brunette smiling at seeing the troops arrive home. He had dreamed of being in the Military for as long as he could remember.
> 
> Another in 1841 read: MAN SAVED INNOCENT WOMAN FROM BEING CONVICTED OF MURDER. This time the cameras were newly invented so the picture wasn't good but you could still see it. The same raven haired male was standing in front of a brunette with glasses. He was protecting her from court. The court man was blonde and had a bob.
> 
> The last article was from about 41 years ago in 1975. The headline read: THE MAN WHO ENDED THE VIETNAM WAR AND LED US TO ANOTHER VICTORY!
> 
> The camera had been upgraded a great deal so the picture wasn't that bad. There were three squadrons and three leader. One was a brunette male with a small goatee. The other male was tall, blonde, and had a serious expression. The other leader was a female. She had brown hair tied into a messy ponytail and glasses.
> 
> The leader of them all was the same man from the articles before. He was short, with black hair, an undercut, and had a very serious expression as well.
> 
> The book series had drawings inside of all of the main characters. There was the same raven-haired male, the same brunette male, the same brunette girl, the same blonde males, a guy with black hair and freckles, a guy with a long face and two hair colors, and a raven haired girl who looked a lot like the raven haired male.
> 
> The book series also had a small mini-series that was about the raven haired man's life before he joined the Survey Corps. I had read through every single one of them and I looked at similarities between my dreams and the stories. The people in life now and the people in the stories and articles. The articles themselves and the stories in them and the story from that author.
> 
> The author of those stories was a man named Armin Arlert. The raven haired girl looked like Mikasa. The brunette chick looked like Hanji. The blonde male with short hair looked like Erwin. The blonde male with a bob haircut looked like Armin, so did the author who's name was also Armin. The guy with a long face and two different hair colors looked like Jean, so did the illustrator who's name was also Jean. The guy with black hair and freckles looked like Marco. The brunette male looked like Eren and the guy that was in all of those looked like me.
> 
> I grabbed a pencil and a paper and wrote notes. I connected stories and dreams and articles.
> 
> Notes:
> 
>   * The mini-series about Levi was exactly the same as the dream I had yesterday about my friends dying.
>   * Friends have same names as the characters people in the past.
>   * The stories in the article match the stories in the book series.
>   * The same couples are together now and in the book series.
> 

> 
> _What could this possible mean? I am so freakin confused._ I wrote down some ideas, looked at them, thought they were ridiculous, and threw the paper across the room. "Ugh." I grunted. Eren rolled over and woke up. "Hey... what's up?" he asked sleepily. "I'm sorry... go back to sleep." I said.
> 
> _**EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _I wonder what's up with Levi. He looks super stressed. I wonder what he's up too._ "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah... I'm fine... just tired." he said. "Then let's go to sleep." I said. "NO!" he yelled. "Okay." I mumbled. "I'm sorry... I just... ugh." he muttered. "Hey it's okay but I'm going back to sleep." I said. "Goodnight." he said. "Goodnight." I said. I rolled over and passed out.
> 
> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I looked at the books. _Attack On Titan... didn't they make a T.V. show based off of these books?_ I got up and headed downstairs to watch the show. When I got to episode 14 I was getting tired but I stayed up and watched the show. When Levi beat Eren my toe began to hurt. "Owww." I yelped. I began rubbing my toe. "That's funny... my foot hurts... the same foot that Levi kicked Eren with." I mumbled.
> 
> " Oh my god.... I know what this is.... I think. I need to ask Armin about it in the morning but... it could be possible." I said. I walked upstairs, put my stuff up, and crawled into bed. I fell asleep and this time I dreamed about something else and it didn't have anything to do with what happened in the past.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the pictures that were inside the book series:  
> Jean  
> http://captain1yazeed.deviantart.com/art/Attack-on-Titan-Jean-Kirstein-384355815
> 
> Marco  
> http://iamaloistrancy00.deviantart.com/art/Marco-Bott-437409327
> 
> Mikasa  
> http://charlsruffles.deviantart.com/art/Drawing-Mikasa-Ackerman-from-Shingeki-no-Kyojin-398547023
> 
> Erwin  
> http://samanthaop.deviantart.com/art/Erwin-Smith-407829963
> 
> Armin  
> http://maryah99.deviantart.com/art/Shingeki-No-Kyojin-Armin-Arlert-471380358
> 
> Hanji  
> http://dilane-mangetsu.deviantart.com/art/Hanji-Zoe-from-SNK-410840278
> 
> Eren  
> http://kayozia.deviantart.com/art/Shingeki-no-Kyojin-Eren-Jaeger-386965153
> 
> Levi  
> http://lucyxxnyuu13.deviantart.com/art/Lance-Corporal-Levi-Ackerman-458651412


	29. Armin Confirms It.

 

> _**ARMIN'S**_ _ **POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _Why the hell is Levi's room a mess? It is never a mess in here. What exactly happened?_ I woke Levi up and he grabbed a bunch of stuff before we headed downstairs to the living room. He turned on the T.V. and we began working. "So what is all of this about?" I asked gesturing to the stuff around me.
> 
> "This is some things that I found. Armin... do you believe in reincarnation?" he asked. "Why?" I asked. "Nevermind. Here let me show you this stuff." he said. He showed me the articles. He showed me the book series and the mini book series too. He told me of his dreams. "This is weird. This is definitely weird." I said.
> 
> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> _I know that I am crazy for pursuing this but please tell me that it is possible. Then I wouldn't be that insane. Wait... then we would have had crappy lives. That sucks._
> 
> He took another look at all of the stuff layed out in front of him. "Oh... and there's also this." I said. I turned on attack on titan and we watched a few episodes. Everywhere that Armin in the show got hurt... he got hurt too. "Wow... this is incredible. Levi... what do you think this means?" he asked. "I think we were... reincarnated." I mumbled quietly.
> 
> "I have no idea what you just said... but Levi... I think we were reincarnated." he said excitedly. "But if we were... they based this show off of the book series. The book series was based off of our lives. Did we actually live through that hell once?" I asked. "I don't know. Probably." he said.
> 
> "That's horrible." I said. "Hey Levi... do you mind if I borrow this series?" he asked. "Sure... tell me how it ended okay. I don't want to read it myself." I said. "Okay... I promise." he said. I crawled into bed next to Eren and immediately passed out.
> 
> Hanji barged in and I bolted up followed by Eren. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Titans." was all she managed to say. Me and Eren were split into two different squads. "Eren... be safe." I said quietly. No one really knew that me and Eren were together except Jean, Marco, Hanji, Erwin, Mike, and Armin. No body else knew.
> 
> "Don't worry about me... you be careful old man." he said. "You know I will." I said. We took off into our squads and began fighting. Eren was the only person on my mind. _Please be okay. Please be okay._ I heard a giant roar and took off in that direction. I knew that roar. It was Eren. "Please be okay." I whispered. 
> 
> I saw a titan of the ten meter class on top of him bighting at his nape. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. I slayed the titan and pulled Eren close to me. "I-Is it over?" he asked. "Tha-that was the last one." I murmered. "Good." he breathed. "I love you Eren. Everything is going to be okay." I coaxed. "Levi. We both know it's not but it's okay. You get to live a full and happy life now. I love you." he breathed.
> 
> "No... no it won't be happy if you aren't there with me." I said. I was holding back tears. "Goodbye." he breathed. The light in his eyes faded. "NO!!!!!!" I yelled. I leaned my head down, clutched his shirt, and cried. I didn't  care that everyone was watching me. I just sat there and cried.
> 
> "Why is he crying?" one man whispered. "Look." said another. He pointed to our hands where two bands rested on our ring fingers. "I love you Eren. For you I will go everywhere you wanted to go. Draw pictures and record sights. I love you and I will see you soon. Goodbye." I sobbed.
> 
> I woke up to find a wide-eyed Eren next to me. Did you see...?" he asked. I nodded sadly. Now I knew it for sure. We were reincarnated.
> 
>  


	30. We Find Some Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin thought he knew everything about Eren and his life and his father. He was dead wrong. Levi and Armin search through Grisha's study to find anything that could prove to the judges that Eren and Grishad couldn't be together. What happens when they find other documents. They argue in French and eren over hears. Knowing French actually helped in this situation.

_**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _

_Today was the day that we went to court to decide on Grisha's innocence. Of course we needed some evidence first._ Currently me and Armin were walking over to the Yeager residence to ask Carla to check Grisha's study for documents. "Go on ahead. I haven't cleared anything out just yet, in case something like this happened." she said.

The smell was the first thing I got when I opened the door to his study. It was a very strong smell of alcohol and sex. It was disgusting. _Filthy Pig._ I walked in and saw a photo of him with a fake smile plastered on his face hugging Eren. _Bastard._

"What exactly are we looking for?" I asked. "Anything that will prove he didn't like Eren and that he indeed beat him." Armin said. _I really hate that man with my entire being._ "If I was a man who hated my child where would I hide papers like those?" Armin asked, more to himself than to me.

"Somewhere my child wouldn't find it at any age." I suggested. "You are right." Armin said. He sat down and thought for a minute before his eyes lit up. "What?" I asked. "I know exactly where he hid it." he said.

He got up and went over to the bookshelf. He felt around between the books until he found a tiny button the size of an ant. He pressed it and the whole bookshelf moved to reveal an entrance that obviously wasn't there before. "How did you?" I asked stunned. "Me and Eren stumbled upon this when we were about three." Armin said.

I must have looked confused because he continued. "We didn't get to check it out though because his father pulled us out of there. That was when I found out that Eren was getting beat by his father. I too was a victim to his cruelty. Ever since that day he kept this place locked and moved the button so we wouldn't find it again." Armin said.

We walked into the room and found a bunch of documents and read through them. It was then that I realized we shouldn't have gone snooping.

_**EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _

_I am so freakin bored. Levi and Armin left to go get evidence for the trial and haven't come back yet. I wasn't allowed to go with them. I, for some strange reason, was also not allowed to go to the trial even though it has everything to do with me. Something isn't right here. Something isn't right at all._

Erwin came downstairs and I asked him if he wanted to watch Attack On Titan with me. He agreed and sat on the couch. This was an anime show. I wasn't really fond of anime until I watched this and now I love it. We sat and watched. Later on in episode 14 a man named Levi beat the crap out of the main character, Eren. _Mikasa would have been pissed._

Sure enough the girl in the show named Mikasa was pissed. I didn't mean her though. I understood why Levi beat Eren. It was for his own good. If he hadn't, then Eren would have been killed. When Levi beat Eren... it showed that the brat titan-shifter could be trained. Because Levi did that, Eren lived and moved into the Survey Corps.

But something was off when Levi kicked Eren in the face. It wasn't off in the show but off in reality. I felt like I have done this before, with Erwin and everything but I knew that I hadn't. My face also hurt... it hurt from the same spot that Levi... Could it really jurt me... nah. It just wasn't possible.

  _ **ARMIN'S POINT OF VIEW:**_

We came home and Eren got excited. He must have been extremely bored. "What do you wanna do?" Levi asked. "Wanna play a game?" Erwin suggested. "Sure. What game?" Eren asked. "Truth or Dare." I suggested. Levi looked at me surprised for a moment and then seemed to remember that I had a way with surprising people.

"Sure." Eren said jumping at the chance to do something. "Erwin how about you start us off." Levi said. "Okay... Eren. Truth or Dare?" he asked. "Dare." Eren replied. "I dare you to call Pizza Hut and ask if they know the phone number for Dominos." Erwin said. "Okay." he replied. Everyone waited silently as the other end picked up.

"Excuse me.. I hope it's not to much to ask... but could you give me the number to Dominos?" he asked. We heard someone on the other end yelling really loud. "He is gonna get the manager." he said. "Great." Erwin said. "Um hi... yes... this is the manager? Thanks... I was wondering if you could give me the number to Dominos please." Eren said sweetly. "Okay thanks." He finished.

"What just happened?" I asked. "Well the first guy got pissed, yelled at me, handed the phone to the manager who gave me the number to Dominos." he said. We all just sat there bewildered. The game went on and on before we finally got bored. "Levi... may I ask you a question?" Erwin asked. "Sure." Levi replied.

_**EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _

 

Erwin asked his question in French. I knew how to speak French so I decided to listen to their conversation. No one knew that I spoke French at all so this worked out for me.

"Levi, qu'avez-vous trouve propos Eren et son pere?" Erwin asked. "Nous lisons beaucoup de merde que nous ne devrions pas ont decouvert." Levi replied. "Comme quoi?" Erwin asked. "Eren avait un frere trop. Son pere 'accidentellement' tonbe sur lui." Levi answered.

 "Est-ce vrai?" he asked Armin. "Oui." Armin confirmed. "Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre?" Erwin asked. "Oui. Nous avons constate que Eren et Armin furent tous deux utilizes pour des experiences que medecin Yeager avait." Levi said.

"Ce que l'enfer est le problem avec lui? Je ne pense pas qu'il a compris que Eren er Armin sont aussi des personnes. Je ne veuc pas savoir plus. Je veux seulement poser une autre question... aves-vous donne cela aux judges?" Erwin asked. "Oui." Levi confirmed. "Bon." Erwin said.

After that everyone went to their beds. "Hey Eren. I love you." Levi said. "Je t'aime trop Levi. Bonsoir." I said. "Bonsoir." he replied. Then he jumped up. "Wait you understand French?" he asked. "Yup... and unlike Erwin... I am curious to know what else there was but not right now. Another time maybe." I said. "Shit." I heard him mumble before he crawled back into bed.

 

 


	31. Carla Tries For Evidence pt:1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla tries to find evidence against her abusive husband. She finds something that the boys didn't but what happens when she can't get in? And once she's in... what happens when she can't get out? Something's trying to keep her inside... but what?

_**CARLA'S POINT OF VIEW:** _

The boys are taking a break so I have to find evidence against _him._ _Ugh... I tried so hard to not believe those boys but with the evidence they showed me yesterday... I just can't prove him innocent. But maybe I could find something to help protect my son._ That was the whole reason that I came here today. I came to find evidence against him.

They told me they checked his study so I decided to check there first. I rummaged around through his drawers and found nothing. I walked into the passageway they told me about and found nothing new. I walked around and looked through books and found nothing. _Ugh... can't there be anymore evidence anywhere?_

I decided to go check out our room. After all we did have separate closets. I walked over to his and opened it. He had all of his stuff there still. I looked around and found a book. It was really thick, a lot like a dictionary in fact. I opened it up and flipped through the pages. I came across one that looked ripped. It was ripped I a circle and taped.

I ignored it and tried to turn the page and couldn't. That's when I realized something was up with that ripped page. I looked at it again for about twenty minutes before I realized that it was ripped but not on accident. I slowly peeled the tape off and inside found a key. _What could this possibly go to?_

Then I remembered that there was a locked drawer that I couldn't get to inside his study. I walked back and tried the key. I heard the satisfying click and opened the drawer. What I was looking at confused me a lot. It was a circular disc made of a magnetic material. _Interesting._

I grabbed it and walked around the house trying to think of where this thing could possibly go. I walked into our garage and almost fell. I tripped over something. I looked back and it was a box. I grunted and got up. I looked around forever and couldn't find anything. As I was leaving the garage I kicked the box and it moved over and revealed a cellar type door with an empty space the size of the magnetic object in my hand.

 _I wonder..._ I leaned down and inserted the object. it clicked and opened. I walked downstairs and looked around. It was dark and musty and smelled like... like... death.

_**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _

Me, Eren, Armin, and Erwin were all sitting outside. It was a nice day so we decided to relax a bit. I was sitting in a in a chair sipping tea. Armin was in the hammock reading and the other two were chasing each other around the yard. We lived in an area where it was only us so we had a huge field out back. That was where we were all relaxing.

I was trying to relax but something kept nagging at the back of my head and I couldn't figure out what it was. "Hey Levi.." Armin asked. "Yeah." I said. "So you know how we were reincarnated right?" he asked. "What about it?" I asked. "What if this isn't the first time that it's happened?" he asked. "That's true." I said. "So what are we going to do about it?" I asked. "Well if we could figure out how we fixed the problem then..." he started. "We would now how to fix it now." I finished.

"Yup... how do we do that?" he asked. "Well there is the book series and our dreams too." I said. "Let's try the latter first." he said. I agreed and we both closed our eyes to fall asleep and figure out this nightmare.

_**CARLA'S POINT OF VIEW:** _

I looked around and realized I was in a long tunnel. I tried to walk forward but as soon as I took a step an arrow shot forward barely missing my face. _A warning._ I kept walking forward cautiously though. Who knows what else could have been down here. I looked where I was walking and skillfully maneuvered my way around trip wire and other things that may set off traps.

When I reached the other end of the hall I realized there was a massive door. There was no kind of keyhole anywhere. It didn't seem like there would be a way to get in. Then I remembered what Grisha had mumbled in his sleep a few weeks ago. "Middle, Middle, Right, Up, Left, Left, Down, Right, Left."

I walked up to the door and hoped I was correct. "Middle, Middle." I said tapping the middle of the door. "Right, Up." I said. I tapped to the right of the middle and then above the middle. "Left, Left." I said. I tapped the left of the middle twice. "Down, Right, Left." I said. I tapped underneath the middle, the right of the middle, then the left of the middle.

I took a step back and the door opened. _I_ _can't believe that actually worked._ I walked through the door and into this massive room. The lights flickered on and I jumped back surprised. I couldn't believe what I was actually looking at.

_**ARMIN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _

We walked down a long corridor and into an office. There was a closet in there that I hadn't noticed before. We walked in and saw a bunch of bloody weapons everywhere. There was a man standing above a beautiful woman who was dead. He was smiling like a maniac. "Oh poor Carla... you never should have come here." he said. He then looked towards us and ran forward knife still in hand.

I slammed the door shut. "Holy shit... did you just see.." Levi began to ask. I nodded and gulped. The man was pounding on the other side of the door. "Let me out you bastards!" he yelled. "No... Grisha. You're going to stay in their until we get back with some... friends." I said. He beat his fist harder. "You won't get away with this." he yelled. "Your wrong... YOU... won't get away with this." Levi yelled. We headed back up the stairs and called the police.

I woke up sweating and stared at Levi. "We need to go now!" he said.

~~~~_**CARLA'S POINT OF VIEW:** _

I looked around absolutely disgusted that I hadn't noticed this under my house before. This room smelled even more like death than the last one because it had blood everywhere. _Has he ever used any of these on Eren?_

The door behind me slammed open and light poured in. All I could see was a figure standing in the doorway. _What is going on?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was short. But I gotta leave ya on a cliff hanger.


	32. Carla Tries For Evidence pt:2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Love Story:
> 
> The door behind me slammed open and light poured in. All I could see was a figure standing in the doorway. What is going on?

_**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _

Me and Armin ran as fast as we could to Eren's old house. _Please be okay Mrs. Yeager. Please be okay._ We ran and tried to open the door. "Ugh... it's locked. What do we do?" Armin asked. I racked my brain trying to come up with ideas. "We kick it down." I said. "What?" he asked.

BOOM! The door went down and we ran in. "Carla!" Armin yelled. There was a scream somewhere below us. We took off following the scream. We ran into the garage and found an open cellar door. "Let's go." I said. I jumped down into the hole without hesitating. It smelled disgusting down here. _He's an even filthier pig than I imagined._

_**CARLA'S POINT OF VIEW:** _

The figure just stood there. Didn't talk or anything. "Hello?" I called. They just stood there. _What the hell?_ Then something came out of their sleeve and it looked suspiciously like a knife. Then I realized it was a knife. I began to panic. "Ple-please don't." I stuttered.

"You really shouldn't have come here." he said. "Please... don't" I pleaded. He stalked towards me a giant smile on his face. It was then that I realized this wasn't the first time that I've seen this. This was where I would do. I screamed.

He just kept stalking closer to me. "Grisha... don't!" a male yelled. Two more figures stood at the door. I put my hand up as they walked forward. Grisha spun around quickly. "What are you two doing here?" he demanded. "Saving lives idiot." Levi said.

Levi looked at me and looked over to a bat. He continued to distract Grisha while I grabbed the bat. I waked up to him quietly before hitting him upside the head with the bat as hard as I possibly could. "That's what you get bastard." I said.

_**ARMIN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _

After Carla knocked Grisha out we left and locked him inside until he was needed for the trial. "Thanks..." she said while wiping tears from her eyes. "No problem... couldn't let that happen again." I said. "Again?" she asked. I could tell from her expression that she already knew the answer though. "Yeah... again." I confirmed. "So it's true then?" she asked. "Yes." I said. She nodded and we continued walking.

We went to the trial and waited. By the end of the trial they found Grisha guilty for the murder of his son, the abuse of his other son, the abuse of his neighbor, and the near murder of Carla Yeager. He was sentenced to jail for 10 years. We all went home and just tried to relax.


	33. The Prom Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip to Senior year Prom. Cheesy Romantic Eren.

_**EREN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _

_What should I wear? What should I wear? I don't have anything nice. Ugh._ "Mom do you have a tux?" I asked. "Yeah here." she said. My mom was now currently dating someone new so it must have been his tux. I dressed into it and found that it fit perfectly. "Does this look okay?" I asked my mom. "Yeah... honey it looks fine." she said .

"You better go downstairs... Levi's waiting for you." se said. I blushed and rushed downstairs. I found Levi standing by the bottom of the stairs with a huge smile on his face. "You ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah." I said. We left and got on his motorcycle. "Sorry I made you wait. " I said as I mounted the bike. "No worries.. isn't it weird though... I mean that your mom is now dating the Nannaba, the Principal?" Levi asked.

"Yeah sort of... but I got us free tickets didn't I?" I asked. "Yeah yeah." he said. We drove to the school and walked in. The place was just like any normal school dance. "So... uh... wanna dance?" I asked. "Sure." he said. We danced for a while but both decided it wasn't our scene. There was a bus halfway through that was taking people home.

Me and Levi climbed on the bus. "Thanks for going even if we didn't go the whole time." I said. "No problem." he said. After we got off the bus we were heading home. We lived next door to each other so we walked home together.

_**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _

Eren looked amazing tonight. Then it started raining as we were walking home. _Great... crappy prom... and why not add getting soaked to the list of shitty events tonight._ We were walking in the road when Eren yanked my arm. He danced the salsa with me in the middle of the road. When he was done the rain left.

His hair was soaked and framed his face. He was beautiful. I pulled him down and kissed him. "Your corny... you know that right." I said. 'I know." he replied. It felt like they were filming a movie because everything was so cliché. I half expected someone to yell cut right then and there.

I pulled him in for another kiss before we walked home. I ended up going to his house for the night. I didn't feel like getting bombarded with questions by an overly excited Hanji. We walked into the front door. "I'm home." Eren called. Eren's mom rushed into the same room. "How was it?" she asked. "Not very good." Eren said.

"I'm gonna go to bed." he said. He started leading me to his bedroom. "Use protection." his mom called. He blushed bright red. "Geez mom okay." he said. He was blushing a lot. _So cute... I should make him blush more often._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care if you don't believe me but I used to have a boyfriend named Eren and the same thing happened. It was hilarious. The only difference was I stayed at his house because my parents were both working all night. It was funny and I couldn't stop thinking that he looked adorable when he blushed. We even ditched the 8th grade prom ad danced too.


	34. The Camping Trip

 

> _**MARCO'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> It has been a while since me and Jean had some alone time together so we decided to go camping to make up for the loss of time together. "Where do you want to go?" I asked. "How about... City Of Rocks."  he said. "Okay sure." I replied. That place was amazing. There was a lot of rock climbing and it had excellent places to go camping. I loved it there.
> 
> We packed up our stuff and headed on our way to the City Of Rocks. "Do you mind if we stop to get a bite?" Jean asked. "Sure... where do you want to stop?" I asked. "McDonalds please." he said. Wee stopped by McDonalds got our food and left on the road again.
> 
> When we got to the city of rocks we set up our tent and began to cook our meal. "Let's tell ghost stories." I suggested. Jean agreed and we began telling ghost stories. "They heard a scream and ran to investigate. What they found was anything but pleasing." I paused. "What did they find?" Jean asked. "They found a big... huge... pile... of..." I paused. "What?" he asked nervously. "Bones." I said.
> 
> Jean scrunched up his face  and relaxed a bit. "Then... a branch snapped and Matthew turned around slowly. A shrill scream left the creature in front of him. It was grey and slimy and bumpy, and it yanked him up from where he stood. Sarah looked around horrified trying to find her husband, when...she heard a snap." I said. Jean began to relax again.
> 
> "She slowly turned to once again hear the snap, but above her this time. She looked up and a terrifying scream left her lips." I said. "What did she find?" he asked. "Then it fell out of the tree and landed on her making her scream once again. On top of her was a body. The body of her husband. A look of terror still resting on his face." I finished. "Wow!" was all Jean could manage to say.
> 
> _**JEAN'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I sat terrified as Marco told his ghost tale. When he finished I was speechless. I didn't have any clue what to say. "Wow!" was the best I could manage at the moment. "Wanna play a game?" he asked. "Sure... what?" I asked. "Hide and Seek in the dark." he said. "Isn't that going to be hard?" I asked. "No... I close my eyes and count to 30 while you take a flashlight to go find where you wanna hide. When you find that spot, situate yourself to make it harder for you to be found, and turn off your flashlight. I will use my flashlight to come and find you." he explained.
> 
> "Okay." I agreed. Marco began counting and I quickly left. I climbed a rock, tucked myself in a ball, turned off my flashlight, and took my shoes off. I was wearing all black except for my shoes and I decided to take them off so it would be harder for me to be found. After a long while of Marco searching and not finding me, he gave up.
> 
> He was right under me and I came up with a brilliant idea.
> 
> _**MARCO'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> "I give up!" I called. I sat quietly for Jean to move from his spot wherever it was. I heard a snap and quickly turned around. I heard it again and turned around. Then something heavy fell on top of me and I screamed pushing it off. I looked at what it was and almost cried. The thing that fell was Jean. His face frozen in terror and his chest didn't seem to move.
> 
> Just when I was about to cry he jumped up. "Gotcha!" he yelled. I was so relieved that I actually did cry. He was laughing and I had to admit, that was hilarious.
> 
>  
> 
> _****_ ****


	35. We Find Two Others

> _**MARCO'S PONT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> "That was funny. We should get going now though. It's getting really late." I said. Jean agreed and we began walking back. The only problem was, I didn't know the way back. "Um... Jean... do you know where our tent was?" I asked. "No." he said. So we were walking around trying to find our campsite.
> 
> We walked around for hours. "Man I'm hungry now." I said. "You are always hungry." Jean said. "Well now I am even hungrier." I said. "Here." he said. He handed me a chocolate bar. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yes." he said. "Thanks." I said. "No problem." he replied.
> 
> I slowly ate the Hershey's bar in my hand. I was trying to savor it as much as I could but it was really hot outside so it began melting really quickly. "Do you by any chance have a napkin?" I asked. "No sorry Marco." he said. "It's okay." he said. I walked by a bush and grabbed a leaf. Wiping the chocolate off of my hand I spotted a light.
> 
> "Is that it?" I asked. "Is what, what?" Jean asked confused. I pointed to towards the light. "Is that our campsite?" I asked. "I don't know." he said. It certainly looked like the place that we had our camp set up but then again everything here looked the same. "Let's go check it out." I said. Jean agreed and we walked toward the light to the campsite.
> 
> ** _JEAN'S POINT OF VIEW:_ **
> 
> I followed Marco towards the light. I thought that we finally found our campsite. Everything here looked the same though so we couldn't be sure yet. As we got closer I was able to see the tent. The tent looked exactly like our tent. "Marco... I think this is it." I said. "It does look like our tent and campsite doesn't it?" he asked.
> 
> "Yeah." I said. We walked forward and made some more hot dogs. We sat at the fire and ate. We were both very hungry. When you stay up at night you are hungry but not when you sleep. "Don't you ever find it weird... that when you blow into a dog's face they get mad and growl at you, but when you take them on a car ride they stick their head out the window?" Marco asked.
> 
> "When did you think about that?" I asked. "When we were walking. It's weird though... isn't it?" he asked. "Yeah it is." I said. I finished up my hotdog and grabbed Marco's hand. "Let's go to bed." I said. "Yeah." he agreed and we both yawned. We walked into the tent and layed down not realizing that there were other people in the tent.
> 
> _**MARCO'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> The next morning I woke up and yelped. There was a pair of bright blue eyes lookin at me, just inches from my face. The person's blonde hair tickled my face. "Marco... what are you doing here?" they asked. Her voice was sweet and sounded familiar but I couldn't place why.
> 
> "Krista... get your butt out here and leave Marco alone." Ymir called. Now I know why she looked familiar. "He's already awake." she yelled back. "Marco... get your butt out here." Jean called. I blushed and got up and walked outside. "Hey sorry about crashing in your tent." I apologized.
> 
> "No problem... but I would like to know why you were in there." Ymir said. "Well we were out climbing around and playing games in the dark. We wandered around to far and couldn't find our way back. Your campsite looks like ours and you have the same tent as we do." I explained.
> 
> "Oh well that makes sense." Krista said. "Well we better get going..." Jean said. "Wait... would you guys like to come and eat some of our food since we did that to you last night?" I asked. "Sure." Ymir accepted. We took them to our campsite and gave them soe lunch. "Wow our campsites do look the same. We do have the same tent as well. That's weird." Krista said.
> 
> "Yeah no kidding." Ymir and Jean said in sync. We sat down and had sandwiches and chips for lunch. "Thank you guys for the meal." Krista said. "Yeah thanks." Ymir said putting her arm around Krista and tugging her closer to her. "No problem." I said. "Well we better get going." Ymir said. "Thanks again." Krista added. "Your welcome. Bye." I said. "Bye." they both said and waved.


	36. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... I didn't want to end this story but I didn't know what to write anymore so I'm going to end it. I will write another one when I finish part one of my Black Butler story.

> _**LEVI'S POINT OF VIEW:** _
> 
> I woke up and walked downstairs to find Jean and Marco back home and cooking breakfast. "You better not make a mess." I said. "You got it boss." Jean mimicked. "Asshole." I said. I walked over and sat on the couch only for an excited Eren to run up to me and knock me to the ground.
> 
> "What is it?" I asked. "Don't sound so grumpy. I scored sic tickets to go to California. We can go to the beach... we also get to stay in a five star hotel for three nights. We also get to go to LEGOLAND for free for those three days." I said. "Okay... fine. I won't be grumpy but you are such a child." I said.
> 
> He chuckled and kissed my cheek before getting up to help Jean and Marco with breakfast. About a week later we were in California. Nothing really happened the first two days. We kind of just sat there in the hot tub in our bedroom. We relaxed. Jean and Marco were downstairs in the pool. Armin and Erwin were out at LEGOLAND.
> 
> On the third day Eren managed to drag all of us out to LEGOLAND. We were having a blast. "Let's go on this ride!" Armin yelled. "Yeah let's go." Eren yelled. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the ride. "Okay...Okay. You don't need to drag me." I said. He couldn't hear me over the yelling of people and the sound of the coaster going by.
> 
> After we got off of the ride I felt like I was going to puke. We walked around and shot darts and got prizes. It turns out that Eren has a really good arm and has really good aim too. I was actually surprised by how well he was doing. After a while we decided to go to the hotel for a break and nap.
> 
> _It was a beautiful day. I was sitting on a picnic blanket with my two sons and my wonderful husband. There was cake and balloons and streamers too. There was all sorts of food here. "Happy Birthday to you." me and Eren finished. "Blow out the candles."  I said. The boys' eyes sparkled as they blew out the birthday candles. "Happy birthday guys." Eren said as he brought out their presents._
> 
> _The kids tore them open and smiled. Ciel had gotten a chess board which I knew he wanted because he was like me and loved strategy. Farlan got a bunch of Pokémon cards. They both seemed extremely happy with what they got._
> 
> We left to go back to the park and I, for once, had a smile plastered on my face the whole time. I knew now that in lives back then, in the future, always and forever he will be mine and I will be his... because this... this is our love story.


End file.
